Quand c'est non c'est non
by Amelink
Summary: Une vie peut se briser quand un non est pris pour un oui. Alors qu'Harry faisait juste une sortie en boite avec ses amis, il en a malheureusement fait l'expérience. Pourtant quand c'est non c'est non. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à trouver un soutien dans cette épreuve en deux Serpentards. Rogue!Gardian /!\Viol
1. Violé

**Quand c'est non c'est non**

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêtas **: LeiBleuet & Harmonii3

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) ! Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter; Rogue Guardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

_Une vie peu se briser quand un non est pris pour un oui. Alors qu'Harry faisait juste une sortie en boite avec ses amis il en a malheureusement fait l'expérience, pourtant quand c'est non c'est non. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à trouver un soutien dans cette épreuve en deux Serpentards. Rogue! Guardian /!\Viol_

* * *

**Note :**

-Cette fiction a un thème très sombre que j'ai voulu traité avec beaucoup de sérieux.

En France une femme est victime de viol toutes les sept minutes, 1 femme sur 6 a été victime de viol durant sa vie et plus de 25% de la population considère que le violeur est moins coupable si la victime était habillée de façon sexy. Et le viol ne concerne pas que les femmes.

Je comprendrais bien sûr que le sujet puisse faire fuir dans le cadre d'une fanfiction (support léger à la base) et comprend tout à fait que certain n'ai pas envie de la lire. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de vouloir faire un récit le plus réaliste possible, de l'acte du viol (uniquement chapitre 1) et du chemin pour la reconstruction.

-J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction quand j'ai écouté la chanson « Quand c'est non c'est non » de Jeanne Cherhal.

-Pour ceux qui ont suivi Soul Tattoo lors de son écriture, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire lorsque mon chargeur d'ordinateur était mort quand j'étais au Japon, et que j'ai donc passé 1 mois sans ordinateur. Les premiers chapitres ont donc été écrits en même temps que les chapitres 22, 23, 24 et 25, même si je les ai modifiés depuis. Ça fait donc un moment que j'ai cette histoire en tête

-Je le répète cette histoire parle de viol, mais surtout de la reconstruction après un viol (si vous le désirez-vous pouvez ne pas lire la partie sur l'acte en lui-même, je l'ai délimité par un § en début et fin du passage)

-Les chapitres seront en général plus courts que ceux de Soul Tattoo (la moyenne de ST étant de 2500-3500 mots et celle de « Quand c'est non » de 1500-2500 mots)

-Cette fic sera surement moins longue que Soul Tattoo…mais je promets rien XD

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Violé**

Le Saint Sébastien* était une boite de nuit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldue, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle était fréquentée par de nombreux sorciers, notamment parce que le gérant était lui-même un sorcier né-moldu. L'ambiance qui rappelait beaucoup Poudlard était une autre raison, mais ce qui était la cause principale est qu'il n'existait aucune boite de nuit de ce type dans le monde sorcier.

Ron, Seamus et Dean avaient réussi à trainer Harry et Neville dans cette fameuse boite de nuit pour fêter la nomination en tant que professeur de botanique de ce dernier, ce qui faisait de lui le plus jeune professeur titulaire n'ayant jamais exercé à Poudlard.

En effet les cinq garçons avaient à peine 23 ans et parmi eux cinq, seul Harry ne travaillait pas et ce n'était pas faute d'opportunités, Harry avait un projet secret auquel il dédiait tout son temps, voilà tout.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boite de nuit Harry comprit pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas été invitée et trouva le choix d'une discothèque gay pour la promotion de Neville plus qu'étrange, vu que même si Harry et les trois autres étaient effectivement homosexuels ou bi, Neville était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro.

« - Je n'aime pas tellement danser et je ne comptais de toute façon pas draguer, Hannah me suffit amplement, alors je me suis dit que cette boite serait parfaite pour que vous vous amusiez, explicita Neville en voyant le regard désolé d'Harry

\- Effectivement et les gars profitent déjà, commenta Harry tandis que Dean et Seamus se déhanchaient collés-serrés sur la piste et que Ron était en grand discussion avec un grand noir au bar.

\- Profite aussi Harry, pour une fois que tu sors.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de sorciers pour que je puisse me lâcher, fit Harry avec un sourire triste

\- Toujours à refuser de sortir avec un sorcier ? Tu sais tous n'en veulent pas à ta célébrité et/ou à ton argent.

\- Je sais, mais je suis trop souvent tombé sur ce genre de personne pour tenter le coup une nouvelle fois, au moins les moldus ne me connaissent pas et je n'ai ni à m'inquiéter de voir son interview sur notre folle nuit dans le journal ni à me soucier de savoir s'il m'a approché pour moi ou pour mon nom.

\- Je sais, je comprends, et j'en suis désolé, s'excusa Neville, Hey ! Est-ce que ça ne serait pas Malfoy là-bas ? J'ignorais que le grand Malfoy était de l'autre bord.

\- Peut-être qu'il est comme toi, un hétéro accompagnant son pote gay. Quoi qu'avec le soin qu'il a toujours pris dans son apparence, il fait déjà cliché gay alors qui sait, » plaisanta Harry.

Lui et le blond n'avaient jamais vraiment enterré la hache de guerre, mais ils étaient loin le temps de Poudlard et lorsqu'ils se croisaient, ils se contentaient de s'ignorer.

« - Si Malfoy est gay il n'a pas dû être mécontent de voir son paternel aller en prison, commenta Seamus qui venait de les rejoindre ainsi que Dean.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une envie pressante, fini par dire Harry qui s'était déjà bu trois bières et dont la vessie commençait à protester. »

Ce qu'Harry ne vit pas lorsqu'il traversa la salle pour se rendre aux toilettes ce fut le blond qui le suivit des yeux avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Les toilettes étaient propre et dégageait une bonne odeur de lavande grâce à un discret sort d'auto-nettoyage.

Harry alla donc s'enfermer dans une des cabines en toute confiance.

« - Harry Potter ! L'interpela une voix alors qu'il sortait tout juste des toilettes.

\- C'est mon nom en effet, répondit Harry d'un ton glacial tout en se dirigeant vers le lavabo sans un regard pour celui qui l'avait interpelé.

\- Avec toutes les conneries sur toi que dit la Gazette je m'attendais pas à que ça soit vrai : le Sauveur est gay ! »

Harry se crispa au surnom.

« - Assurément, la Gazette dit plein de choses fausses quant à savoir si je suis gay ou si j'accompagne des amis gays cela ne regarde que moi. »

L'ex-Gryffondor fini par se tourner vers l'inconnu. C'était un blond, Harry se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu à Poudlard, il était deux ou trois ans plus âgé que lui et à Serpentard.

« - Acheron Sykes, » se présenta l'ex-Serpentard tout en tendant une main vers Harry.

Malgré sa méfiance Harry lui serra la main, certes il ne voulait pas de relation amoureuse ni même d'aventure d'un soir avec un sorcier, mais il n'allait pas refuser une discussion amicale, il n'était pas non plus asocial.

Mais Sykes avait visiblement autre chose en tête vu qu'une fois la main d'Harry dans la sienne, il tira dessus et attira le brun contre lui.

« - Tu sais Potter, je t'ai toujours trouvé très sexy, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille

\- Désolé Sykes, je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de relation, » expliqua Harry en le repoussant doucement.

Mais Sykes lui attrapa fermement le poignet.

« - Allez Potter, je suis sûr que tu adore ça te faire désirer, mais qu'en vrai je te plais bien.

\- Désolé, mais non, répliqua Harry plus sèchement en essayant de se dégager. »

A ce moment-là Harry maudissait la politique de la boite de nuit qui demandait aux sorciers de laisser leur baguette dans les vestiaires.

**§** Sykes ne voulait pas le lâcher et l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui, plaçant la main qui ne lui agrippait pas le poignet au creux de ses reins. Harry pouvait déjà sentir l'érection du blond ce qui lui fit lâcher un frisson de dégout.

« - Ça t'excite Potter, affirma plus que ne demanda Sykes en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry

\- Lâche-moi, je ne suis pas gay ! Mentit Harry

\- Tu es très mauvais menteur Potter. Répliqua Sykes en faisant glissé sa main dans le pantalon du brun, »

Harry avait beau se débattre, Sykes était bien plus grand et musclé que lui. En effet, pour son plus grand malheur, malgré ses 23 ans Harry ne dépassait pas de beaucoup le mètre soixante-cinq et pesait moins de soixante kilos. Ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de Sykes.

Ce qui avait pu être un atout lorsqu'il était attrapeur le mettait dans une situation dangereuse face à Sykes. Il ne put résister lorsqu'il le poussa dans une cabine.

Harry tomba à genoux, mais Sykes le releva en l'attrapant par les cheveux et le colla à lui, l'écrasant sous le poids de son corps. Lorsque Sykes prit de force les lèvres de Harry entre les siennes, le Gryffondor se débâtit de plus belle, mais rien n'y fit et Sykes tenta d'approfondir le baiser. Harry lui mordit la langue, mais l'ex-Serpentard en colère le gifla avant d'agripper ses cheveux pour le relever, collant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« - Tu te crois tout puissant monsieur le Sauveur, tu penses pouvoir aguicher et repousser comme tu veux, tu aimes ça, te débattre, rendre fou, mais peu importe ce que tu feras Potter, je vais te baiser, te baiser si fort que tu en redemanderas encore, te baiser si fort que tu hurleras et tu hurleras si fort que tout la boite l'entendra et tout le monde saura à quel point leur sauveur n'est qu'une petite trainée qui aime se faire défoncer, parce que c'est toi qui l'as cherché Potter, c'est toi qui as mis ce pantalon si serré sur ton p'tit cul, c'est toi qui t'es remué devant moi pour que je te suive ici, »

Pendant son monologue Sykes avait entreprit de défaire le pantalon d'Harry et déboutonner son propre jean. La respiration rauque de Sykes résonnait à l'oreille d'Harry tandis qu'il se frottait contre lui tout en l'emprisonnant de ses bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Harry encore assommé par la gifle et brisé par les mots de son agresseur se sentait comme une coquille vide, son corps était toujours là, mais ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, il n'était plus là, il n'existait plus, il ne sentait plus que le souffle de Sykes dans son cou et sa voix rauque à son oreille. Il se sentait comme séparé de son corps, comme brisé en mille morceaux et pourtant sa peur n'avait jamais été aussi viscérale, et pourtant chaque partie de lui criait pour sa survie, dans sa souffrance, il n'était plus vraiment présent et comme dépossédé de toute force il devint une poupée sans vie.

Fier de la reddition du brun, Sykes déchira le boxer de Harry et le pénétra violement sans la moindre préparation, Son cri de douleur mourut dans sa gorge.

La douleur était si intense qu'il sortit de son apathie et il ne lui resta plus que l'impression d'être déchiré en deux et cette peur viscérale.

Il avait peur, plus peur que lorsqu'il avait fait face au basilic, plus peur que lorsqu'il avait affronté Voldemort.

Il avait mal et peur, il était pétrifié, refusant de croire ce qui se passait. Il avait dit non, l'avait repoussé, s'était débattu. Plus il avait mal, plus sa peur le figeait et sous les coups de butoirs elle bloquait ses cris dans sa gorge.

Et pourtant, malgré la douleur et la peur, la main qui faisait des vas et viens sur son sexe avait réussie à le faire se dresser.

Il avait l'impression qu'on l'empalait et sa tête était emplie de cris de douleur et pourtant il ne cria pas une seule fois.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité et comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus Harry éjacula dans la main rugueuse.

Sykes dans son dos continua les coups de butoir effrénés et bestiaux avant d'éjaculer dans les ses entrailles meurtries.

« - C'était délicieux, susurra Sykes d'un ton salace tout en lui léchant l'oreille, on refera ça un de ces quatre ? »

**§** Sykes passa une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, un geste doux après cette violence. Puis il parti laissant sa victime s'écrouler dans le cabinet de toilette. Le visage d'Harry resta sec, mais sa douleur le dévorait de l'intérieur. Et il partit, loin dans sa tête, pour s'échapper de cette réalité. Réfugié dans son esprit il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien.

_A suivre_

* * *

*St Sébastien est entre autre, le saint patron des homosexuels

* * *

**Commentaire des Bêta : **

Harry avait un projet secret auquel il dédiait tout son temps, voilà tout. (**LeiBleuet: Qui avait oublié ce projet au fil des chapitres ? Personnellement j'avais TOTALEMENT zappé… Tu parles d'une bêta de qualité** )

Ce qu'Harry ne vit pas lorsqu'il traversa la salle pour se rendre aux toilettes ce fut le blond qui le suivit des yeux avant de lui emboiter le pas. (**LeiBleuet: Je me rappelle que quand j'ai lu cette phrase, la première fois, j'ai cru que tu parlais de Draco… La suite ma vite fait changé d'avis…**) [Harmonii3 : Comme Yume j'ai cru que c'était de Draco dont tu parlais mais heureusement ou malheureusement selon le point de vue ce ne fut pas le cas]

\- C'était délicieux, susurra Sykes d'un ton salace tout en lui léchant l'oreille, on refera ça un de ces quatre ? ( **LeiBleuet: Cette phrase me met mal à chaque fois que je la lis. Ce mec est vraiment dérangé…**)

* * *

Prochaine chapitre le 2 Juin 2019


	2. Trouvé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêtas **: LeiBleuet & Harmonii3

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter ; Rogue Guardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

-J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, que je ne vous ai pas choqué, ni replongé dans de mauvais souvenirs. Maintenant commence vraiment cette histoire, qui parle plus de reconstruction que de l'acte de viol. Je souhaite que les réactions d'Harry soit le plus réaliste possible, donc si tout cela vous semble caricaturé ou non-plausible, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Trouvé**

Draco Malfoy était homosexuel et ne l'assumait pleinement que depuis l'emprisonnement de son père. C'était donc la première fois qu'il allait dans une boite de ce genre. Il n'était pas du genre à danser disgracieusement sur un rythme barbare, mais cette ambiance était agréable, et il n'avait pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour être dragué. De plus, contrairement à son ami Blaise, il ne s'était pas enfilé bière sur bière et était parfaitement sobre, et pouvait donc pleinement profiter du spectacle ridicule qu'offrait les autres, il était de toute façon hors de question qu'un Malfoy soit ivre en public.

Il laissa son ami, qui dansait plus loin et prit la direction des toilettes.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes il ne prêta aucune attention à l'homme qui en sortait, mais il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements d'animal blessé.

Sa baguette à la main (hors de question qu'il la donne au vestiaire), il approcha prudemment de la cabine d'où venait la voix qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

Là, il découvrit une scène si morbide qu'il se retint à grande peine de vomir.

Harry Potter, son rival de Poudlard, était écroulé à demi-nu sur le sol des toilettes.

Son T-shirt était à moitié déchiré et son pantalon descendu au niveau de ses chevilles Sa joue gauche était rouge et sa lèvre fendu, ses yeux semblaient à la fois vide et hanté, mais le plus répugnant était le liquide blanchâtre et visqueux mélangé à du sang qui coulait de son anus jusqu'au sol.

« - P…Potter, » bégaya Draco

Potter ne répondit pas.

Après quelques secondes figé par le choc, Draco s'empressa de bloquer la porte des toilettes d'un _collaporta_. Il avait beau détester Potter, la situation était déjà assez humiliante pour le Gryffondor, pour que Draco ait le bon sens d'éviter que tout le monde le voit dans un tel état.

Il avait vu la belette avec les autres garçons de Gryffondor, alors sûrement que Potter était avec eux, mais Draco doutait que le brun apprécie l'arrivée de ses amis alors qu'il venait de se faire violer.

Car il n'y avait clairement pas de place au doute : Potter, le Gryffondor tête brulée, aimé de tous, le sauveur du monde sorcier, le sorcier qui avait tué le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald à seulement dix-sept ans, ce Harry Potter là, venait de se faire violer dans les toilettes d'une boite gay.

Draco défit sa veste et la posa sur les frêles épaules du brun qui ne réagit pas.

Cela lui paraissait tellement étrange, Potter était fort et courageux, il ne pouvait exprimer cette détresse sans âme que Draco voyait dans ses yeux.

Sans plus réfléchir il avait pris le brun dans ses bras et transplané à l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de crier « Appartement privé de Severus Rogue, Poudlard » Potter toujours dans ses bras.

« - Draco je t'ai déjà demandé de t'annoncer avant de… commença Severus avant de se figer à la vue de Potter porté comme une princesse par son filleul.

\- Désolé parrain, mais il y avait urgence.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé à cet incapable ?

\- Laisse-moi le poser dans la chambre d'ami, je t'expliquerai et apporte des potions antidouleur et de la sommeil-sans-rêve.

\- La sans-rêve ne marche plus sur Potter.

\- Comment ?

\- Il en a trop consommé après la guerre, il en a fait une accoutumance.

\- Merde ! Et bien quelque chose de plus ou moins équivalant alors, »

En voyant l'état du Gryffondor, Severus s'était déjà fait une idée sur ce qui lui était arrivé, mais espérait se tromper car il ne souhaitait quelque chose comme cela à personne pas même à Potter père.

Pourtant lorsqu'il vit la peau marbré de bleus et de griffures surtout au niveau des hanches et le sang séché sur ses fesses nues, il fut obligé d'avouer que son intuition était la bonne.

Au début il avait pensé que Potter était inconscient, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha il découvrit que le jeune homme avait les yeux grands ouverts, bien que sans vie. Ses grands yeux verts ne semblaient rien voir de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais ses émotions semblaient défiler dans son regard. Severus avait déjà vu ça de trop nombreuses fois pendant la guerre.

Lorsque le professeur s'approcha le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Malgré tout il parvint à lui faire boire une potion de sommeil profond et entreprit de le soigner, en dehors de sa zone intime déchirée, il n'avait aucune blessure significative et un baume les soigna en grande partie, même s'il en restait quelques traces. Mais Severus savait que le plus douloureux n'était pas physique et ignorait si le sauveur allait un jour s'en remettre.

« - Draco raconte-moi ce que tu sais, ordonna finalement Severus en quittant la chambre avec son filleul, »

Il fit apparaitre un service à thé et s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminé tandis que Draco s'asseyait dans le canapé

« - Je suis sorti en boite avec Blaise ce soir, au Saint Sébastien, c'est une boite gay. Vers une heure du matin je suis allé aux toilettes et c'est là que j'ai découvert Potter dans cet état.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout, j'avais vu Potter avec Weasley et les autres Gryffondor de notre promotion, mais je n'ai pas fait attention au moment où il est allé aux toilettes ni s'il était accompagné.

\- Ou suivi…

\- …Ou suivi.

\- Bien, Draco envoie un message aux amis de Potter pour éviter qu'ils s'affolent en ne voyant pas leur camarade revenir et fait de même avec Zabini. Je vais voir si je peux analyser le sperme du coupable. Je n'ai trouvé aucun résidu de sa magie donc soit c'est un moldu soit un sorcier médiocre et n'ayant pas utilisé sa magie.

\- Bien, parrain, je retourne auprès de Potter quand j'ai fini.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais ne l'approche pas, il risque de paniquer.

\- Compris, »

Lorsque Draco rentra dans la pièce, ce fut pour découvrir un ex-Gryffondor endormi recroquevillé en position fœtal. Sans un mot il recouvrit le corps tremblant d'une couverture et s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla se fut avec la certitude qu'il n'avait pas envie de se lever.

« - Je vois que tu es réveillé, si tu as mal il y a une potion contre la douleur sur la table de chevet. La salle de bain est à ta droite, dit une voix qu'Harry connaissait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tourner son regard vers la personne à qui elle appartenait qu'elle était déjà partie,»

Harry se leva alors péniblement, la douleur qu'il ressenti en s'asseyant lui rappela soudainement ce qui s'était passé et sans réfléchir un seul instant il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

L'eau trop chaude lui brulait la peau et son anus le faisait souffrir le martyre, mais il ne pleurait pas. Il avait envie de s'arracher le cœur, de vomir toute sa douleur, d'oublier, de disparaitre. Mais aucune larme ne semblait vouloir couler.

Harry frotta encore et encore sa peau, la faisant rougir jusqu'au sang. Il se sentait sale, tellement sale, la douleur en lui fini par exploser en un hurlement qui fit sursauter Draco et Severus alors attablés pour le petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'ils accoururent dans la salle de bain ce fut pour y découvrir le brun recroquevillé dans la baignoire, la peau rougie par l'eau brulante et couverte de griffures auto-infligées. Il ne hurlait plus, mais tremblait de tout son corps.

Draco s'approcha et posa la main sur le dos du brun qui fit un bond en arrière tout en frappant la main du blond pour l'éloigner. Les yeux emplis de terreur qui fixèrent Draco lui firent mal au cœur, mais comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien paraitre.

Severus tendit à son tour la main vers Harry, tout doucement et à la vue du brun. Voyant le Gryffondor hésiter Draco murmura d'une voix la plus douce possible:

« - Tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry, je ne te ferai aucun mal et Severus non plus. Nous sommes là pour te soigner et t'aider. Je sais que l'on n'a jamais été en bon terme, mais je te le promets jamais je ne te ferai de mal, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, »

Etonnamment cela calma un peu le brun qui attrapa la main tendue. Draco l'enroula dans une grande serviette éponge, avant de laisser Severus porter Potter jusqu'au lit. Doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, Draco expliqua à Harry qu'ils allaient lui passer de la crème pour soigner ses griffures, qu'ils allaient donc devoir le toucher, mais que c'est juste pour le soigner.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais dès que Severus s'approcha de sa peau nue de Harry fuit violement le contact et se mit en boule dans un coin du lit. Severus n'insista pas, mais réfléchissait au moyen par lequel il pourrait le soigner, surtout au niveau de son anus, qui s'était remis à saigner.

Finalement Harry se rendormit apaisé par les mots rassurants de Draco.

« - Et maintenant ? fini par demander Draco sèchement

\- Laissons le dormir, une fois qu'il se réveillera hors de question de le laisser rentrer chez lui seul, après, quand il sera moins apathique, il va falloir qu'il nous dise ce qu'il s'est passé pour que l'on puisse punir le coupable. Ensuite seulement je le renverrais chez lui.

\- On ne peut rien faire de plus je présume.

\- Il a des tas d'amis qui se feront une joie de prendre soin de lui. »

Les deux jours suivants, Harry resta dans un état catatonique. Severus était retourné faire ses cours à la fin du week-end, mais Draco était resté auprès d'Harry jour et nuit. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Harry, lui, avait juste envie de disparaitre, ses sentiments tourbillonnait en lui, mais semblaient enfermé dans une coquille protectrice qui l'empêchait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Puis à tout enfouir ainsi, Harry fini par se réveiller le mercredi matin, et à se persuader qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

« - Bonjour Malfoy, dit Harry

\- Bonj…Tu reparles ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Boire ?

\- Je…merci…Non, je n'ai…besoin de rien…répondit Harry la voix encore rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant plusieurs jours

\- Est-ce que tu te sens de me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, trancha Harry, maintenant si tu veux bien me donner des vêtements je rentre chez moi.

\- Hors de question tu restes ici pour l'instant ce qu'il s'est passé est grave ! Ça ne sert à rien d'être dans le déni.

\- Va te faire foutre Malfoy, je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Dis-moi au moins qui t'as fait subir ça !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- Que…Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Ce mec t'a violé !

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

\- Tu...tu as vu… »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, de la terreur au fond des yeux. Draco comprit alors l'erreur qu'il venait de faire et le malentendu, mais Harry était déjà dans un tel état que le blond ne sut quoi faire. La terreur, l'angoisse, la culpabilité, toutes les émotions qu'Harry avait tant cherché à enfouir, remontaient à la surface. Tout son corps tremblait d'effrois, tout en se recroquevillant sur-lui-même.

« - Je ne t'ai pas vu quand il t'a…violé. Je t'ai vu après…je ne voulais pas…bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas été violé ! cria Harry passant de la terreur à la colère

\- Tu vas me dire que tu voulais être pris violement dans des toilettes et que c'est pour ça que tu as imité l'inferi pendant trois jours.

\- J'ai bandé Malfoy, j'ai bandé et éjaculé ! C'était pas un viol ! »

Malgré lui Draco se figea en entendant la déclaration d'Harry. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir, il oscillait entre la peur et la colère. La colère contre celui qui lui avait ça, la colère contre Malfoy qui ne comprenait rien, et surtout le dégoût et la honte, celle de ne pas avoir su se défendre, celle d'avoir eu du plaisir dans un moment pareil. Il était tellement en colère, il avait envie de frapper Malfoy encore et encore, pour déverser sa douleur en frappant, se libérer de tous ces sentiments.

« - Cela n'empêche en rien qu'il s'agit d'un viol, Monsieur Potter. Une pénétration non consentit est un viol peu importe que votre corps ai eu une réaction mécanique à un stimulus de la part de celui qui vous a fait subir cela, répliqua la voix grave de Rogue. Harry se tourna vivement vers son ancien professeur qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Mais je…bégaya Harry perdant toute sa hargne

\- Potter, est-ce que tu le connaissais ? demanda Malfoy

\- Oui…Non…ça n'a pas d'importance. Je veux rentrer chez-moi, le ton était presque suppliant et Harry tremblait.

\- Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous vivez seul ou vivez-vous actuellement avec quelqu'un qui pourra prendre soin de vous ?

\- Je vis seul…Je…je n'ai pas de copain en ce moment.

\- Et les Weasley, il ne pourrait pas t'accueillir le temps que tu retombe sur pied ? demanda Malfoy sans la moindre animosité en prononçant le nom de la famille de rouquin.

\- Non ! hurla Harry

\- Si cela vous va, vous pouvez rester ici alors, cette chambre est inutilisé, j'ai cours la semaine et des permanences certains week-end, et Draco devra retourner à l'école lundi prochain, mais à partir de maintenant nous prendrons vous et moi, les repas ensemble, dans le salon.

\- Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

\- Nous ne te laisserons pas sortir seul alors, à moins que tu ne contactes les Weasley ou Granger tu resteras ici, répliqua autoritairement Malfoy, »

Harry outré retourna dans son lit pour faire face au mur et remonta la couverture sur sa tête.

Cette attitude boudeuse très enfantine amusa Draco et fit apparaitre un léger sourire sur le visage de Severus, malgré l'air agacé qu'il reprit tout de suite après. Mais les sautes d'humeur du brun n'étaient clairement pas bon signe.

A l'heure du déjeuner comme s'y étaient attendus les deux Serpentard, Harry resta cloitré dans sa chambre refusant de manger avec eux.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Commntaire des Bêtas** :

En voyant l'état du Gryffondor, Severus s'était déjà fait une idée sur ce qui lui était arrivé, mais espérait se tromper car il ne souhaitait quelque chose comme cela à personne pas même à Potter père. **(LeiBleuet : Et c'est pas peu dire !)**

Je n'ai trouvé aucun résidu de sa magie donc soit c'est un moldu soit un sorcier médiocre et n'ayant pas utilisé sa magie. **(LeiBleuet : … Pas de commentaire.)**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre 7 Juillet 2019_


	3. Brisé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: /

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

\- Pour l'instant 7 chapitres ont été écrit, mais je compte les modifier car ils ne me conviennent pas tout à fait, mais en tout cas il y a du contenu jusqu'au chapitre 7

\- Si quelqu'un souhaite devenir ma bêta,j'en serai ravie (Gurisa, ma bêta habituelle étant un peu trop occupée en ce moment)

-En ce septième jour du septième mois je vous souhaite un joyeux Tanabata !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Brisé**

Deux jours passèrent encore avant, qu'un soir, Harry finisse par sortir de la chambre. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer ainsi enfermé, alors il était sortit, sans véritable but. C'était l'heure du diner et il avait cru que Rogue et Malfoy seraient dans la Grande Salle, mais il les retrouva tout deux attablé dans le salon

« -Tu daigne enfin nous faire profiter de ta compagnie, railla Malfoy

-J'ai aucune envie de manger, répliqua sombrement Harry

-Asseyez-vous, » répondit calmement Rogue.

Cette situation sembla tellement étrange à Harry qu'il fit ce que Rogue lui demandait de façon très mécanique.

Malfoy et Rogue n'émettaient aucune animosité envers lui, au contraire ils étaient prévenant ou au moins patient, ce qui était bien la première fois. Malgré cela ils n'étaient pas étouffant et s'ils étaient toujours cyniques et narquois dans leur ton, c'était loin de ce à quoi Harry avait été habitué.

Il avait fallu qu'il soit agressé pour que les deux Serpentards se découvrent de la sympathie à son égard ? Non c'était assurément de la pitié. Et cela irrita d'autant plus Harry. Il détestait cette situation, il haïssait celui qui lui avait fait ça, haïssait Malfoy et Rogue pour leur pitié, il haïssait devoir rester enfermé, mais surtout il détestait son corps qui malgré sa souillure, continuait à vivre, même s'il n'avait pas faim, et que l'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir.

En plus de cela il n'avait pas pu récupérer sa baguette, et le sentiment de perte qui y était lié était une charge de plus sur son corps meurtrit.

Ses blessures physiques avaient pour la plupart guérit, ne restait que quelque bleus et son anus qu'il refusait toujours que Rogue lui touche, et n'arrivait pas non plus à toucher lui-même. Lorsqu'il voyait les marques restantes sur ses hanches et sentait la douleur de son anus, il avait envie de hurler contre celui qui lui avait fait ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser des empreintes qu'il pouvait voir, que Rogue pouvait voir quand ils le soignaient, des empreintes qui disait ce qu'il avait subi.

Une semaine passa.

Ce fut une semaine où Harry s'empêtra dans sa douleur et sa colère. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup la nuit, voire pas du tout, se réveillant emprunt à des crises d'hystérie qui l'empêchait de se rendormir par la suite. La journée, quand il se forçait à manger, c'était pour tout vomir dans les toilettes l'instant d'après.

Il voyait bien que Rogue et Malfoy, qui passait toutes ses soirées avec eux, faisaient un effort pour bouger lentement et ne jamais apparaitre derrière lui, mais à chaque mouvement brusque, à chaque bruit soudain, Harry sursautait et affichait une expression d'animal traqué.

Un jour Harry entendit les deux Serpentards parler

« -J'ai pu récupérer quelques informations auprès de madame Pomfresh sans dévoiler la raison de ma curiosité, commença Rogue, Elle m'a informé qu'il fallait laisser du temps à une victime de viol, qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer pour quelle aille mieux.

-Sauf que là ça ne progresse pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être parfaitement inutile et je ne plus me permettre de venir ici tout le temps et ne pas réviser mes potions.

\- Laisse-lui le temps, une fois qu'il ira mieux il n'y aura plus de raison qu'il reste et il aura ses amis Gryffondor pour le soutenir.

Alors Harry se promis une chose, il ferait semblant d'aller tout à fait bien ainsi les deux serpents qui le maintenaient captif le laisseraient partir, de tout façon il n'allait pas avoir à faire semblant, il allait bien ! Il avait juste envie de rester coucher toute la journée, de se faire oublier et de disparaitre, pour qu'enfin il n'ait plus rien à penser ou à ressentir.

Fort de sa décision Harry passa donc tous les repas avec les deux Serpentards et participait aux conversations, bien que de manière très factice se contentant d'avoir l'air d'écouter et de répondre lorsqu'on lui posait une question.

Lorsque Malfoy ou Rogue venait le voir dans sa chambre il attrapait un livre et faisait semblant de lire.

Pourtant ni Severus ni Draco n'était dupe. Ils voyaient bien la peau rougis d'avoir été trop frotté sous la douche, ils voyaient ses cernes sous les yeux, ses sursauts au moindre bruit et sa crispation dès que l'un deux s'approchait un peu trop. Ils voyaient bien que le jeune brun n'avalait pas plus de deux bouchés par repas se contentait ensuite de trifouiller son assiette sans rien manger, et il savait qu'ensuite, Harry se précipitait dans sa salle de bain pour tout vomir. Heureusement Severus avait trouvé un sors qui avait soigné l'anus d'Harry sans que personne n'ai à la touché. Le sort était moins efficace qu'un baume, mais la cicatrisation se faisait petit à petit.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Malfoy arrêta de venir pour travailler plus sérieusement sur ses potions, il passait sa dernière année de maitrise de potion et il lui fallait répéter les potions qu'il apprenait en cours s'il voulait suivre le rythme.

Harry se retrouva donc seul en compagnie de Rogue. Cela ne changea rien au plan d'Harry. Il allait montrer qu'il allait bien et enfin quitter l'appartement privé du professeur de potion.

Ainsi, mit-il un point d'honneur à venir tous les soirs manger dans le grand salon en compagnie de Rogue.

Le silence rendait Harry un peu mal à l'aise, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait engager la conversation avec cet homme qui l'avait haït toute sa scolarité et pourtant l'avait accueilli chez lui.

« -Mr Potter, commença Rogue, si vous voulez que votre violeur soit puni il va falloir parler. Plus vous attendrez plus les risques qu'il reste impuni augmente. »

Harry se figea, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Son visage devint pâle.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez _professeur_.

-Votre déni ne changera pas ce qui s'est réellement passé et ne vous aidera pas à aller mieux.

-Je vais très bien.

-Cela ne sert à rien de mentir.

-Je vais très bien ! »

Harry se leva brusquement et retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

La colère grondait en lui, une colère bouillonnante qui voilait ses yeux et lui donnait envie de tout détruire. Mais une fois assis sur son lit, sa colère disparue comme un ballon qu'on dégonfle. A quoi bon s'énerver, ça ne servait à rien. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être énervé vu que rien ne s'était passé, puisque Rogue mentait, puisqu'il s'était rien passé. Non, il s'était rien passé. Rien. Rien. Rien !

Une hystérie nouvelle imprégna Harry. Sa peur, sa colère et son déni entrainait une confusion qui le rendit presque fou.

Luttant contre l'hystérie il se répétait encore les mêmes mots : Il ne s'était rien passé, Il ne s'était rien passé, Il ne s'était rien passé !

Severus, contrairement aux apparences n'était pas insensible, ainsi se décida-t-il à retrouver Potter dans la chambre d'ami. Son approche avait sans doute été un peu trop directe, mais cette situation le rendait mal à l'aise et il en perdait en subtilité et en art de la manipulation.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Potter. Il entendit alors un bruit étrange venant de la salle de bain.

Il découvrit alors Potter, un ciseau en main, se coupant de larges mèches de cheveux dans des mouvements désordonnés, une expression de panique sur le visage.

A certains endroits de son corps, sa peau était rougie, marbré de griffure dont certaines saignaient.

Severus resta un instant figé de stupeur. Avant de lancer un _Expeliarmus_ sur Potter, lui retirant les ciseaux des mains.

Mais Potter se mit alors à s'arracher les cheveux à la main. S'arrachant des touffes entières de cheveux.

« -Potter…commença Severus

-Il m'a touché ! Il m'a salit ! Je dois retirer ! Nettoyer ! Enlever ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Il m'a salit ! »

Severus s'avança alors, attrapant les poignets du garçon. Potter se figea, son regard affolé cherchait une échappatoire, comme un animal prit dans les feux d'une voiture. Severus l'attira loin de la salle de bain et le fit s'assoir sur son lit.

Severus regarda le jeune homme tremblant devant lui. Son visage était tordu par la douleur, mais toujours aucune larme ne coulait.

Il avait déjà vu Potter en colère, vexé, affolé ou frustré, mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression de détresse sur ce visage si semblable à celui de son père. Cette détresse, dans ces yeux, à la couleur si semblables à ceux de Lily, toucha une zone en Severus qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier.

Ce qui le toucha d'autant plus était que dans cette peur se nichait une sorte de résolution, comme une demande d'aide dans le noir, un appel auquel on sait qu'il n'y aura aucune réponse. Et dans ces yeux, ce n'était plus Lily qu'il voyait, mais lui-même enfant. Et ce constat lui glaça le sang. C'était lui, sous les coups de son père, suppliant sa mère de l'aider, mais la voyant le fixer sans rien faire, trop effrayée pour agir. Il avait envie de fuir cette situation, il n'était pas apte à gérer un homme brisé.

Pourtant, plutôt que de fuir, Severus fit ce que Lily avait fait un jour pour lui, et prit Harry dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps frêle qui tremblait toujours, tout doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Potter se figea, terrifié, puis petit à petit il se détendit et le visage enfouit contre le torse de son ancien professeur, il enroula ses bras autour de Severus et s'y accrocha.

«-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fort. Tu as le droit de pleurer. » Déclara Severus, répétant les mots de Lily.

Potter ne répondit pas, mais bientôt montèrent des sanglots étouffés. Severus sentit sa robe devenir humide, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour s'éloigner.

Severus se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Lily lui avait dit ces mots. Le corps meurtrit par les coups de son père, il l'avait vu jeter sa mère du haut de l'escalier et elle ne s'était plus jamais relevée. Il avait passé trois jours dans le mutisme, puis Lily l'avait retrouvé, l'avait enlacé et réconforté, et il avait pleuré pour la première et dernière fois.

Après de longues minutes, les sanglots se tarirent et Severus sentit le corps de Potter s'alourdit contre lui.

Épuisé par toutes ces émotions, le jeune homme s'était endormi.

Severus s'autorisa un minuscule sourire attendrit lorsqu'il allongea Potter dans son lit. Mais il se répit vite. Si il avait songé renvoyer Potter chez lui d'ici une ou deux semaines, il n'en était plus question. Cet idiot de Gryffondor avait tellement refoulé ses émotions qu'il était dans un état pire que lors de son arrivé et il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui pour remonter la pente.

Severus voulu partir se servir un bon Whisky Pur Feu, mais il resta là, au chevet de Potter qui avait attrapé sa main dans son sommeil et ne l'avait pas lâché depuis.

Sincèrement troublé par la fragilité affichée par le jeune homme, Severus resta à côté de la forme endormie, essayant de lui procurer un certain réconfort par sa seule présence. Severus sentait que le Gryffondor avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il comprenait ce sentiment, enfant, il avait connu cette solitude si pesante lors des moments de détresse.

Severus détacha la main de Potter et la reposa sur son ventre. Il fut pris d'une envie soudaine et repoussa ce qu'il restait des cheveux du garçon. Le geste tendre sembla apaiser Potter dont le visage se décrispa légèrement.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, je reste là. »

_A suivre_

* * *

Suite le 4 Aout 2019


	4. Tourmenté

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: /

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tourmenté**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry avait l'impression de s'être fait écrasé par un troupeau d'hippogriffe, et en même temps, il se sentait plus léger. Sa tête était lourde et lui tournait légèrement, mais vide, et sa calme lui faisait un bien fou.

Ce fut que lorsqu'il fit un mouvement pour se lever qu'il sentit la main dans la sienne et qu'il vit Severus Rogue endormi sur une chaise à son chevet. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un rideau autour de son visage. Il avait l'air bien plus humain, presque vulnérable.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Harry lâcha le plus doucement possible la main du professeur endormi et se glissa sans un bruit en dehors de la chambre.

Harry s'assit dans le salon, l'esprit tourmenté et apaisé en même temps.

Les souvenirs de la veille étaient flous, mais il se souvenait de la chaleur rassurante d'une personne à ses côtés, des bras autour de lui, sa main dans la sienne. Cette chaleur avait comme apaisé son cœur.

Il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois depuis qu'il était là. Il avait voulu par moment, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il était sec, vide. Et pourtant quand Rogue lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de pleurer, c'était comme si une valve s'était ouverte et il s'était effondré. C'était comme si tout son monde s'écroulait, mais il n'avait pas eu peur, car il y avait cette chaleur autour de lui, qui le tenait, l'empêchait de tomber. C'était la première fois. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Petit, il n'avait jamais eu de soutiens lorsqu'il était malade ou avait un cauchemar, alors il avait toujours caché sa détresse et sa peine. Ado il avait toujours dû se montrer fort, il était le Survivant, l'espoir de la population sorcière, il ne devait pas faiblir. Il avait continué à cacher sa peine, mais Rogue l'avait trouvé et au lieu de l'ignorer ou être en colère contre lui, il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il allait falloir qu'il s'excuse si il ne voulait pas se faire insulter ou frapper, Rogue avait été gentils, la veille, mais il allait surement être en colère au réveil…Harry fit alors ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il devait éviter qu'on soit en colère contre lui : il prépara le petit-déjeuner.

Il était encore tôt, alors il cuisina en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Harry avait passé tellement de temps à table sans manger, en essayant de paraitre en pleine forme qu'il avait fini par remarquer tous les détails sur l'alimentation du professeur : Rogue buvait son thé sans sucre ni lait, mais le matin il buvait du café avec un peu de lait. Il avait remarqué qu'il aimait les fruits frais, mais ne prenait jamais de jus et qu'il aimait ses œufs brouillés et son porridge sans sucre ni miel. Ainsi prépara-t-il un petit déjeuner au gout du professeur.

Réglé comme une horloge, Severus se réveilla exactement une heure avant le début des cours. Il lui fallut quelque secondes avant de réaliser l'endroit où il était et de remarquer l'absence de Potter dans son lit. La bonne odeur d'œuf brouillé lui fit alors froncer les sourcils. Jamais il ne demandait aux elfes de cuisiner pour lui dans ses appartements, s'il voulait manger la nourriture des elfes, il mangeait dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son salon, ce n'était pas un elfe qui cuisinait, mais Potter. Dans les mêmes habits que la veille, les cheveux à moitié coupés à moitié arrachés laissant des trous dans sa tignasse encore plus improbable que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il le vit, Potter baissa la tête dans une attitude presque de soumission.

Severus s'était attendu à ce que Potter affiche un sourire factice ou un air gêné, mais clairement pas à cette attitude, on aurait dit que Potter était prêt à se faire crier dessus voire se faire frapper.

Sans un mot, Severus s'assit. Il leva un sourcil de surprise quand il vit que le petit déjeuner préparé par Potter était exactement à son gout. Potter essayait de retourner discrètement dans sa chambre sans un mot, mais Severus le vit et l'interpela.

« -Avez-vous mangé ? demanda Severus

-Non, répondit Harry tout bas

-Alors asseyez-vous. »

Potter releva la tête de surprise avant de la rabaisser vivement, les yeux toujours fixé sur ses pieds nus. Il alla s'assoir mais ne fit pas mine de prendre quoi que ce soit pour manger.

« -Doit-on vous dire tout ce que vous devez faire ? Mangez ! » Ordonna froidement Severus

Potter fit la même expression de surprise avant de prendre un toast, qu'il mangea sec. Cette attitude irrita Severus de plus bel. Ce gamin n'était pas fichu de s'alimenter correctement ? Certes il avait vécu un événement traumatisant, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait aller mieux.

Severus ne comprenait pas le comportement du gamin qui semblait bien plus docile que d'habitude.

« -Quand vous aurez fini de mangé allez-vous assoir sur le canapé pour que je m'occupe de votre affreuse tignasse, » fini par dire Severus

Potter acquiesça brièvement sans lâcher son morceau de pain des yeux.

Potter n'avait pas mangé grand-chose lorsqu'il alla s'assoir dans le canapé. Sans un mot Severus sortit sa baguette et commença à lui couper les cheveux.

Les épaules du jeune homme étaient tendues et chaque mèche de cheveux qui tombait semblait être un vrai supplice. A chaque bruit de découpe, Severus s'attendait à ce que Potter s'enfuit, au vu de la tension palpable qui se dégageait du Gryffondor.

Quand il eut fini Severus fut bien plus satisfait qu'il ne l'aurait avoué. La coupe de Potter n'avait jamais été aussi esthétique. Il avait coupé très court sur les côté, les rasant presque, égalisant aussi les zones que Potter avait mutilées la veille. Severus n'avait pas fait grand-chose sur le dessus. Il avait juste raccourcit les longueurs évitant ainsi à Potter d'avoir un nid d'oiseau au-dessus de la tête, faisant aussi disparaitre la différence de longueur dû aux découpes sauvages effectuées par Potter la veille.

En fait Severus ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le jeune homme avec une coupe aussi esthétique. Quand il rangea sa baguette il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

« -Vous m'avez assez fait perdre de temps Potter, retournez dans votre chambre. J'ai un cours à donner. »

Sans se faire prier, Harry se leva précipitamment et retourna dans sa chambre sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'il entendit le tableau se refermer derrière Rogue, il osa enfin se lever de son lit pour aller dans sa salle de bain. Il s'était attendu à une coupe de cheveux digne de ce que tante Pétunia lui avait fait une fois, mais il fut surprit de découvrir qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien coiffé.

Il avait su coupé là où il fallait en évitant les épis, bref si Rogue abandonnait le métier de maitre des potions, il pouvait tout à fait se convertir en coiffeur. Ce qui était étrange…

Soudain l'image de Rogue habillé en coiffeur moldu lui vient en tête ce qui lui déclencha un sacré fou rire.

Four rire qui finit étranglé dans sa gorge. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry n'avait pas rit et rien que penser à la raison pour laquelle il avait dû se faire couper les cheveux lui avait coupé l'envie de rire.

Severus quant à lui était préoccupé, les réactions de Potter étaient inquiétantes. La crise la veille et son quasi mutisme ainsi que sa soumission au matin, n'avait rien de semblable à ce que cette tête brulé de Gryffondor l'avait habitué. Mais Severus allait avoir au moins une réponse au mystère qu'était devenu Potter. En effet sa potion d'ADN allait enfin être finie et le résultat lui permettait peut-être de trouver le coupable de l'état du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Ainsi c'est avec impatience, apparaissant sous la forme d'une plus grande sévérité, pour le plus grand malheur de ses élèves, qu'il attendit le soir.

Quand Severus revint dans ses appartements se fut pour découvrir Potter à quatre pattes essuyant avec son propre T-shirt le thé qu'il avait apparemment renversé.

« -Vous êtes un sorcier Potter utilisez votre baguette. »Gronda Severus atterré par la stupidité du Gryffondor.

Potter se figea et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« -Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le clairement Potter !

-Je n'ai plus ma baguette, fini par dire Potter à peine plus fort

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai plus de baguette ! hurla Potter

-Qu'en avez-vous fait ? s'exclama autoritairement Severus

-Elle est toujours au St Sébastien

-En dépit de la situation dans laquelle Draco, vous a trouvé je doute qu'il ait oubli de récupérer votre baguette.

-Je ne l'avais pas sur moi. Elle était à la consigne.

-A la consigne ? N'avez-vous pas assez vu de la guerre pour avoir qu'il ne faut jamais se séparer de sa baguette.

-C'était la règle de la boite.

\- Briser le règlement ne vous a jamais dérangé auparavant. Quoi qu'il en soi heureusement que Draco n'a pas suivi cette règle sinon il aurait dû traverser toute la boite avec vous dans les bras, je suis sûr que cela aurait fini en première page de la _Gazette des sorciers_. »

D'un geste Severus fit disparaitre la flaque de thé et alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Comme souvent depuis qu'il était là, il s'assit sur son lit et y resta sans rien faire jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Rogue ne lui adressa pas un mot de tout le repas et Harry retourna dans sa chambre, il était tôt, mais il préférait dormir que de rester éveillé, au moins quand il dormait il ne pensait plus à ce qui s'était passé, même si il en cauchemardait régulièrement.

Severus était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait enfin pu prendre connaissance du résultat.

« - Acheron Sykes, » avait-il découvert

L'avantage avec les sang-pur c'était qu'il était très simple de les identifier via leur patrimoine génétique.

Ainsi savait-il l'identité du coupable, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sans Potter. Si le Gryffondor ne portait pas plainte, l'affaire ne serait jamais portée en justice.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi Potter ne s'était pas défendu, il avait fait face au seigneur des ténèbres après tout. Mais sans baguette, Potter avait été impuissant. Peut-être que s'il avait été armé il aurait pu se défendre. Mais en était-il sûr ? Même pour quelqu'un comme Potter la peur pouvait briser le courage et figer l'esprit.

_A suivre_

* * *

Suite le 1er Septembre 2019


	5. Epuisé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LessaWatberg

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

-Merci à LessaWatberg, Harmonii3 et LeiBleuet qui m'ont toutes les trois proposées de devenir mes bêta lectrice, c'est un vrai luxe pour moi et je les remercie toutes les 3 pour leur implication.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Epuisé **

Le lendemain Harry découvrit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit.

Il se jeta dessus comme un assoiffé sur un verre d'eau. La chaleur qui se répandit le long de son bras et il se sentit plus fort, son âme brisée semblait moins douloureuse.

Il se leva plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il était enfermé chez Rogue. Il rejoignit le professeur déjà assis à la table du dîner.

« -M…Merci professeur, dit-il doucement

-Mangez tant que c'est chaud. Et vous avez intérêt à manger plus d'un toast aujourd'hui, vous commencez à ressembler à un squelette. »

Harry se servit un demi bol de porridge et prit deux toasts sous le regard acéré de Rogue.

« -Lundi de la semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas cours, nous irons donc au ministère pour que vous déposiez plainte. Il est grand temps de mettre Sykes derrière les barreaux. »

Harry se figea, le nom lui fit remonter des souvenirs.

_« -C'était délicieux, on refera ça un de ces quatre ? » _

Un vase explosa, et au même moment Harry se replia sur lui-même, les jambes repliées sur lui-même et la tête entre les genoux.

« Potter ! Potter ! » Criait Severus, mais cela ne fit pas réagir le garçon.

« Potter ! Potter ! Harry ! » Finit par crier le maitre des potions.

Cela fit sursauter le jeune homme qui regarda Severus d'un air affolé et perdu.

« -Prenez, » dit Severus en tendant une potion calmante.

Potter l'avala sans même regarder ce que c'était ou au moins lui demander la nature de sa potion.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de tiquer devant l'attitude du brun. Cette confiance était quelque peu perturbante. Il ne fit malgré tout aucun commentaire, mais il eut une voix bien moins autoritaire que d'ordinaire.

« -Potter, si vous ne portez pas plainte il sera libre de faire la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le regard terrifié de Potter s'alluma d'une lueur que Severus reconnut. C'était celle de celui prêt à tout pour protéger les innocents. La lueur du héros prêt à se sacrifier.

Severus en était à la fois rassuré et inquiet.

Le monde magique était en paix, Potter n'aurait jamais dû avoir à nouveau ce regard, mais en même temps c'était la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu en mettant en avant de possibles nouvelles victimes de Sykes.

« -Lundi je vous veux rasé, lavé et habillé proprement.

-Je n'ai pas de vêtement propre, dit Potter en serrant les dents

-Et bien je vous donnerai une robe propre. »

Harry comprit parfaitement qu'il était congédié et retourna dans sa chambre.

Devoir aller au ministère le stressait, mais l'idée même d'autres personnes victimes de la même chose que lui…non…impossible…il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se faire.

Le stress croissait tandis qu'il regardait le mur en pierres grises face à lui. Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer et il avait l'impression qu'il manquait d'oxygène.

L'air devenait pesant.

Severus était concentré sur une potion pour l'infirmerie, lorsqu'une alarme retentit. C'était juste un son de cloche l'avertissant si quelque chose d'anormal se passait dans la chambre de Potter. Et de toute évidence, c'était le cas. Pas question de le laisser se mutiler une seconde fois.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la petite pièce, ce fut pour découvrir le jeune garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même au fond de son lit à baldaquin, l'air était tellement chargé de magie qu'il en devenait difficile de respirer, mais Severus doutait que cela soit la cause de la respiration rauque de Potter.

Le professeur s'approcha. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il s'assit sur le lit et posa doucement sa main sur le dos de Potter

Le Gryffondor fit un bond, mais rendu maladroit par sa situation de détresse, il manqua de tomber, et ce ne fut que grâce à Severus qu'il ne s'étala pas par terre. Severus s'éloigna un peu, mais resta assis sur le lit.

La respiration de Potter était sifflante et erratique, et cela semblait s'aggraver de seconde en seconde. Severus ne pouvait pas lui redonner de la potion calmante ainsi il lui parla le plus calmement possible.

« -Potter, écoutez-moi, vous êtes juste en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Prenez votre temps, de grandes inspirations, de grandes expirations, calquez-vous sur ma respiration. Voilà, calmement… »

Petit à petit, bercé par la voix grave de son professeur, Harry sentit sa détresse se calmer et sa respiration se réguler. Mais bientôt l'esprit plus calme, il prit conscience de ce qui s'était passé dans le salon, puis dans sa chambre.

« -Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, je ne voulais pas casser ce vase ! Je ne voulais pas utiliser la magie ! Je vais le ramasser, je…je…

-Calmez-vous, ordonna sèchement Rogue

-Oui, monsieur. » Répondit docilement Harry.

Cette réponse fit froncer les sourcils à Severus. Décidément, Potter n'agissait pas comme il avait pu auparavant. Il était docile et apeuré, presque comme un enfant battu. Mais une phrase fit tiquer le maitre de potion : « je ne voulais pas utiliser la magie », comme s'il s'agissait d'un interdit. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Harry quant à lui, ne se rendait pas compte qu'il agissait avec son professeur comme il avait agi avec les Dursley. La peur et son instinct voyaient Rogue comme une figure d'autorité, comme l'enfant qu'il avait été avait considéré les Dursley. Mais Rogue n'agissait ni en le menaçant ni en lui criant dessus, ce qui le déstabilisait encore plus.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de dépit. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer Potter, le garçon était bien trop instable, le matin il pouvait être parfaitement calme, puis devenir complètement hystérique, passer d'apathique à enragé, alterner le soumis et rebelle, être en même temps combatif et terrifié.

Et tous ces changements d'humeur pouvaient arriver dans la même journée !

C'était tout simplement épuisant, et le garçon ne disait pratiquement rien de ce qui lui passait par la tête, ainsi Severus était juste incapable de savoir comment l'aider. Avec toutes ces sautes d'humeurs, Potter n'était jamais calme ou apaisé, sauf lorsqu'il jouait aux échecs avec Draco.

La façon dont ils étaient arrivés tous les deux à jouer aux échecs ensemble avait été bien curieuse. C'était un samedi où Draco était passé pour la journée. Potter était arrivé alors que les deux Serpentards disputaient une partie d'échec. Mais plutôt que de les ignorer, comme il le faisait en général, Potter s'était arrêté à côté d'eux et était resté là, debout, à les regarder jouer. Ni Draco, ni Severus n'avait fait de commentaire si ce n'est que Severus avait venir à Potter une chaise pour qu'il s'y asseye. Ce que le jeune homme avait fait sans détacher le jeu du regard.

Lorsqu'une petite alarme avait sonné, signal comme quoi la potion de Severus qu'il avait laissé reposer pouvait désormais être continuée, Severus s'était levé. Il avait félicité Draco pour sa ténacité et s'était dirigé vers son laboratoire.

Il ne savait pas quel billywig* avait piqué Draco, mais le jeune blond, alors qu'il avait esquissé un geste pour ranger le jeu, s'était alors tourné vers Potter et lui avait demandé s'il voulait jouer. Les yeux de Potter étaient devenus ronds. Il s'était figé de surprise et il avait commencé à acquiescer avant de suspendre son geste pour avouer qu'il n'avait pas de pièces.

« -Prenez les miennes Potter, avait déclaré Severus, mais faites attention, elles sont habituées à un certain niveau de jeu

-Qui sait, peut-être que je joue mieux que vous, » avait répliqué Potter du feu dans les yeux.

Severus n'avait pas relevé, visiblement Potter était dans une phase rebelle, après son silence.

Le maitre de potion était revenu une demi-heure plus tard. Au vu de l'avancée de la partie, Potter et Draco étaient presque à la fin et au vu de la partie sur l'échiquier, Potter n'était pas si mauvais joueur que ça.

« -Echec et mat ! avait fini par déclarer Draco triomphalement

-J'ai perdu, avait accepté Potter, tu sais Malfoy, tu es vraiment bon, tu joues presque aussi bien que Ron.

-Que…Ne me compare pas à ta stupide belette Potter, je suis sûr que je le bas à plate couture, avait tiqué Draco avec sa fierté habituelle

-Tu ne devrais pas le prendre si mal Draco. Ce que vient de dire Potter, est un très bon compliment. Cela m'écorche les lèvres de l'avouer, mais il semble certain que Mr Weasley est un joueur d'échec de haut niveau, avait déclaré Severus bien que son expression montrait parfaitement son dégout pour Ronald Weasley

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Et bien, avait continué Severus, il a su gagner contre un jeu enchanté par McGonagall elle-même…

-Je suis sûr que j'en suis aussi capable ! Coupa Draco

-…à l'âge de 11ans. »

Draco s'était tû, le visage horrifié. Il avait ensuite froncé les yeux, s'était tourné à nouveau vers Potter et lui avait ordonné de refaire une partie.

Cela avait fait sourire le Gryffondor, d'un sourire doux, bien qu'un peu triste, puis il avait accepté d'un hochement de tête.

Depuis à chaque fois que Draco venait, Potter et lui faisaient une partie ou deux. Et à chaque fois, Potter semblait plus détendu, il paraissait serein et bien souvent amusé par les éclats de colère ou de victoire de Draco.

Mais ces moments étaient rares et Severus devait gérer les sauts d'humeur de Potter en plus de la fatigue de ses cours. C'est simple, il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie : que Potter relâche la pression et retourne enfin chez lui. Et quoi de mieux pour cela que de faire passer son violeur devant la justice ?

_A suivre_

* * *

*Billywig : Le **Billywig** est un insecte de couleur bleu saphir étincelante. La vitesse à laquelle le Billywig vole le rend la plupart du temps invisible aux yeux des Moldus et même souvent aux sorciers qui ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence que lorsqu'ils ont été piqués. L'extrémité inférieure de son corps se termine par un long dard très fin. La victime d'une piqûre souffre de vertiges suivis d'un état de lévitation.

* * *

**Commentaire des Bêtas** :

**Lessa** :

-Mangez tant que c'est chaud. Et vous avez intérêt à manger plus d'un toast aujourd'hui, vous commencez à ressembler à un squelette. » Harry se servit un demi bol de porridge et prit deux toasts sous le regard acéré de Rogue. (**Mdr, bah tu as dit plus de un, donc deux ça marche, Malin le Potty **! )

_« -C'était délicieux, on refera ça un de ces quatre ? »( _**Cette phrase m'avait à l'époque donné des frissons et elle m'en donne encore.)**

« -Potter, si vous ne portez pas plainte il sera libre de faire la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre. »… (**ou à vous, quoi je suis sadique** **? **)

Pas question de le laisser se mutiler une seconde fois. (**C'est bien, bon réflexe, Monsieur la terreur des cachots !**)

-Calmez-vous, ordonna sèchement Rogue (**vilain Severus, on reste gentil**)

Et tous ces changements d'humeur pouvaient arriver dans la même journée ! (**Moi je dis bipolaire mon pote !)**

-Qui sait, peut-être que je joue mieux que vous, » avait répliqué Potter du feu dans les yeux. (**paf dans les dents !**)

-…à l'âge de 11ans. » (**Alors il dit quoi le Draco là, hein ! Il dit quoi ? Hé bah il ne dit rien !**)

Et à chaque fois, Potter semblait plus détendu, il paraissait serein et bien souvent amusé par les éclats de colère ou de victoire de Draco. (**ça fait du bien ❤**)

* * *

Suite le 6 Octobre 2019


	6. Décrédibilisé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: /

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note** :

-la quasi-totalité de ce que va dire l'auror est tiré de véritables phrases dites par des policiers à des femmes venues porter plainte pour viol

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Décrédibilisé**

Le Lundi matin Harry trouva une robe au pied de son lit. C'était une robe noir, assez simple, mais décorée de boutons argentés ce qui la rendait plutôt élégante.

C'est la boule au ventre, qu'Harry s'habilla. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. Il ne faisait pas ça pour lui, c'était pour que personne d'autre ne devienne une victime.

Rogue l'attendait dans le salon habillé presque de la même manière.

De tout le chemin jusqu'à la grille extérieur, aucun des deux ne dit mot. Ils arrivèrent en transplanant juste à côté de la cabine téléphonique qui sert d'entré au ministère de la magie.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva presque collé à Rogue dans la cabine, Harry se figea. Il sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos et tous ses sens en éveil, prêt à fuir.

Rogue insensible comme toujours, se contenta de faire le 62442 avant de les présenter à la petite voix de la cabine.

Harry se sentait malade et n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Il se presipita hors de la cabine, dès qu'ils furent arrivé, mais ce fut presque pire le bruit qui l'entoura soudainement, les gens qui se retournaient sur son passage et tous les dangers potentiels que cela impliquait le mirent mal à l'aise de plus bel. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de fuir était la présence de Rogue. Alors qu'elle lui avait donné envie de fuir lorsqu'ils étaient collés dans la cabine, cette fois la présence de Rogue dans son dos le calmait. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurante et en même temps, suivre le professeur des potions permettait à Harry de rester concentrer sur la raison de sa présence sans sombrer dans la panique.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau des Aurors toujours sans un mot. Ils furent accueillis par une femme aux traits burinés et à la tenue élimée. Elle les dirigea vers ce qu'elle appela le bureau des déclarations.

Là un homme à l'aspect fatigué et une cicatrice barrant sa joue droite était assis de l'autre côté d'un bureau en bois brut.

« -C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement

-Déclaration d'une agression sexuelle aggravée, » répondit Rogue.

L'Auror se renfrogna encore plus. Son physique gras laissait deviner une musculature laissée à l'abandon, qui l'identifiait comme un Auror qui n'était plus sur le terrain depuis un certain temps.

« -Je suppose que c'est pas vous qui venez porter plainte, déclara l'Auror à Severus avec un air dégouté.

-En effet, répondit froidement Rogue en se décalant pour laisser apparaitre Harry.

L'Auror fut surprit une fraction de seconde avant de se reprendre.

Harry s'assit, Rogue resta debout à côté de lui.

Encore une fois la présence de Rogue n'était pas tout à fait rassurante, mais elle lui donnait un point de repère, un point de repère qui lui permit de regarder l'Auror en face de lui sans que sa peur ne dévore son regard et son cœur.

L'Auror sortit une feuille sur laquelle il nota quelques mots.

« -Votre nom, demanda l'Auror avec brusquerie

-Harry James Potter, répondit Harry placidement comme détaché de sa réponse

-Comme si il l'avait pas reconnu, grommela Rogue à lui-même même si Harry l'entendit

-Raison de la présence.

-Je viens de vous le donner, gronda Rogue

-J'ai besoin que le plaignant donne la raison lui-même, répliqua l'Auror avec mépris

-J'ai été agressé…répondit Harry la voix tremblante

-C'est bien vague « agressé »

-N'ayez pas honte des mots Potter, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne rend pas la chose moins terrible.

-J'ai été…violé, fini par dire Harry à mi-voix

-Quand ?

-Euuh…

-Il y a 26 jours exactement, répondit Rogue à sa place.

-ça s'est passé il y a presque un mois et vous ne venez que maintenant ?

-Ou…oui. »

Le ton soupçonneux de l'Auror irrita hautement Severus qui sans réfléchir, posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle de Potter, le jeune homme sursauta, mais se détendit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son ancien professeur des potions.

« -Vous savez qu'un faux témoignage est passible de poursuite. » commenta l'Auror avec condescendance.

Harry se figea.

« -Je ne mens pas, » fini-t-il par dire les dents serré.

Il était prit entre son appréhension de redevoir vivre cette soirée, sa honte de devoir avouer sa faiblesse et sa colère face à l'homme devant lui qui semblait ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

« -Alors dites-moi ce qui s'est passé

-J'étais à la boite de nuit St Sébastien avec des amis, je suis allé aux toilettes quand Sykes est arrivé, je crois qu'il m'a suivi. Il m'a frappé et…déshabillé…et…et…

-Sykes comment ?

-Acheron Sykes…

-Comment étiez-vous habillé ?

-Hein ? Euh, j'avais…j'avais un jean slim et un T-shirt bleu…

-Je vois…commenta l'Auror en notant quelque chose sur la feuille, avez-vous fait quelque chose laissant penser que vous étiez intéressé ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Etes-vous sûr d'avoir dit non et qu'il vous a entendu ?

-Oui, enfin, je crois, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas homosexuel.

-Et suppose qu'il y avait du monde dans la boite de nuit ce soir-là, si vous n'étiez pas d'accord, vous avez dû crier non ? Pourquoi personne ne vous a-t-il entendu ?

-Je…je n'ai pas crié, bégaya Harry

Son visage était pâle et de la sueur froide coulait le long de son front. Il se revoyait prisonnier de Sykes, incapable de crier. Il sentait son corps, son souffle à son oreille. La main de Rogue se crispa sur son épaule, lui faisant légèrement mal, mais cela lui permit de sortir de son flash-back

« -Vous n'avez pas crié ? Dans ce cas vous vous êtes défendu, vous êtes le Sauveur, je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous savez vous battre.

-Je…oui, enfin…

-Vous ne semblez pas sur de vous. Aviez-vous bu Mr Potter ?

-Non…enfin, oui…mais je n'étais pas ivre, je…

-Donc vous étiez habillé de façon aguichante, n'avez pas crié et ne vous êtes pas défendu, en plus de cela vous aviez bu. Etes-vous sûr qu'il s'agissait bien d'un viol ? Ce serait idiot de gâcher la vie d'un jeune homme pour un mauvais coup. Cela peut être traumatisant pour quelqu'un d'être mis en garde à vue pour viol. Surtout qu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme de bonne famille, vous pourriez tout simplement lui pardonner, après tout, tout le monde fait des erreurs de jeunesse. »

Au fur et à mesure du discours abject de l'Auror, Potter avait le teint de plus en plus verdâtre. Et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de crisper sa main sur son épaule frêle.

« -Suffit ! Gronda Severus, nous venons faire une déclaration pour qu'un violeur aille à Askaban, pas pour que sa victime soit jugé avec vos commentaire déplacés.

-Mes commentaires sont justifié. Car il faudra assumer Mr Potter, pendant le procès, ils auront des arguments contre vous, ils ne vous rateront pas. Un viol c'est une accusation grave.

-Et justifié, coupa sèchement Severus

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Donc Mr Harry Potter déclare avoir été violé par Mr Acheron Sykes la nuit du 12 septembre. Une enquête sera ouverte et on va prendre un rendez-vous chez le psy pour savoir si vous fabulez.

-C'est hors de question, claqua Severus

-Les propos de Mr Potter sont confus et ses accusations graves. Je ne vais pas le croire sur parole sous prétexte qu'il est le Sauveur. C'est facile d'accuser, je veux savoir s'il assume son accusation devant un psy. »

Harry ne disait pas un mot, les mots accusateurs et le ton méprisant de l'Auror résonnait en lui, alors qu'il revivait encore et encore la scène, comme si il regardait un film avec la voix de l'Auror en voix off. Mais un documentaire où il sentait chaque souffle, chaque mouvement de Sykes en lui.

Il avait envie de vomir, de vomir toute cette douleur, cette peur et ce dégout. Il avait envie de vomir et de tout oublier, oublier et vivre sans le cauchemar de ce qui s'était passé.

« -Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas été violé, mais que ça déclaration est peu crédible. Il est le Sauveur, il a su défaire vous-savez-qui, il aurait très bien se débarrasser d'un simple sorcier de son âge. Mr Sykes a peut-être juste fait des avances un peu top poussées que Mr Potter à mal prit. Après, je le comprends, face à un jeune homme beau, riche et célèbres, cela me parait tout à fait normal qu'il ait eu envie de croquer un morceau. »

Le regard lubrique de l'Auror fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron.

Severus tira brusquement Potter à lui et le fit sortir de la pièce lançant un dernier regard de haine à l'Auror qui n'avait même pas eu la politesse de se présenter, mais qui, Severus le savait, s'appelait Pétronus Malsanite.

Potter avait un teint cadavérique, couvert de sueur froide, son regard était hanté et il tremblait.

Il n'était clairement pas en état de transplaner, alors Severus lui prit le bras, mais le contacte fit faire un bon de recule au jeune homme.

«-Harry, je vais vous faire transplaner avec moi. Je vais juste vous prendre le bras le temps de transplaner. »

Harry était en bien trop grand état de choc pour se rendre compte de l'utilisation de son prénom, mais lorsque Severus reposa sa main sur lui, il ne fit que se raidir.

Une fois de retour dans les appartements du maitre des potions, Severus donna une potion calmante au jeune homme et le renvoya dans sa chambre, caressant l'espoir que Potter réussisse à dormir calmement et ainsi se remettre de cette matinée éprouvante.

Lui ne pouvait pas rester, il avait un cours à donner aux Gryffondors et Serpentards de troisième année à donner.

Potter ne se montra pas du reste de la journée. Quand Severus alla le voir dans sa chambre, Potter était en train de dormir son front toujours couvert de sueur. Severus lui lança un sort de diagnostic, mais Potter n'avait rien en dehors de sa fièvre,il semblait assez évident que son état fiévreux était purement psychologique.

Severus repartit, laissant à Potter jusqu'au lendemain pour se lever.

Harry avait froid, il sentait la sueur qui rendait sa peau poisseuse, mais peu importait. Il voulait oublier, tout oublier. Ne plus rien se souvenir de la guerre, de son viol. Rien…tout oublier.

« -Oublier… » Murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Severus entendit le murmure, mais il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une divagation d'un garçon fiévreux.

_A suivre_

* * *

Suite le Dimanche 3 novembre 2019


	7. Rapetissé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rapetissé**

Severus était seul à la table du petit déjeuner. Cet insolent de Potter n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever pour manger. Severus savait que l'entrevu avec cet incapable d'Auror avait fait du mal au gamin, mais il ne comptait pas tout lui laisser passer, alors il alla toquer à la porte de la chambre du Gryffondor.

« -Potter, si vous ne venez pas manger maintenant je vous y emmène de force et vous colle à votre chaise jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tout mangé. »

Il n'y eu que le silence pour répondre à sa menace. Ainsi ne se pria-t-il pas pour entrer.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il put apercevoir les cheveux ébouriffés de Potter.

Severus passablement énervé ne prit aucun gant et arracha la couverture sans s'inquiéter de faire peur au jeune homme.

Quiconque connaissant l'effroyable professeur Rogue aurait été choqué par l'expression qu'il afficha en découvrant le corps blottit au creux du lit.

En effet Severus avait presque la mâchoire qui touchait le sol. Il faut dire que ce qu'il découvert avait de quoi surprendre…

En lieu et place du jeune adulte se tenait un enfant endormi, un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Le petit garçon était vêtu d'un ensemble de pyjama noir qui était de toute évidence beaucoup trop grande pour lui.

L'enfant se réveilla. Étouffant un bâillement, il se frotta les yeux de sa main avant d'ouvrir ses grandes prunelles émeraudes.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, avec ses cheveux noir qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux verts et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, cet enfant était bel et bien Harry Potter.

« -B'jour, dit-alors l'enfant en regardant Severus avec curiosité.

-Bonjour…répondit machinalement Severus toujours sous le choc.

-Vous êtes pas tante Pétunia ni oncle Vernon, constata l'enfant.

-Non. »

Le petit se mordit la lèvre, visiblement hésitant.

« -Je suis le professeur Severus Rogue, répondit finalement le Maître des potions.

-Sé-vé-ru ? articula difficilement l'enfant

-Severus, mais pour toi ce sera Professeur, répliqua son vis-à-vis.

-Professeur Severus ? reprit l'enfant en lui lançant un regard interrogatif et craintif.

-Severus, mais pour toi c'est juste Professeur, » répliqua durement Severus.

S'il était facile de lire les émotions de Potter, sa version miniature était encore plus transparente. Cet enfant était intimidé et curieux. Son regard voyageait dans toute la pièce sans jamais s'arrêter sur Severus. Le professeur s'attendait à ce que l'enfant lui demande où il se trouvait, mais il n'en fit rien, bien que son regard posait la question pour lui.

« -Tu es chez moi, à Poudlard. »

Le regard de mini-Potter se fit encore plus interrogatif.

« -C'est une école de sorcellerie.

-Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ils disent que la magie ça existe pas, déclara l'enfant le regard fuyant.

-Ils t'ont mentit. »

Potter le regardait avec un mélange de surprise, de peur et d'émerveillement. Severus avait du mal à réaliser que non seulement Potter avait retrouvé son corps d'enfant, mais qu'en plus il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs d'enfant.

« -Quel âge as-tu ?

-4…5ans. » Bafouilla l'enfant.

Severus s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit. Le plus jeune le regardait toujours avec ce mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension.

« -C'est l'heure de manger. Viens. » Déclara-t-il finalement en se levant.

L'enfant le suivi docilement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger Harry sembla surprit en voyant la table mise. Severus s'assit sans y prêter attention.

Le gamin, lui, regardait la table avec envie, mais ne semblait pas décider à s'asseoir.

« -Assis-toi. » Ordonna Severus

L'enfant sursauta et s'assit, mais ne se servit pas.

« -Tu es assez grand pour manger seul, je ne vais assurément pas te faire le service.

-C'est que…hésita le bambin.

-Oui ? S'agaça Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de manger ?

-Tout. » Répondit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Le visage ravi de l'enfant le déstabilisa. On aurait dit un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux le soir de noël. Mais plutôt que de se jeter sur la nourriture, il reprit une expression plus méfiante et prit un morceau de pain tout en fixant Severus du regard. Il fit de même avec la confiture. Il mangea toujours le regard fixé sur le maître des potions, enfin sur son oreille droite. Depuis le début jamais il n'avait regardé l'homme dans les yeux.

Pendant tout le repas, Harry prenait les aliments précautionneusement comme s'il craignait que Severus lui retire la nourriture à tout moment.

A la fin du repas, l'enfant regardait Severus avec une curiosité renforcé, mais beaucoup moins tendu qu'à son réveil.

Severus ne savait que faire ce rejeton, surtout que son premier cours de la journée commençait dans moins d'une demi-heure et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'emmener un gamin de cinq ans en cours de potion, avec tous les risques d'explosions et les vapeurs nocives.

« -Suis-moi, » fini-t-il par dire sèchement à l'enfant.

Harry le suivit docilement, mais Severus se rendit rapidement compte que l'enfant avait du mal à suivre le rythme de ses pas, surtout qu'il se prenait les pieds dans le pyjama trop grand pour lui. Alors sans un mot, il réduisit la taille de vêtement et il prit le petit dans ses bras. Potter lâcha un petit cri et resta raide dans ses bras, mais ne fit pas mine de s'enfuir. Ils arrivaient près du bureau de la directrice lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Londubat.

Severus le héla sèchement.

Le jeune homme se figea, toujours aussi terrifié par lui que lorsqu'il était jeune. Enfin peut-être pas autant, mais le professeur de botanique était loin d'être à l'aise avec lui, ce qui, intérieurement, l'amusait beaucoup.

« -J'ai un cours à donner. Allez voir Minerva, elle saura quoi en faire, » déclara Severus en lui donnant l'enfant.

Londubat récupéra tant bien que mal le petit, tout en dévisageant le potioniste avec stupeur.

Sans un mot de plus le professeur Rogue repartit, laissant Neville seul avec l'enfant dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'identité.

« -Bonjour, » dit-il à l'enfant avec douceur.

Il se figea quand son regard se plongea dans des prunelles qu'il reconnaitrait entre toutes. Et avec la cicatrice qui apparaissait sous sa mèche de cheveux noirs, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« -Harry ?

-Vous me connaissez monsieur ?

-Je… J'ai entendu parler de toi, se reprit maladroitement Neville, dis-moi Harry, que faisais-tu avec le professeur Rogue ?

-Je me suis réveillé chez lui, répondit Harry d'un air coupable.

-Et tu ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici ?

-Je suis désolé. »

L'enfant avait les larmes aux yeux et Neville arrêta tout de suite son interrogatoire. Il ne savait comment Harry, qui avait disparu depuis presque un mois, s'était retrouvé à Poudlard chez le professeur Rogue ni comment il était retourné à l'enfance.

La dernière nouvelle qu'il avait eu avec Ron et les autres avait été portée par Draco Malfoy et elle ne contenait qu'une phrase « Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Potter est en sécurité, il reviendra quand il sera prêt ».

Neville sourit à l'enfant, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

« -On va aller chez la directrice de Poudlard. Je suis sûr qu'il doit rester des bonbons au citron dans son bureau. Tu aimes ça les bonbons au citron ?

-J'ai jamais mangé de bonbon, c'est pas pour les monstres comme moi.

-Quoi ?! Qui t'as dit une chose pareille ! Explosa Neville.

-Tante Pétunia, répondit Harry en baissant ses yeux baignés de larmes.

-Et bien ta tante est une harpie qui t'a menti. Tu n'es pas un monstre Harry et tu as le droit de manger des bonbons comme tous les enfants. Il ne faut pas trop en manger car ça peut faire mal au ventre te donner des carries si on en mange trop, mais tu as le droit d'en manger.

-Elle a menti ?

-Oui.

-Comme pour la magie ?

-La magie ?

-Elle a dit que la magie ça existe pas, mais le Professeur Severus il a dit que si, ça existait.

-Et bien, oui, elle mentait. Tiens, regarde. _Maine Coon_ »

La Gargouille devant eux s'anima, laissant apparaitre derrière elle un escalier en colimaçon. Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ce fut émerveillé qu'il descendit des bras de Neville et monta à sa suite.

« -Au fait, moi c'est Neville, je suis aussi professeur ici, dit le jeune homme tout en toquant à la porte, et on va voir Minerva McGonagall. Elle est la directrice de l'école. Elle peut faire un peu peur, mais elle est très gentille.

-J'ignorai que je vous faisais encore peur Neville, dit une voix dans le dos des deux garçons.

-Directrice ! Je…enfin, euh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Entrons donc vous m'expliquerez ainsi ce que fait cet enfant au château. »

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau à la suite de la directrice, qui affichait un sourire en coin.

« -Expliquez-moi donc, invita Minerva une fois tous trois assis.

-Et bien… »

Neville releva la mèche de cheveux d'Harry dévoilant la célèbre cicatrice. Minerva émit un hoquet de surprise.

« -Que…Comment ?

-Je l'ignore, le professeur Rogue est arrivé il y a une dizaine de minutes avec Harry dans ses bras. Le petit ignore comment il est arrivé ici et ignore tout de Poudlard.

-Severus a cours jusqu'à la pause de midi. Nous n'aurons sans doute pas plus d'informations avant cela.

-J'ai moi-même cours avec les sixième année dans un quart d'heure.

-Vous ne pouvez pas emmener un enfant dans les serres d'ASPIC, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne suis pas sûr que le donner aux soins d'un elfe de maison, soit une bonne idée, autant ils sont très bon pour les tâches ménagères, autant je ne leur confirais pas un enfant, surtout un qui découvre tout juste la magie.

-Vous pourriez le garder ici, sauf s'il vous faut vous absenter.

-Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous extérieur pour la matinée. C'est donc en effet ce qui serait préférable. Harry, Neville doit aller travailler, tu vas donc rester avec moi. »

L'enfant, qui n'avait pas dit un mot tant que les adultes parlaient, acquiesça lorsque Minerva se tourna vers lui. La vieille dame lui fit un sourire tendre que le plus jeune lui rendit.

Neville prit donc congé, l'esprit toujours emplit de questions. Où Harry avait-il disparu pendant un mois ? Que faisait-il ici à Poudlard ? Pourquoi avec le professeur Rogue ? Et surtout comment était-il redevenu un enfant ?

Harry, lui se demandait où il avait atterri. Tout le monde semblait si gentil avec lui, et la magie existait ! En plus, même s'il ne connaissait personne dans cette très grande maison, il n'avait pas peur, pas même de Severus, parce que son regard noir avait beau être effrayant, il ne lui exprimait aucune haine. Neville avait aussi été très gentil avec lui, même s'il avait haussé la voix à un moment. Quant à Minerva, elle avait aussi l'air très agréable et n'avait pas eu l'air en colère de savoir qu'elle allait devoir le garder avec elle pendant toute la matinée.

_A suivre_

* * *

Suite le dimanche 1 décembre 2019


	8. Déguisé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

\- J'appréhendais un peu vos réactions suite à la transformation de Harry en bébé Harry. Mais vous avez globalement hyper bien reçu cette surprise et certain on vraiment bien compris la raison de cette transformation. C'est en effet pas juste pour rajeunir Harry que j'ai fait ça, en effet je suis parti de l'idée du déni et du régressement que peuvent subirent des personnes traumatisé, certain oubli totalement ce qui leur est arrivé, d'autre régressent mentalement, retrouvant leur capacité d'enfant. En y ajoutant un peu de magie, voici Harry redevenu enfant. Beaucoup s'en doute, c'est aussi plus facile de faire se remettre en question Severus avec un bébé Harry face à lui ;).

En tout cas merci pour votre soutiens et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Déguisé**

Quatre heures après avoir laissé Potter à Londubat, Severus alla chercher l'enfant dans le bureau de la directrice. La scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux aurait fait exploser de rire n'importe qui, sauf Severus qui, bien sûr, conserva son sérieux légendaire.

En effet il découvrit une Minerva à quatre pattes, Potter à cheval sur son dos.

« -Bonsoir Minerva, dit Severus, retenant tant bien que mal un sourire moqueur.

-Severus ! » s'exclama la doyenne en se relevant brusquement, non sans récupérer Harry dans ses bras avant.

« -Je vois que vous avez passé une matinée, comment dire…distrayante, ricana le maître des potions.

-Harry est un enfant adorable, répliqua Minerva le rouge aux joues, Harry tu veux bien aller dans la pièce où j'ai mis les jeux, Severus et moi devons discuter de chose d'adultes.

« -Oui Minnie, » répondit l'enfant avant de quitter la pièce.

Severus leva un sourcil.

« -C'est un enfant, je ne vais pas lui demander de m'appeler madame la directrice ou professeur McGonagall. Quoi qu'il en soit, comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi Harry est-il retourné à l'âge tendre ?

-Je l'ignore. Mr Potter loge chez moi depuis plusieurs jours suite à une agression qu'il a subi il y a environ un mois et ce matin ce n'est pas un jeune homme de 23ans, mais un enfant de cinq qui était dans le lit de ma chambre d'ami.

-Vous voulez dire que cela pourrait être de la magie instinctive ?

-Avec Potter plus rien ne me surprend.

-Mais dans ce cas aucune potion ni sortilège ne fonctionnera. Il faudra attendre qu'il reprenne son âge d'origine de lui-même.

-En effet et pour cela il va falloir que l'enfant accepte ce que l'adulte à fuit en prenant cette forme.

-Une idée de ce que ce pourrait-être ?

-Je le crains, répondit Severus d'une voix neutre.

-C'est si grave que cela ? S'inquiéta Minerva

-Potter a été violé il y a de cela un mois et nous sommes allés porter plainte à ce sujet hier. Je pense que faire remonter tout ceci sans parler du manque d'empathie de l'Auror ont provoqué une violente rechute qui a entrainé cette situation.

-Un manque d'empathie ? Sauf votre respect Severus, venant de vous…

-Cela vous montre le niveau de stupidité de cet homme.

-Je vais en informer Kingsley, déclara durement Minerva, si cet homme a agis ainsi avec les personnes ayant subi une épreuve pareil, il ne doit en aucun cas être laissé en contact avec des victimes. En attendant, nous ne pouvons laisser Harry sortir d'ici je le crains. La nouvelle finirait à la une de la Gazette et le risque qu'une personne malintentionnée profite de son état pour s'en prendre à lui est bien trop grand.

-Il pourra dormir dans mes appartements, un Potter adulte ou un Potter enfant, ça ne fait pas grande différence. Mais si l'adulte pouvait rester seul, ce n'est pas le cas du gamin.

-Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux, si le cours n'est pas dangereux, Harry pourra jouer au fond de la salle. Sinon il y aura toujours un professeur qui n'aura pas classe, dans le cas contraire nous le confirons à un elfe.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en un elfe pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

-Ce ne sera qu'en dernier recourt.

-Si Potter assiste aux cours, il faut qu'il soit grimé et son identité cachée. Sinon, protégé par Poudlard ou non, il fera la une de la Gazette.

-Assurément. »

Le silence se fit. Les deux professeurs réfléchissaient à la suite des événements. Techniquement si Harry était grimé, il pouvait aussi bien vivre à l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais il lui fallait un cadre adéquat pour retrouver son âge adulte, et le côté maman poule de Molly Weasley n'était pas idéal. Or en dehors de la famille de rouquin, ni Severus, ni Minerva ne voyait à qui confier l'enfant. Harry devait donc rester à Poudlard, sous la protection de ses professeurs.

« -Harry, peux-tu revenir s'il te plait ? » Appela Minerva en élevant la voix.

L'enfant arriva presque à l'instant. Et vu la façon précipitée avec laquelle il arriva, Severus et Minerva ne doutèrent pas un seul instant que l'enfant avait bondi pour répondre à l'appel, lâchant tout ce qu'il faisait.

« -Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu passeras tes journées auprès des professeurs de Poudlard.

-Je rentre pas chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix.

-Non tu ne rentres pas chez ces horribles moldus. Mais pour ta sécurité, tu seras présenté aux élèves et aux professeurs sous un autre nom et Severus te lancera tous les matins un sort pour changer ton apparence. »

Severus vit l'enfant foncer les sourcils. Visiblement il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait pu demander des éclaircissements, mais Severus avait remarqué que l'enfant posait rarement des questions et que lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était avec de la crainte dans les yeux.

« -Harry, commença-t-il, en dehors de Poudlard il y a des gens qui te veulent du mal. S'ils apprennent que tu es ici, ils viendront et feront du mal à toutes les personnes entre eux et toi. Donc il est important que personne d'autre que Minerva et moi ne sache qui tu es. »

Harry pensa au professeur Neville qui connaissait lui aussi son identité, mais ne dit rien. Oncle Vernon, n'aimait pas qu'Harry le contredise et même si le professeur Severus avait été gentil avec lui, Harry préférait ne pas risquer de l'énerver.

« -A partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Lillian, » conclut le professeur Severus.

Minnie fit une drôle de tête, mais n'ajouta rien. Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

« - Ne bouge plus. » intima Severus.

Harry se figea. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Quand Oncle Vernon lui ordonnait de ne plus bouger, c'était toujours pour le frapper ou l'insulter.

Le professeur sortit un long morceau de bois, sa baguette comme Minnie lui avait expliqué. Harry sentit alors tout son visage chauffer et son crâne picoter. Il papillonna des paupières, ses yeux lui semblaient très secs, le piquant désagrément. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes et bien vite Harry ne sentit plus aucun inconfort. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager les deux adultes, des questions plein la tête.

Minnie fit un mouvement de sa baguette et un livre sur son bureau se transforma en un joli miroir ouvragé, qu'elle lui tendit.

C'est avec stupeur qu'Harry découvrit son reflet. Son visage était différent, il était plus long et ses pommettes hautes et plus marquées. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noirs, mais n'allaient plus dans tous les sens. Ses yeux n'avaient plus tout à fait la même forme, mais avaient gardé leur couleur verte. La seule chose qui restait inchangée était sa cicatrice. En fait Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait un peu au professeur Severus.

« -Maintenant tu es Lillian Rogue, le fils de mon cousin malade.

-Le sors n'a pas modifié sa cicatrice, commenta Minnie

-Nous la camouflerons avec du maquillage moldu. Avec ses cheveux par-dessus cela restera discret. »

Sur ces mots Severus se leva et fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre. Potter s'empressa d'obéir et ils retournèrent en direction des cachots.

Severus n'avait cours qu'avec des premières et deuxièmes année pour les prochaines heures, il pourrait donc garder Potter avec lui.

Ils mangèrent dans ses appartements, le plus jeune semblait une nouvelle fois surprit de pouvoir manger à sa table, mais ne dit rien.

Cet enfant intriguait Severus. Il s'était attendu à un enfant insolent et têtu, capricieux, colérique, insupportable, à poser des questions à tout va. Pourtant, ce Potter était calme et même peureux, il semblait n'avoir de but que de se faire oublier et d'obéir le plus rapidement possible. A vrai dire il lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à un elfe de maison pour qu'il imagine qu'il s'agissait réellement du fils de Lily.

En vérité, avec sa nouvelle apparence et son attitude, Severus ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'il se mette à appeler le môme Lillian, sans aucune difficulté. Dans un sens cet enfant avait tout d'un Lillian Rogue. Son caractère ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avait eu enfant, ajouté à cela les yeux de Lily…Il avait tout de l'enfant qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle…

Mais Severus n'avait pas envie d'y penser, plus vite Potter redeviendrait adulte, plus vite il serait débarrassé de lui.

Une fois le repas fini, il ordonna à l'enfant de le suivre.

« -Lillian, dit-il, on y va. »

L'enfant mis un temps avant de réagir, mais aussitôt qu'il comprit qu'il lui parlait, il se leva précipitamment, manquant de tomber.

« -Je ne veux aucun bruit une fois dans la salle. J'ai un cours à donner, je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper de toi. Minerva m'a donné des jeux pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu touches à autre chose que ces jouets. Compris ?

-Oui professeur Severus, » répondit l'enfant docilement.

Severus entra avec sa brusquerie habituelle, faisant taire les première année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui se trouvaient là.

Contrairement à l'accoutumée, le silence ne dura qu'un temps. Lorsque les élèves virent le petit garçon derrière Severus, tous se mirent à s'agiter se demandant les uns aux autres, qui pouvait être cet enfant.

Potter resta silencieusement derrière lui, il s'agrippa à la robe noire de Severus.

« -Va au fond de la classe, » dit sèchement Severus, en faisant apparaitre les jeux offerts par Minerva.

Il y avait des cubes magiques, plusieurs livres d'images sorciers et des figurines de dragons. L'enfant alla s'assoir sur le sol à côté des jeux.

Lorsque Severus se tourna vers sa classe, les vermisseaux qui lui servaient d'élèves se turent immédiatement.

Le cours commença, Severus se rendit rapidement compte que Potter plutôt que de jouer, semblait captivé par le cours, écoutant Severus puis fixant les élèves qui s'évertuaient à rater leur potion. Les veloutes de fumée semblaient fasciner l'enfant.

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre comment cet enfant avait pu devenir l'insupportable gamin qu'il était à 11ans.

Après une heure, l'enfant commença à s'agiter, mais un seul regard noir de Severus suffit à le calmer.

D'un geste discret de sa baguette, il fit léviter un livre jusqu'à l'enfant. L'attention attirée par l'objet volant, l'enfant prit le livre qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit les images qui bougeaient et bientôt tout ce qui se passait autour de lui ne fut plus d'aucun intérêt.

Severus enchaina son cours avec celui des deuxièmes année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Soit, un cours où il se devait de rester attentif au moindre débordement ou tentative de sabotage.

Potter était toujours plongé dans ses livres et ne prêta aucune attention au changement d'élèves.

La fin de journée fut tranquille. Potter ne se décollait plus de ses livres d'images et Severus put donc corriger ses copies tranquillement.

Une heure avant le repas, Severus se rendit avec l'enfant dans la salle des professeurs. Là s'y trouvait déjà l'ensemble du corps professoral, ainsi que Minerva.

« -Bonsoir à tous, merci d'avoir pris de votre temps libre pour venir, » commença Minerva quand Severus entra.

Lorsqu'il vit le monde assemblé, Potter se cacha dans les robes de Severus, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il avait peur de s'envoler. Cela fit grogner Severus, mais il ne dit rien.

« -Le cousin de Severus est actuellement alité, son épouse étant décédée, il n'y a actuellement personne pour s'occuper de leur fils à l'exception de Severus. C'est pourquoi Lillian va rester ici le temps que son père aille mieux. Comme vous le savez le cours de potion n'est pas toujours sûr, surtout avec les dernières année. Ainsi Severus et moi-même avons pensé que vous pourriez vous occuper de Lillian quand cela est impossible pour lui. »

Bien sûr tout le monde accepta. Le visage de Londubat était fermé. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et la raison du mensonge.

La chose fut finalement vite réglée et tout le monde se dispersa à l'exception de Londubat.

« -Si vous avez besoin que quelqu'un le garde certains soirs, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir », déclara-t-il.

Severus fit demi-tour sans un mot, l'enfant le suivit non sans avoir fait un signe de la main à Londubat et Minerva pour leur dire au revoir.

Décidément, les Gryffondor n'avaient de cesse de le surprendre ces derniers temps. Entre Potter le timide et Londubat qui lui parlait en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans la moindre peur, ses repères sur la maison des rouges et ors étaient en train de basculer.

Mais il pouvait très bien s'occuper du môme sans l'aide d'un gamin tout juste pubère et encore plus d'un gamin comme Londubat.

La journée avait été longue, Severus décida de ne pas emmener l'enfant à la Grande Salle, préférant le calme de ses appartements. Juste après le repas, l'enfant se mis à bailler.

D'un geste de baguette, Severus transforma une de ses robes en pyjama. Il n'était pas mauvais en métamorphose, mais il se doutait que le sors ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus de douze heure. Il allait falloir qu'il aille faire plusieurs achats à Près-au-Lard. De toute façon les jeux offerts par Minerva, étaient vieux et en assez mauvais état, il allait falloir en acheter de nouveaux s'il ne voulait pas que Potter finisse par se blesser.

L'enfant se coucha sans protester. Il n'était pas passer par la case salle de bain, mais Severus préféra coucher l'enfant pour éviter une crise. Lui-même était fatigué et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec le gamin pour une simple douche.

Une fois seul, Severus se servi un verre de Whisky pur feu et s'installa sur son fauteuil, devant la cheminée, où ronflait un feu encore vif.

Avec Potter redevenu enfant, Severus se demandait si le procès de Sykes allait voir le jour. Il espérait que cela arriverait le plus tard possible. Mais dans combien de temps Potter allait reprendre sa taille adulte ? Là était le problème. Severus ignorait totalement comment convaincre Potter à se retransformer. Il ne pouvait dire la vérité nue à l'enfant, au risque de le traumatiser et de le bloquer encore plus dans son âge d'enfant. En tout cas, Severus ne s'était jamais imaginé que le déni pouvait aller jusque-là. Si Potter avait bel et bien voulu oublier ce qui lui était arrivé, et bien c'était réussi.

Un cri résonna soudainement. Severus bondit jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant, baguette au claire.

Lorsqu'il vit l'enfant se débattre dans son lit, les yeux toujours fermés. Severus comprit qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un cauchemar, mais l'enfant continuait à gémir, s'étranglant presque avec son drap.

Severus se décida à réveiller le petit.

« -Harry, Harry » appela Severus d'une voix bien plus douce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

L'enfant se réveilla soudainement, des larmes plein les yeux. Quand il vit Severus à ses côtés, il sembla encore plus effrayé qu'à son réveil.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, s'éloignant le plus possible de Severus, se réfugiant tout au bout du lit, tout contre le mur.

« -Désolé ! J'suis désolé ! Je f'rai plus de bruit ! Me frappez pas s'i' vous plait ! »

Severus ne dit rien. Il avait beau n'être pas le plus tendre des hommes, jamais il ne frapperait un enfant. Il n'était pas comme son père.

Il approcha sa main de l'enfant, qui se recroquevilla de plus belle. Mais Severus n'arrêta pas son geste et posa sa main sur la petite tête de l'enfant. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement et l'enfant releva les yeux vers lui.

Le visage calme sembla rassurer l'enfant autant que la main sur sa tête.

« -Revient te coucher Harry, dit Severus

-Je…commença l'enfant hésitant

-Oui ? Encouragea Severus d'un ton un peu brusque, mais le plus calme possible

-J'ai un peu peur.

-Raconte-moi ton cauchemar, je suis sûr qu'éveillé il fait moins peur.

-Je…J'étais dans un endroit où ça sentait bon la lavande. Un homme effrayant est venu. Ça faisait mal, beaucoup mal. J'avais très peur. L'homme il était très méchant. Je pouvais pas crier. Je pouvais pas bougé. Ça faisait mal. »

L'enfant s'était remis à pleurer. Et ses sanglots dessinèrent une brèche dans le cœur de Severus. Une brèche qu'il s'empressa de rebouché, mais sans réfléchir il attira l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui.

Il ne pouvait même pas dire au rejeton que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, s'il voulait que Potter redevienne adulte, il fallait qu'il fasse face à ce qu'il avait fui, mais comment demander à l'enfant d'accepter ce que l'adulte avait voulu fuir, c'était inhumain.

Severus ne savait pas comment réconforter le petit. Il ignorait les mots à dire, les gestes à faire. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger l'enfant dont les sanglots se tarirent le laissant replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Le maître des potions reposa le petit corps dans son lit, le bordant d'un geste de baguette. Avant de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de repasser sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Sa main semblait tellement grande en comparaison à la petite taille de l'enfant. Et cet enfant avait vécu des choses que même un adulte ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre.

Le bambin s'agita à nouveau et Severus posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer progressivement. Le professeur sentait le petit cœur de l'enfant battre à toute vitesse sous sa main, pour petit à petit prendre un rythme plus lent.

Tout allait bien…Pour l'instant…

_A suivre_

* * *

**Commentaire des Bêtas**:

La scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux aurait fait exploser de rire n'importe qui, sauf Severus qui, bien sûr, conserva son sérieux légendaire. **(LeiBleuet : ****Clairement moi je ne suis pas comme Sev ! J'imagine tellement la scène ! McGo avec un mini-Harry sur le dos… TROP DRÔLE ! ****)**

* * *

Suite le Dimanche 5 janvier 2020_[sachant que nous serons proche des fêtes il se peut que j'ai du retard dans la publication, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête pas cette fanfic ) ]_


	9. Emerveillé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: /

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Note : **

**-**Bonne année 2020 à tous ! Je vous souhaite une bonne santé et surtout plein de superbe fanfictions à lire XD !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Emerveillé**

Le lendemain était un samedi. Severus n'était pas de garde et pouvait donc se livrer à des occupations plus plaisantes, surtout qu'il avait déjà corrigé toutes les copies qu'il avait à corriger.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le mini-Potter qui n'avait aucuns vêtements à sa taille.

Quand le Potter adulte était arrivé, Draco lui avait prêté de vieux vêtements trop petits pour lui, mais qui n'allait pas trop mal à Potter. Mais Draco était en période d'examen et Severus était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas gardé ses vêtements d'enfant. Ainsi dû-t-il enfiler sa cape pour aller faire des achats à Prés-au-Lard un samedi matin.

Le garçon encore habillé d'un vêtement maladroitement rétréci et à nouveau sous les traits de Lillian Rogue, le suivait sur le chemin vers le village sorcier. On aurait dit un caneton suivant sa mère et cela agaça fortement Severus.

Il n'était pas de bien meilleur humeur lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la boutique de Gaichiffon.

« -J'aurai besoin de trois ensemble de ville, deux robes noires, une cape d'hiver, une paire de chaussure, cinq sous-vêtements et deux pyjama pour lui, déclara Severus à la vendeuse

-Bonjour professeur Rogue, déclara la vendeuse avec un sourire indulgent, bonjour bonhomme. Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles ?

-Il s'appelle Lillian et nous n'avons pas que ça à faire donc pressez le pas. »

La vendeuse lui lança un regard acéré avant d'attirer Harry vers le salon d'essayage.

« -Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer Lillian, moi je m'appelle Margareth, mais tu peux m'appeler Maggie ? »

Dit la femme avec un sourire, tout en sortant plusieurs ensembles pour enfant. C'était une petite dame avec des formes sans être vraiment ronde. Elle avait une quarantaine d'année et Harry était particulièrement impressionné par l'aplomb qu'elle gardait même face au professeur Severus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry était vêtu de neuf de pied en cap. Severus paya sans un mot, puis tira Harry hors de la boutique. Ils passèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire. Harry fronça le nez devant l'odeur pestilentielle, mais suivi le professeur sans un mot.

« -Donnez-moi 500 grammes d'Ecorce de sorbier, 200 de Moly, 400 de dictame et 50 cl de mucus de Veracrasse. »

L'homme à la caisse du magasin regarda Severus avec dédain et lui montra les bocaux sur les étagères.

« -Il semblerait que votre patron ne vous a pas averti que tout le monde ne se faisait pas avoir par vos produit avarié qu'il s'entêter à refourguer en ne laissant que ceux-là sur les étagères, ou alors pensez-vous que je sois quelqu'un qui se fait avoir facilement ? » répliqua Severus.

L'homme pâli et balbutia des excuse avant de courir dans la réserve de son magasin. Quelques minutes plus tard il revenait avec les produits demandé entre les mains.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la boutique suivante, derrière Severus, il se figea les yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

Ils étaient rentré dans une boutique de jouets. Là s'étalaient des peluches, poupées, figurines, des jeux d'adresse ou de société, des livres d'images tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, des balais miniatures, des déguisements. Bref s'était extraordinaire. Surtout que certains jeux étaient en exposition et semblait se jouer tout seul, certaines figurine se battaient et d'autres jouets, volaient, sautaient ou dansaient un peu partout dans le magasin.

Ne voulant pas perdre le professeur, Harry le suivit, mais ses yeux allaient de droit à gauche essayant de ne rien manqué du spectacle qui se jouait autour de lui.

Severus quant à lui, n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer à Poudlard.

Le magasin était un vrai bazar, entre bruits d'explosions, rires et chansons. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps. Il marcha donc d'un pas vive en direction du rayon livre. Là un livre se lisait tout seul, partageant d'une voix nasillarde les aventures Asha, Altheda et Amata à la recherche de la fontaine de la bonne fortune.

Severus s'en détourna. Il prit cinq livres au hasard et se dirigea vers la caisse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'était plus derrière lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Severus accéléra le pas et se mis à presque courir dans les rayons à la recherche de l'enfant. Où était-il ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu ! Et si quelqu'un l'avait reconnu et…

Severus s'arrêta net en voyant l'enfant debout devant un rayon de peluche, comme si de rien était. L'inquiétude de Severus fit place à la colère. Il avança vers l'enfant à grande enjambé.

C'est alors qu'il vit la peluche que Potter fixait avec attention. Il s'agissait d'une peluche d'un faon qui devait faire dans les 60-70cm. Chose étrange, la peluche avait les yeux verts.

De façon tout à fait irrationnelle, Severus songea un instant que la peluche ressemblait à mini-Potter. Mais ce n'était pas si irrationnel, après tout, l'animal associé à sa mère était une biche, et son prétentieux de père était un cerf…

« -Tu la veux ? demanda un peu rudement Severus

-Je sais que je peux pas, les mauvais garçons ont pas le droit d'avoir des jouets. »

« -Qu'as-tu donc fait pour être un mauvais garçon, questionna sèchement Severus en fronçant les sourcils, »

L'enfant le fixa une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« -Et bien avoue,reprit Severus passablement agacé, quelle bêtise as-tu fait pour dire que tu es un mauvais garçon ?

-Une bêtise ? répéta Potter ne comprenant visiblement pas

-Qu'est ce qui fait de toi au mauvais garçon ? répéta Severus passablement agacé

-Rien…

-Rien ? Si tu n'as rien fait pourquoi dire le contraire, Pot…Lillian, tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir.

-Tante Pétunia dit toujours que les mauvais garçons ils ont pas le droit au jouet, et que comme je suis un mauvais garçon j'ai pas le droit d'avoir un jouet. »

Severus se figea. La sœur de Lily était une peste étant enfant et de toute évidence elle avait maltraité cet enfant. Peut être pas physiquement, et encore, Severus n'en savait encore rien, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ans, il ne méritait pas ce manque cruel de considération, tout enfant méritait d'avoir de quoi jouer, peut-importe que celui-ci ai en vérité 23ans.

Alors Severus prit la peluche par le cou et de l'autre main attrapa celle de l'enfant, ses livres calé sous le bras.

Il paya ses achats et tendit la peluche à Harry.

« -Il est hors de question que je porte ça. C'est ta peluche donc c'est à toi de la porter. »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il prit maladroitement l'énorme peluche dans ses bras et un sourire ravie illumina ses yeux, il sembla même à Severus que le gamin avait les larmes aux yeux.

« -Merci ! s'exclama Harry, Merci ! »

Severus se contenta de tendre la main pour qu'Harry la prenne et ils sortirent de la boutique. La peluche était tellement grande qu'elle faisait les ¾ de la taille de l'enfant, mais Harry ne se plaint pas une seul fois, ni ne demanda à Severus de la porter.

Il était tard, ainsi mangèrent-ils à Prés-au-Lard avant de rentré. L'enfant semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise à l'heure du repas. Il mangeait toujours les yeux fixé sur Severus et son assiette collée à lui, comme s'il avait peur que Severus la lui retire. Et plus Severus côtoyait l'enfant plus il se demandait si ce n'était effectivement pas une habitude qu'avait les Dursley, de voler son repas…

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Harry déposa soigneusement sa peluche sur son lit, tandis que le professeur Severus rangeait ses nouveaux livres sur une étagère vide. Harry se sentait si joyeux qu'il avait l'impression que des petites bulles lui chatouillaient l'estomac.

Le professeur Severus lui ordonna d'aller se laver et il s'exécuta.

Severus commença à devenir suspicieux, car plusieurs minutes après que l'enfant soit parti dans la salle de bain, il n'entendait toujours aucun bruit d'eau qui coule.

Alors sans se préoccuper de la pudeur de l'enfant, il entra…pour découvrir Potter se faisant une toilette de chat. Potter était en train de se frictionner avec une petite serviette imbibée d'eau et de savon.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? demanda froidement Severus

-Me laver ? répondit l'enfant de l'incertitude plein la voix

-Et ? répliqua Severus encore plus froidement

-Je me lave, dit l'enfant en montrant le lavabo remplit d'eau savonneuse et la serviette dans sa main.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle se laver. A la douche. » reprit Severus toujours des glaçons dans la voix

Ce gamin se moquait définitivement de lui. Son air penaud et ses grands yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes ne l'aidaient en rien à garder son sang-froid.

Potter se précipita dans la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet, sans attendre il s'aspergea d'eau froide.

« -Potter ! gronda Severus, je n'ai aucune envie de m'occuper de toi quand tu seras malade alors dépêche-toi d'allumer l'eau chaude ! »

Le garçon se figea, les lèvres déjà bleuies par l'eau glacée.

« -Vous voulez dire…que j'ai le droit d'utiliser l'eau chaude ? » demanda l'enfant le regard plein…d'espoir.

Severus acquiesça. S'il avait s'agit de Potter adulte ou même adolescent, il se serait demandé si il ne se moquait pas de lui, mais les émotions de l'enfant étaient comme un livre ouvert et il semblait maintenant certain que s'il n'avait ni utiliser l'eau chaude ni la douche, c'est que c'est ainsi qu'il agissait avec son oncle et sa tante et donc…qu'il en avait d'ordinaire l'interdiction.

La colère de Severus changea soudainement de cible. La sœur de Lily avait toujours été une peste, mais là c'était inhumain.

Il n'avait jamais été tendre avec les enfants, mais ce n'était pas son rôle, ces sales mômes avaient leur famille pour ça, et il n'avait pas la patience de faire semblant d'être gentils. Mais jamais il n'avait maltraité un enfant de la sorte. Il était sévère pendant les cours pour limiter les accidents, et essayer de faire rentrer dans la cervelle de ces gamins la dangerosité de sa matière et ses punitions étaient au grand maximum désagréables, dégradantes et fatigantes, mais c'était justement des punitions. Jamais il n'avait obligé un enfant à risquer sa santé ou son bien-être sans raison.

Bon il savait qu'il n'était pas l'exemple même de l'empathie, surtout avec certain élèves incompétents, mais il n'était pas du genre à ménager quelqu'un qu'il ai 11 ans, 40 ans ou 100ans. Mais jamais il n'aurait détruit un enfant de la sorte.

Voir l'expression de bien-être sur le visage du gamin lorque l'eau chaude se mit à couler sur son corps, le mis encore plus en colère contre la sœur de Lily et sa famille et Severus se jura qu'il ne laisserait pas les choses impuni.

* * *

Suite le 02 Février 2020


	10. Rencontré

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Rencontré**

Une fois mini-Potter lavé et en pyjama, Severus l'envoya au lit. Le petit se précipita pour lui obéir. C'est épuisé que le maître des potion put enfin s'asseoir dans son fauteuil un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main. A peine s'était-il assit que l'on toqua à la porte. C'est donc particulièrement sèchement qu'il invita la personne à rentrer.

« -Bonsoir parrain ! S'exclama Draco.

-Tu n'as pas mieux à faire de tes soirées que de venir me déranger à une heure pareille, grogna Severus.

-Un heure pareille ? Tu te fais vieux parrain. Il n'est que 20h.

-Et je suis fatigué, reviens demain.

-D'accord, d'accord. Ce que tu es ronchon ce soir...pas que tu ne le sois pas d'habitude...

-Dehors.

-C'est bon j'ai compris...Comment va Potter ?

-Demain. »

Draco sortit donc sans un mot de plus. Severus soupira, jeta un œil à son verre et finalement le reposa sans avoir bu une gorgée. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour qu'il se détende : les potions.

Il s'enferma donc dans son laboratoire et pendant plus de cinq heures, brassant potions sur potions. Il aurait pu continuer plus longtemps si un cri ne l'avait pas sorti de sa concentration.

D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, il mit en stase ses potions avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant. Le petit était encore une fois en train de faire un cauchemar. Son corps était pris de tremblement et couvert de sueur. Severus lui secoua l'épaule pour le réveiller. A peine eut-il les yeux ouvert que l'enfant se jeta dans les bras de Severus en pleurant.

« -Il est revenu ! Il est revenu ! Cria-t-il la voix cassée

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, il n'y a que nous ici. » répondit Severus d'une voix sèche.

Mais si son ton était sec, ses bras avaient entouré le petit corps tremblant d'Harry. Il fallut encore une bonne trentaine de minute pour que l'enfant se calme et accepte enfin de se recoucher.

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand Severus put enfin aller dormir. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain.

Severus avait espéré dormir au moins jusqu'à huit ou neuf heures, mais c'était sans compter son filleul qui débarqua à sept heure du matin. Peu importait que d'ordinaire Severus ne se levait jamais après six heure, le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur le blond.

« -Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, parrain. Est-ce que j'aurai le droit à une explication ce matin ou est-ce que tu vas me rabrouer comme hier ?

-Assis-toi. » Ordonna sèchement Severus.

Draco s'assit avec une élégance tout aristocratique et avec une expression hautaine qui contrebalançait le fait qu'il avait suivi l'ordre de Severus. A peine quelques seconde après qu'il se soit assis, la porte de la chambre de Potter grinça, laissant apparaître un petit garçon de tout au plus trois ans.

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers Severus. Il ne vit pas l'enfant se figé en voyant qu'il y avait un invité.

Harry, en voyant que le professeur n'était pas seul, fit rapidement demi-tour, priant pour ne pas se faire punir pour s'être montré à un visiteur.

« -Que...commença Draco avant de se reprendre, qui est cet enfant ? -Potter. Répondit simplement Severus.

-Potter ? Potter à un fils ?!

-Non. Il ne s'agit pas du fils de Potter, il s'agit d'Harry Potter lui-même. »

Draco mis une demi-seconde avant de comprendre.

« -Que...Quoi ?!

-Cet imbécile de Potter a réussi l'exploit de retourner à son âge primaire.

-Que... Est-ce vraiment possible ?

-Et bien il semblerait qu'avec Potter, c'est tout à fait possible. De toute évidence il s'agit de magie instinctive. Ce genre d'acte magie extraordinaire n'est pas sans précédent. Elle est plus forte, mais surtout plus imprévisible que la magie contrôlée. Mais je n'ai jamais rien lu ou entendu à propos d'un tel sort de jouvence, même lancé par accident. Quoi qu'il en soit Potter à retrouver l'âge de cinq ans et perdu ses souvenirs d'adulte, pour ne garder que ceux qu'il avait à cet âge.

-Il a tout oublié ?

-Tout de ce qu'il ignorait à cinq ans, y compris Poudlard et le seigneur des ténèbres.»

Laissant Draco à sa réflexion, Severus prépara le petit déjeuner. D'un sonorus, il appela ensuite l'enfant qui arriva en courant. Le garçon se figea en voyant que Draco était toujours là.

Harry lança un regard paniqué au professeur Severus, mais ce dernier lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à préparer le repas.

Voyant que l'enfant restait muet, Draco se rapprocha de lui. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le petit corps tremblant d'appréhension et tendit sa main.

« -Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

-B'jour, le professeur Severus il a dit que je suis Lillian.

-Lillian ? Répéta Draco surpris.

-Pour qu'il puisse être gardienné, même pendant que je donne cours, Minerva et moi-même avons jugé qu'il était préférable qu'il prenne une identité plus passe partout pour éviter tout danger. Harry, Draco est une personne de confiance, il n'a pas besoin que nous lui cachions ton identité. De plus quand tu as ton apparence habituelle, tu es Harry Potter, ce n'est que lorsque je te donne ton autre apparence que tu dois répondre au nom de Lillian Rogue. »

Severus vit clairement l'affolement dans les yeux de l'enfant, il était évident que le concept était un peu trop compliqué pour un enfant de cet âge.

«-Qui est au courant pour la transformation de Potter ? Demanda Draco.

-Toi, Minerva, Mr Londubat et moi-même.

-Londubat ?

-Simple jeu de circonstances. »

Draco continua à regarder Severus surpris que son parrain ait pu faire confiance à Londubat parmi tous, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« -Bien. Harry, s'il y a juste McGonagall, Londubat, Severus ou moi, tu es Harry, mais s'il y a d'autres personnes ou si même nous nous t'appelons Lillian, alors tu ne réponds que à ce nom là et plus à celui de Harry Potter, comprit ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Draco. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. Draco avait l'air de quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, et en plus il était très beau. Il ressemblait à un ange, comme ceux des décorations des vitrines à noël.

Ils passèrent à table, mais ni Draco ni Severus n'étaient de grands bavards et Harry n'osait pas parler, alors ce fut un repas très silencieux.

Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel calme à l'heure du repas. En effet Dudley passait son temps à crier et se plaindre, comme quoi il y avait trop de légumes dans son assiette ou au contraire pas assez de frites ou de pâte. Il y avait aussi la télévision qui montrait les dessins animés et Oncle Vernon qui déplorait des choses racontées dans son journal. Bref, Harry n'avait jamais vécu un seul repas au calme, alors il se sentait un peu inconfortable.

« -J'ai des potions à préparer, je ne serai pas de retour avant deux heures et demi. » déclara Severus alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger.

D'un coup de baguette, Draco envoya les restes du repas dans la partie cuisine et se leva. Il commença à se diriger vers la bibliothèque avant de se tourner vers Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ».

« -Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant l'échiquier posé sur la table du salon.

Harry fit non, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules plein d'appréhension, mais plutôt que de lui reprocher son ignorance, Draco proposa de lui apprendre. D'un geste de mains, le blond invita Harry à s'asseoir face à lui et positionna les pièces. Quel ne fut pas la stupeur de l'enfant quand celle-ci se mirent à s'agiter et à protester.

« -Bien, voici un jeu d'échecs complet. Chaque joueur possède 16 pièces, ici tu as les noirs, moi les blancs. Chaque pièces avec une apparence différentes à un nom, une valeur et un rôle différent. La pièce la plus importante c'est celle-ci, le roi. Celui qui gagne est celui qui capture le roi de l'autre. Donc le but est d'attaquer mes pièces pour capturer mon roi, tout en protégeant le tien. Il y a cinq autres type de pièce, les pions, qui sont les plus petits valent 1 point chacun, on en a huit chacun, ensuite il y a les deux tours aux extrémité, elles valent 5 points chacune, à côté se sont les cavaliers, puis les fous, qui valent tous 3 points. Enfin celle qui est à gauche du roi, c'est la dame, elle vaut 10 point à elle toute seule. Jusque-là tu me suis ? »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux fixé sur l'échiquier, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

« -Chaque pièce bouge différemment. Pour commencer on va juste jouer avec les pions, les tours et le roi. »

D'un geste de mains Draco fit sortir les autres pièces de échiquiers. Les fou, les cavaliers et les dames se mirent à râler tout en se posant à côté du plateau.

« -Nous avons donc les huit pions, ils bougent une case par une case vers l'avant, sauf pour le premier coup, où ils peuvent bouger de deux cases. Ils ne peuvent pas reculer ni aller sur le côté, sauf quand ils mangent une pièce. Ce sont d'ailleurs les seuls pièce à bouger différemment lorsqu'elles bougent de lorsqu'elles mangent. Elles vont toujours droit devant si elles ne font que bouger, et ne pourront manger qu'en diagonale, mais toujours d'une seule case et toujours vers l'avant. Bien compris.

-Les pions valent 1 points, ne bouge que vers l'avant, d'une case, tout droit s'il y a personne, en dagonal s'ils mangent.

-En dIagonale, mais tu as compris. Les tours elles, peuvent avancer devant, derrière ou sur les côté, mais toujours tout droit, jamais en diagonale. Le roi ne peut bouger que d'une case à la fois, mais dans tous les sens. Il peut aller sur toutes les cases autour de lui. Tu as tout suivi ? »

Harry semblait un peu perdu, mais rapidement ils se mirent à jouer avec les quelques pièces présentées par Draco. Parfois les pièces râlaient, quand Harry leur demandait d'aller à un endroit ne pouvaient pas aller ou lorsqu'il les faisait aller à un endroit où elles allaient se faire manger. Mais finalement Harry s'amusait beaucoup et lorsque Severus revint presque trois heures plus tard, toutes les pièces avaient regagné l'échiquier et au vu de la disposition de la partie, Harry perdait à plate couture, mais à chaque erreurs, Draco prenait le temps de lui dire pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, lui permettant même de temps en temps de reprendre sa pièce et d'en jouer une autre quand l'erreur était trop grosse.

Severus était surpris de voir à quel point Draco était patient avec l'enfant, mais ne dit rien, les laissant jouer tranquillement. Il avait de toute façon des copies à corriger et n'était pas mécontent de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de l'enfant.

A l'heure du dîner, Harry n'avait que le mot échec à la bouche et Draco se pliait volontiers à plus d'explications et d'anecdotes. Mais se fut rapidement l'heure du coucher pour le petit garçon qui suivit Severus dans la salle de bain, se lava docilement, avec toujours un profond plaisir à pouvoir utiliser l'eau chaude. La moitié de l'espace de son lit était occupé par son immense peluche faon, mais cela ne sembla pas dérangé Harry que se blotti contre son jouet et ferma les yeux.

Severus savait qu'en temps normal les parents lisaient une histoire à leur enfant avant de dormir, mais il se voyait mal lire les aventures Babbitty Lapina ou pire, celles de Blanche Neige. Alors il se contenta de dire bonne nuit et de laisser l'enfant s'endormir seul.

Severus ignorait que rien que ces deux mots avaient réchauffé le cœur de l'enfant à qui on les adressait pour la première fois.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Commentaires de LeiBleuet:**

« -Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir, parrain. Est-ce que j'aurai le droit à une explication ce matin ou est-ce que tu vas me rabrouer comme hier ? **(Et toc ! On ne renvoie pas un Malfoy chez lui, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle il vous dérange (de toute manière un Malfoy ne dérange jamais !)**

« -Que...commença Draco avant de se reprendre, qui est cet enfant ? **(Hum… des yeux verts, des cheveux bruns et le seul pensionnaire de Sev était Harry…)**

-Potter ? Potter à un fils ?! **(Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ?)**

« -Que...Quoi ?! **(Ben quoi ? Tu le trouves chou le mini-Harry ? c'est sûr que toi tu le préfères plus âgé mais quand même…)**

-Que... Est-ce vraiment possible ? **(A 12 ans, il tue un basilic, à 14, il se bat contre un dragon, à 17, il tue un mage noir… Impossible ne fait pas partit de son vocabulaire !)**

-Et bien il semblerait qu'avec Potter, c'est tout à fait possible. **(Qu'est-ce que je disais ?) **

-Tout de ce qu'il ignorait à cinq ans, y compris Poudlard et le seigneur des ténèbres.» **(J'ai envie de dire, pour la deuxième partie, c'est pas plus mal…)**

« -Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. **(Vous remarquerez la légère différence avec le « Mon nom est Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. » prononcé d'un ton hautain 8 ans plus tôt…)**

« -Bien. Harry, s'il y a juste McGonagall, Londubat, Severus ou moi, tu es Harry, mais s'il y a

d'autres personnes ou si même nous nous t'appelons Lillian, alors tu ne réponds que à ce nom

là et plus à celui de Harry Potter, comprit ? **(Draco serait-il plus pédagogue que ce cher Sev ?)**

-Oui monsieur.**(Faut croire que oui… xD)**

qui est à gauche du roi, c'est la dame, elle vaut 10 point à elle toute seule. Jusque-là tu me suis ? » **(J'ai jamais aussi bien compris les échecs que dans cette rapide présentation. Draco tu veux bien être mon mentor ^^ ?)**

* * *

Suite le Dimanche 1er Mars 2020


	11. Ecouté

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ecouté**

Le lundi, Severus avait cours avec des quatrième, puis des troisième année. Il était donc hors de question que l'enfant vienne avec lui.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de rester avec le professeur Severus. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il l'avait encore réveillé en faisant du bruit cette nuit ? C'était sa punition ? En plus la dame qui l'emmena avec elle avait l'air assez étrange. Elle avait le visage barré d'une grosse cicatrice. La cicatrice traversait son œil gauche qui était tout blanc. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas méchante. Son sourire n'avait pas l'air crispé comme celui de tante Pétunia devant ses voisines.

« -Bien, Harry, je suis le professeur Veil, mais tu peux m'appeler Prudence ou Plue.

-Plue ?

-Oui, c'est le raccourcit de Prudence. Quand j'étais Auror, mes collègues m'appelaient ainsi, même mes supérieurs m'appelaient Auror Plue. A telle point que les nouveaux Auror ne me croyaient jamais quand je leur disais mon vrai prénom. »

Harry cligna des yeux, ayant un peu de mal à suivre le professeur Plue, qui parlait très vite en bougeant beaucoup les bras. Ce dont Harry était sûr, c'était que même si son visage faisait un peu peur, Plue était en fait très joyeuse et dynamique...Tante Pétunia l'aurait détestée.

Cette pensée fit sourire Harry.

« -Oh, désolée mon poussin ! Je suis une vraie bavarde moi. Viens par-là, j'ai installé un petit espace pour toi. »

Si les élèves remarquèrent l'enfant, ils se contentèrent toutefois de le regarder et de se questionner de loin.

Harry, lui avait fini par s'habituer à la présence des élèves autour de lui, il les oubliait vite lorsqu'il était concentré sur un livre ou un jeu.

De son côté, Minerva McGonagall était face à un dilemme. Severus, comme tous les professeurs, se devait d'assister au repas dans la grande salle, mais avec le petit Harry à sa garde, le professeur de potion ne pouvait pas venir manger sans l'enfant. Or, la directrice hésitait à soumettre Harry au regard de la Grande Salle entière. C'était une chose d'être face à une classe de moins de trente élèves, s'en était une autre de faire face à une école toute entière.

Pourtant, en tant que directeur de maison, Severus ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être autant absent. L'heure du repas était utile pour détecter des problèmes chez certains enfants et c'était d'une importance capitale.

Minerva décida de laisser encore une semaine à l'enfant, mais qu'ensuite Severus et Harry devraient retourner manger dans la Grande Salle.

Les jours passèrent et Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait certaines fois le droit d'assister aux cours avec le professeur Severus, alors qu'à d'autres, il assistait au cours de Neville, Plue, ou d'autres professeurs.

Malgré cette incompréhension, Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Pas une seule fois on l'avait obligé à faire le ménage ou la cuisine, pas une seule fois Severus ou Draco ne l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre pour le punir. Et tout le monde l'appelait par son prénom ! C'était incroyable. En plus ils étaient tous très gentils avec lui et il avait un ami : la gigantesque peluche que lui avait offert Severus. Harry savait que ce n'était pas un vrai ami, mais avant, il n'y avait que les araignées de son placard pour lui tenir compagnie, alors que là, il pouvait lui raconter ses journées et s'amuser avec lui tous les soirs !

Le vendredi soir, alors que Severus n'aspirait qu'à finir ses corrections pour pouvoir profiter un peu de sa soirée et qu'Harry jouait tranquillement à ses côtés, Minerva toqua à la porte. Harry fut envoyé jouer dans sa chambre tandis que la directrice expliquait à Severus la nécessité qu'il y avait que lui et son protégé prennent désormais leurs repas dans la Grande Salle.

Severus en convint, mais craignait la réaction de l'enfant face aux centaines d'élèves le dévisageant alors qu'il mangeait. Le maitre des potions avait en effet remarqué que si l'enfant prêtait peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il jouait ou regardait ses livres d'images, il était au contraire particulièrement vigilant pendant les repas. Ce qui lui laissait de plus en plus penser que l'enfant n'avait jamais pu se nourrir convenablement et que les personnes avec qui il avait eu l'habitude de manger, avait tendance à lui voler ou lui enlever sa nourriture.

Minerva prit congé et Severus alla chercher Harry pour qu'il se mette au lit.

Lorsqu'il entra, Severus remarqua que l'enfant était assis dans son lit, face à sa peluche de faon et lui parlait.

« -Tu sais, ici tout le monde il est gentil. Avant j'oubliais mon nom des fois. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon il disait « eh toi » ou « garçon » ou quand ils parlaient comme si j'étais pas là, ils disaient « l'autre » ou « le monstre » ou « l'anormal », pas souvent « Harry ». Puis après il y a eu l'école, la maitresse elle disait mon nom. Elle était gentille la maitresse. Mais à l'école il y avait Dudley. Avant Dudley il allait tout seul à l'école. Moi j'avais pas le droit. Il aime bien me taper dessus tu sais. Il a même inventé un jeu avec ses copains : la chasse au Harry. Eux ils veulent me taper, alors je cours pour pas qu'ils me tapent, et eux ils courent derrière pour me taper. Mais tu sais, je suis très rapide, donc ils arrivent pas toujours à me taper. Des fois Tante Pétunia elle tape aussi. J'aurais bien voulu des copains moi-aussi, mais Dudley il est plus gros et plus grand et il fait peur aux enfants qui me parlent, et personne ne veut être mon copain. La maitresse elle a grondé Dudley une fois, puis après c'était une autre Maitresse et quand Dudley il me tape, elle dit rien.»

Severus restait immobile sur le pas de la porte. L'enfant ne s'était pas rendu compte un seul instant que le potioniste se trouvait là.

Jamais Severus ne l'avait entendu autant parler. Le petit était d'une nature calme et docile et jouait toujours seul et sans bruit.

Lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait de lui, il s'immobilisait, crispé, mais ne disait toujours rien. Severus avait vite compris que l'enfant se faisait surement battre, mais il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer. Il était désormais certain, qu'il était loin d'avoir vécu dans une famille aimante, ni choyé comme un roi. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le petit soit calme et discret et prompt à obéir au moindre ordre.

La rébellion de l'adolescent de 11ans qu'il avait été s'expliquait aussi parfaitement, Severus l'avait vécu avant lui. Enfant, Harry avait dû tout essayer pour plaire à sa famille mais sans aucun résultat. Au contraire plus il grandissait, moins il recevait de considération et plus ses tuteurs se montraient violents, mentalement et physiquement. Il avait perdu toute confiance envers les adultes. Ces adultes qui l'humiliaient et ceux qui, en voyant comment il était traité, ne faisaient rien, tout comme son institutrice. Il semblait aussi assez clair que l'enfant n'avait jamais été en maternelle, certes l'enseignement préscolaire n'était pas obligatoire, mais il était assez rare qu'un enfant de famille aussi aisée que les Dursley n'ai pas une formation scolaire dès 3 ans. Le petit n'avait dû rentrer à l'école que quelques mois plus tôt, à tout juste 5 ans.

Mais Harry n'avait pas fini de soliloquer.

« - Dudley il a beaucoup de copains et tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ils l'aiment très fort, ils lui offrent plein de cadeaux, tellement plein que ça fait des montagnes ! Avant j'avais jamais de cadeau, les enfants méchants ils ont pas de cadeaux, mais professeur Severus il a dit que j'étais pas méchant et t'es mon cadeau ! Dis, tu penses Severus il m'aime bien ? Dudley il dit que si il a plein de cadeaux c'est que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ils l'aiment beaucoup beaucoup, moi j'ai pas de cadeau parce qu'ils m'aiment pas. Je dois faire un cadeau ? Moi j'aime beaucoup beaucoup professeur Severus alors je dois faire beaucoup beaucoup de cadeaux… mais je sais pas où on trouve l'argent pour avoir les cadeaux à donner. Tante Pétunia elle dis que ça coûte beaucoup d'argent les cadeaux. Professeur Severus il a dit que Draco il va revenir demain, j'aime aussi beaucoup Draco… Draco il est gentil et il est très beau, comme un ange. Et puis il a appris à moi les échecs et il a promis qu'on ira jouer dans le parc ! »

Severus sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui, quelque chose qu'une seule personne lui avait fait ressentir…

La pendule dans le salon sonna neuf coups, sortant Severus de sa léthargie. Il était largement l'heure pour le petit d'aller au lit.

Ainsi, Severus, le visage toujours aussi lisse que d'habitude, entra dans la chambre, interrompant le monologue d'Harry. Le petit lui fit un grand sourire, et alla se laver sous son ordre.

Severus eu du mal à défaire ses yeux de la peluche laissée sur le lit.

« -Comment l'as-tu appelée ? » demanda-t-il soudainement

Voyant le regard interrogateur de l'enfant, Severus reformula sa question.

« - Comment as-tu appelée ta peluche ?

-J'ai le droit ?

-Pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas, il s'agit de ta peluche, pas de la mienne. »

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina avant de se renfrogner. Les sourcils froncés et la mine sérieuse, Harry réfléchissait au nom qu'il pourrait donner à son ami. L'animal avait une touffe de poils noirs et ébouriffés sur la tête et de grands yeux verts, comme lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner le même nom…

Voyant que l'enfant n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Severus se mit lui aussi à réfléchir au meilleur prénom, il était hors de question de l'appeler James ou Lily, mais pourquoi ne pas s'orienter vers un prénom en lien avec les yeux verts de l'animal, comme Jade, Anis, Emeraude, Gaya ou Midori.

« - Touffu» Fini par déclarer Harry

Severus grimaça, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et envoya l'enfant tout juste douché au lit.

A suivre

* * *

**Commentaire de LeiBleuet : **

« - Dudley il a beaucoup de copains (…) c'est que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon ils l'aiment beaucoup beaucoup (…) Moi j'aime beaucoup beaucoup professeur Severus alors je dois faire beaucoup beaucoup de cadeaux… (…)Tante Pétunia elle dis que ça coûte beaucoup d'argent les cadeaux. (…) j'aime aussi beaucoup Draco…» **(Waaaah ! T'abuserai pas un peu sur les « beaucoup » là ? xD ) **_[Noooon…XD]_

Harry réfléchissait au nom qu'il pourrait donner à son ami. **(S'il te plaît trouve un nom qui rappelle les maraudeurs x) ça agacerait teeeeeeellement Sev')****_[_**_finalement j'ai opté pour Touffu, en référence aux cheveux touffu et…à notre ami le cerbère qui a laissé un mauvais souvenir à Severus XD]_

**Même Mini-Harry il trouve Draco magnifique. Et on sait tous que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants alors…**

**Je commence à adorer la version « nano-Potter » ! J'ai hâte de voir son retour à la normale. Il va garder ses souvenirs ou pas ? S'il les garde j'ai hâte de voir sa tête x) !**

* * *

Suite le dimanche 5 avril 2020


	12. Effrayé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

\- Actuellement en chômage technique dû au covid-19, j'ai un peu de temps devant moi pour écrire. Alors je me suis dit que dans ce contexte de confinement, je pouvais faire un petit geste et publier au moins un chapitre avec un peu d'avance. Je vais même essayer d'en publier plusieurs ce mois-ci (oui je suis au chômage technique pour au moins un mois). J'espère que ça vous plaira et place au chapitre 12 de Quand c'est non c'est non !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Effrayé**

Lorsque Draco entra, Harry et Severus étaient déjà levé et en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il n'était que sept heures du matin, mais tout comme son ancien professeur, il avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt. Il lui semblait donc normal d'arriver aux premières heures de la matinée. Les deux bruns prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, dans un calme serein.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina lorsqu'il vit le jeune Serpentard et il aurait certainement couru jusqu'à lui s'il n'avait pas été accoutumé à la crainte d'être puni. Il se contenta donc de dire un joyeux bonjour, mais seulement après que Severus ait salué Draco.

Le blond prit volontiers un thé et un toast tandis que les deux autres finissaient leur repas.

« -Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, et pas trop froid malgré la saison, est-ce que cela te plairait que nous nous promenions un peu dans le parc une fois le repas terminé ? demanda poliment Draco à l'enfant.

-On va vraiment se promener ? demanda Harry surpris.

-Je te l'avais promis, sache qu'un Malfoy respecte ses promesses. »

L'enfant sembla alors ravi, trépignant sur sa chaise.

« -Calme toi et fini ton porridge si tu veux sortir. » Déclara calmement mais fermement Severus.

L'effet fut immédiat, Harry se figea et reprit sa cuillère, poursuivant son repas en silence.

Une fois le déjeuner engloutit et la table débarrassée Draco et Harry passèrent leurs capes chaudes. Draco passa l'entrée du bureau, il se retourna pour voir où en était Harry, mais il se rendit compte que le petit ne le suivait pas. Il rebroussa chemin pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Harry était bien vêtu de sa cape, mais toujours debout au milieu de la pièce.

« -On y va Harry, » affirma Draco.

Harry sembla hésiter, le regard fixé sur la porte du laboratoire de potion où s'était enfermé Severus.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu attends, si tu ne viens pas je pars sans toi, s'impatienta quelque peu Draco.

-Mais… hésita Harry.

-Mais ? Repris Draco en essayant de ne pas être trop agressif.

-Professeur Severus, il est pas encore là.

-Severus ne vient pas. Il est en train de travailler, on va juste se promener tous les deux. »

Quand Harry se rendit compte de son erreur, son visage se décomposa, honteux, et il baissa la tête prêt à recevoir une réprimande. Mais Draco se contenta de lui répéter de le suivre et ils partirent en direction du parc.

Harry n'était encore jamais sorti depuis qu'il était « arrivé », c'est donc avec stupeur et admiration qu'il découvrir l'immense parc et sa forêt. Ses étendues vertes à perte de vue, son immense lac d'un noir d'encre et la forêt si dense et sombre. Il y avait même une petite maison en bordure des bois.

Le ciel était clair et l'air doux, ainsi les deux garçons purent pleinement profiter du parc. Draco montra à Harry l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de se poser avec son groupe, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant. Il lui montra également comment faire des ricochets dans le lac, ricochets qui réveillèrent le calamar géant qui fit une peur bleue à Harry en sortant soudainement un tentacule, faisant rebondir dessus la pierre que l'enfant venait juste de lancer.

Draco encouragea Harry à courir dans l'herbe librement et l'enfant ne se fit pas prier, courant après les papillons et les billywigs. Draco, lui, se contentait de marcher, gardant un œil sur Harry de loin.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se promènerait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry Potter, il aurait tout de suite envoyé l'imprudent à St Mangouste. Quoi que… les propos d'une fille de Serdaigle lui revinrent un mémoire. La fille devait être plus jeune que lui, et était très étrange avec des cheveux aussi blonds que les siens, mais affreusement mal entretenus.

C'était lorsqu'ils avaient refait leur septième année, à la fin de l'année plus exactement, cette fille était venue vers lui et lui avait dit quelque chose comme « prends bien soin de 'Ry quand il sera petit, surtout dans le parc ». Cette fille avec ses radis aux oreilles avait juste l'air complètement folle et Draco n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, pourtant il se rappelait encore de tout cela, même après cinq ans.

Draco reposa son regard sur Harry et soudain se rendit compte que l'enfant avait dévié de sa trajectoire.

Alors qu'auparavant il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée du château, il était désormais en direction de la forêt interdite, mais entre la forêt et lui se tenait un immense saule. Un saule qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher : le saule cogneur !

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Il se précipita après Harry qui était plusieurs mètres devant lui et qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'arbre. Impossible de le figé par magie, le risque qu'il tombe en avant et arrive à portée de l'arbre était trop grand. A toute vitesse Draco atteignit l'enfant, qui ne s'était pas du tout rendu compte du danger. Il le saisit par le ventre et l'attira vers lui, quittant à toute vitesse les alentours du saule cogneur.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ! Tu es inconscient ! Il aurait même pu te tuer ! Gryffondor stupide ! » hurla Draco.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, le bras de Draco autour de lui, lui faisait mal et le blond lui criait dessus encore et encore. Harry retint de toutes ses forces ses larmes, il savait que pleurer rendait toujours Oncle Vernon encore plus énervé, et Tante Pétunia elle l'enfermait dans son placard encore plus longtemps pour ne plus l'entendre pleurer. Alors il ne pleura pas, même quand Draco le tira violement par le bras, le forçant à retourner au château.

Une fois dans le salon de Severus, Draco le lâcha et s'enferma dans le laboratoire des potions, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Severus, qui corrigeait des copies au bureau du salon vit son filleul passer en trombe sans comprendre. Il se tourna vers Harry qui semblait au bord des larmes, mais le petit ne pleura pas. Il n'alla pas non plus s'assoir sur le petit tapis qu'avait installé Severus pour lui et où étaient posés les livres d'images et les jeux de constructions de l'enfant.

Il resta là, debout, immobile et muet. Severus attendit un moment, mais le petit resta les yeux au sol sans un mot, alors, las de patienter, le maitre des potions retourna à ses corrections.

Après un moment de silence, Severus entendit un reniflement, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite. Les épaules de l'enfant tremblaient et il était évident qu'il pleurait, presque silencieusement, il est vrai, mais visiblement à chaudes de larmes.

« -Harry, » commença Severus d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre la plus douce possible sans grand succès. En réponse à son interpellation les épaules de l'enfant se raidirent et les pleurs se firent encore plus silencieux.

« -Viens là. » ordonna un peu brusquement Severus.

L'enfant obéi, et le rejoignit, la tête toujours baissée.

« -Regarde moi. » le ton était un peu plus doux mais toujours un peu brusque.

Lorsque Harry releva la tête, Severus eu du mal à retenir une grimace de dégout, l'enfant avait les yeux rouges et voilés, des larmes dessinaient des sillons sur ses joues et son nez coulait, la chaleur de ses pleurs avait même légèrement embué le verre de ses lunettes. Severus fit apparaitre un mouchoir en tissu avec un soupir écœuré puis il nettoya les yeux, le nez, et même le visage entier de l'enfant.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis désolé, pardon, crachota l'enfant.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'excuser, je t'ai demandé ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite je serai juge de savoir si tu dois t'excuser ou non, et à qui tu dois des excuses. Alors, que s'est-il passé pour que Draco se comporte ainsi et quelle est la raison de tes larmes ?

-Draco il a crié…marmonna Harry des larmes se mirent à rouler à nouveau sur ses joues.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je…hésita Harry.

-Oui ?

-Je sais pas. »

L'aveu semblait encore plus honteux que s'il avait su.

« -Je suis désolé ! répéta Harry précipitamment

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter. »

L'enfant semblait terrifié et le regard sévère de Severus ne l'aidait pas. Le maitre de potion se leva, laissant le petit là et entra dans le laboratoire.

Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer, mais Severus revint rapidement. Il se rassit à son bureau et invita l'enfant à se rapprocher. Le voyant tout tremblant, Severus prit sur lui et souleva Harry qu'il installa sur l'un de ses genoux.

« -Draco a eu peur, » déclara Severus

Harry se tourna vers le professeur. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Draco avait eu peur ? Pourquoi lui avait-il crié dessus ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Severus n'avait pas besoin que l'enfant pose ses questions à haute voix, elles étaient parfaitement visibles dans ses yeux.

« -Tu t'es approché d'un saule cogneur. Tu aurais pu être grièvement blessé. Draco a eu peur de cela. Prit par ses émotions il t'a crié dessus et c'est pour se calmer qu'il s'est enfermé dans le laboratoire. Brasser une potion aide à se détendre.

-Il a crié parce qu'il a eu peur ? répéta Harry

-Oui.

-Pas parce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'approcher du saule, mais tu l'ignorais, donc non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Harry en fut si soulagé qu'il eut à nouveau les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fit grimacer Severus. Finalement le potioniste reprit ses corrections, Harry toujours assis sur sa jambe. Il en grommela un peu, mais raffermit sa prise sur le petit.

A suivre

* * *

**Commentaire de LeiBleuet  
**

**Raah ! Faudrait expliquer à Draco comment s'occuper d'un enfant ! Pff… pourquoi il le gronde ? Et pis c'est pas parce qu'il a eu peur qu'il faut le faire pleurer ! Le pauvre Ryry il y est pour rien lui :'(**

**Mais bon, comme toujours, super Severus est là pour rétablir la vérité ! Ah ! Quel grand homme… xD**

* * *

Suite _au plus tard _le dimanche 5 avril


	13. Passé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: /

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

Toujours en confinement à cause du Covid-19, je publie une nouvelle fois avant la date prévue, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Passé **

Ce ne fut que deux heures après que Draco sortit du laboratoire. Il trouva Severus assis à son bureau, tranquillement en train de lire un magazine de potion, le petit Harry endormi sur ses genoux.

« -Je te présente mes excuses, déclara Draco la voix calme

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois les présenter, répliqua placidement Severus

-Je sais, mais il ne pourra pas comprendre, je…Il me rappel Altais, avoua Draco en baissant le regard vers l'enfant endormi.

-Il n'est pas lui.

-Il avait le même âge….

-Je comprends parfaitement ta propension à rester nostalgique d'une personne parti depuis longtemps, mais tu es jeune Draco, ne suis pas mon chemin.

-Je sais…Il…Il ne comprendra pas si je ne lui explique pas…

-C'est ton choix, tu es libre de lui expliquer ou non. C'est un enfant, les enfants oublient vite et pardonnent tout aussi rapidement. Et cet enfant reste Potter. »

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enfant. Oui ce petit garçon était Potter, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Si Draco lui confiait la raison de son emportement, une fois redevenu adulte Potter s'empresserait de tout raconter à ses amis qui en profiteraient pour se moquer de lui.

Quelques minutes après, Harry se réveilla. Severus se plaignit d'avoir le bras engourdi par sa faute, son ton était neutre, mais Harry s'excusa et s'empressa de descendre des genoux du professeur de potion.

Lorsqu'il vit Draco assis sur un des fauteuils du salon, Harry hésita un peu. Il finit par demander à Severus s'il pouvait aller jouer dans sa chambre et s'y rendit dès que l'autorisation lui fut donnée.

Malgré ce que lui avait dit professeur Severus, Harry avait peur que Draco soit encore en colère contre lui, alors il avait préféré rejoindre sa chambre plutôt que subir ses cris. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte.

Harry n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un demande la permission d'entrée dans sa chambre, tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon avaient plutôt l'habitude d'ouvrir le verrou de son placard avec violence en lui ordonnant de sortir. Alors Harry ne sut quoi faire, finalement la porte s'entrouvrit sur Draco.

« -Je peux entrer ? demanda l'adulte

-Ou…oui

-Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Si Harry avait encore été adulte, sans doute se serait-il moqué de fait qu'un Malfoy demande pardon, mais Harry n'était qu'un enfant et ne savait pas à quel point cela en coutait au jeune homme.

« -Professeur Severus il a dit que c'est que tu avais peur…commença Harry

-Oui, j'ai eu peur que le saule cogneur t'attaque et te blesse…ou pire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors Harry

-Comment ça pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi t'avais eu peur que le saule cogneur il me blesse ?

-Je…je ne comprends pas, c'est normal d'avoir peur que quelqu'un se blesse surtout un enfant. »

Mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, jamais personne ne s'était inquiété qu'il se blesse. Bien sûr tante Pétunia faisait toujours attention à ce que Dudley ne se fasse pas mal et elle punissait Harry quand c'était le cas, mais tante Pétunia était la maman de Dudley. Draco n'était pas la maman d'Harry….

« -Harry, même si je ne suis pas de ta famille et que l'on se connait que depuis peu je ne suis pas suffisamment insensible pour ne pas me soucier que tu te blesse. Et même s'il ne le montre pas, Severus aussi aurait été très inquiet si tu avais été blessé. »

Draco vit bien sur le visage de l'enfant qu'il était toujours septique. Cette enfant semblait incapable de comprendre que quelqu'un pouvait être inquiet pour lui. A dire vrai, Draco savait qu'il n'aurait jamais réagi ainsi avec un autre enfant. Le petit Harry, du haut de ses cinq ans ressemblait beaucoup trop à la personne qui garderait à jamais la première place dans son cœur. Oh, il ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement, loin de là, mais il avait la même façon innocente de bouger, le même sérieux lorsqu'il jouait aux échecs, le même regard plein d'admiration et en constante demande d'approbation.

« -Harry, Il y a une raison au fait que j'ai réagis aussi vertement tout à l'heure. »

Harry regarda Draco avec ce même regard à la fois curieux et innocent.

« -Tu ressemble beaucoup à mon petit frère, Altais*. Il était aussi curieux et avide d'apprendre que toi. Tout comme toi il était très calme pour un enfant. Malheureusement il est parti alors qu'il avait ton âge.

-Il est parti où ? »

En voyant le visage de Draco se fermé, Harry plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas poser de question.

« -Il est parti en ciel. Il était très fragile, il avait une maladie génétique héréditaire. Une maladie que l'on peut avoir que si les deux parents la porte en eux. Cela le rendrait très faible, mais il aimait beaucoup se balader dans le parc du manoir familial. Une nuit on est sorti tous les deux, on n'avait pas le droit, mais je n'avais que huit ans et j'avais promis à Altais de l'emmener voir le troupeau de veaudelune qui avait élu domicile dans le parc du manoir. Ce sont des animaux qui ne sortent qu'à la pleine lune donc on est sorti sans rien dire à personne. Les Veaudelunes sont craintif, alors pour ne pas les effrayer, nous sommes grimpés dans un arbre à proximité de leur terrier. Mais Altais a eu un moment de faiblesse et a glissé. Le temps que nos parents nous retrouvent, c'était déjà trop tard. »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Draco qui n'avait jamais cessé de s'en vouloir pour cette nuit qui avait mis fin à la vie de son frère. Harry aussi pleurait, mais il l'avait écouté sans l'arrêter une seule fois et quand l'adulte eu fini, le petit garçon s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça de ses petit bras frêles.

« -Que…hoqueta Draco

-Tante Pétunia elle fait toujours ça quand Dudley il pleure, répondit Harry en reniflant

-Merci bonhomme, mais ça va aller »

Draco sortit un mouchoir et s'épongea les yeux, avec un sourire indulgent il fit de même à Harry, il grimaça un peu quand l'enfant se moucha dedans ensuite, mais ne dit rien.

Il resta un temps, Harry dans ses bras, profitant juste de la chaleur réconfortante de l'enfant. Mais soudain quelque chose l'interpela.

« -Dis-moi Harry, tu as dit que quand ton cousin Dudley pleure, ta tante vient le réconforter, et toi ? Ne le fait-elle pas aussi quand tu pleures ?

-J'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Répondit Harry d'un ton un peu effrayé

-Tu n'as pas le droit ?! Mais que…Et si tu pleures malgré tout ?

-Oncle Vernon il m'enferme dans mon placard. Mais Severus il a pas crié quand j'ai pleuré, il est gentils. » déclara Harry

Devant l'air choqué de Draco Harry se précipita de rajouter :

« -Toi aussi t'es trop trop gentil, t'as pas crié et tu as fait un câlin, comme Dudley. »

Draco prit une grand inspiration pour se calmer, fit un sourire feint à Harry et le laissa jouer seul dans sa chambre.

« -Severus, chez les moldus, de combien est la prescription pour maltraitance envers les enfants ?

-Je ne suis pas spécialiste en loi moldu, mais à ma connaissance. Il est de 6ans pour un délit et de 20ans pour un crime. Tout dépend de la gravité des faits. Quoi qu'il en soit le délai ne court qu'à compter du jour de la majorité de la victime.

-Il est donc encore possible à ce jour de porter plainte contre la famille d'Harry.

-En effet. Mais il est inconcevable à l'heure actuel de présenter Potter devant la justice. Qu'elle soit magique ou non. Chez les moldus, nous ne pourrons justifier une date de naissance située en 1980 pour un enfant qui a cinq ans à ce jour. Et il ne serait pas judicieux de révéler au monde magique le rajeunissement de Potter. Nous pourrons aborder à nouveau le sujet lorsqu'il aura retrouvé son âge réel, mais il n'y a aucune assurance qu'il souhaite porter plainte par la suite.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse cette famille s'en sortir ainsi ! Ils ont maltraité un enfant innocent, si ce n'est physiquement au moins moralement.

-Tout ceci s'est déroulé il y a plus de 10ans, la situation ne pâtira pas d'une attente plus longue. La décision restera celle de Potter ensuite. N'oublie pas qui il est. Cela n'apportera pas que du bon de remuer son passé, cela ternira grandement son image et sa position au sein du monde magique. »

Draco se calma, tout du moins en apparence. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas du genre à laisser des bourreaux d'enfants en liberté, surtout si l'enfant en question était un héritier, et Harry avait beau être un sang-mêlé, il était l'héritier de l'illustre famille Potter.

Mais la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid.

D'abord Acheron Sykes, puis Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

_A suivre_

* * *

***Altais** : est le nom d'une étoile de la constellation du Dragon, j'ai longuement hésité entre Cepheus (constellation proche de celle du Dragon), Altair (12eme étoile la plus brillante du ciel) et Altais

* * *

**Commentai****re des Bêtas **

_A venir_

* * *

Suite _au plus tard_ le dimanche 5 avril 2020


	14. Fatigué

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

Toujours en plein confinement, et ça va durer minimum jusqu'au 15 Avril…Le lendemain ça sera mon anniv XD, qui sait je pourrai peut-être le fêter hors de chez moi ^^'. En tout cas je continu les publications, même si je ne sais pas si je tiendrai à un chapitre par semaine pendant toute la durée du confinement. Quoi qu'il en soit, prenez soin de vous, restez chez-vous et bonne lecture )

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Fatigué**

Le week-end passé, Draco dû retourner en cours. Les choses s'étaient arrangées entre lui et Harry, le petit n'ayant gardé aucune rancœur de l'événement. Le garçon n'avait pas non plus reparlé du frère de Draco. Harry était peut-être très jeune, mais il avait parfaitement compris que c'était un sujet douloureux pour le blond.

La semaine avait repris comme la précédente, Harry passait ses journées entre Severus et Neville, ou un autre professeur si les deux premiers n'étaient pas libre. Le soir il le passait en compagnie de Severus à jouer calmement ou à regarder ses livres d'images animées pendant que l'enseignant s'occupait de ses cours ou de ses potions.

Il dormait toujours très mal la nuit, faisant énormément de cauchemars. Parfois il était traqué par un énorme serpent ou même par un homme au visage de serpent, mais le plus souvent ses sombres songes avait une odeur de lavande et étaient peuplés de mains menaçantes et d'un rire sardonique.

Après plusieurs nuits très difficiles, un soir, Severus vit que l'enfant trainait des pieds pour aller au lit.

En temps normal il l'aurait invectivé en le traitant de feignant et en l'accusant de lui faire perdre son temps, mais malgré son manque naturel d'empathie, Severus comprenait les réticences du petit.

« -Harry, il est l'heure de se coucher. Retarder l'échéance est vain. »

Le garçon plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans les siens et Severus fut déstabilisé par ce regard vert noyé par la peur.

Il poussa l'enfant à s'allonger et s'assit sur le lit. Il le borda sans un mot, posant sa main sur le petit corps tremblant.

« -Si tu fais encore un cauchemars cette nuit tu sais que je serai là pour t'en sortir. »

Severus vit que même la perspective de l'avoir à ses côtés ne le rassurait pas.

« -Est-ce que tu veux que je reste jusqu'à ton endormissement ? »

Harry hocha timidement la tête. Alors le potioniste resta là, assis au bord du lit, la main sur le torse de l'enfant.

Le silence s'installa. Harry ne détachait pas son regard de l'adulte et Severus commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Le silence ne l'avait jamais dérangé, bien au contraire, mais il en profitait généralement en occupant son esprit par de la lecture ou de l'écriture ou tout simplement en brassant quelques potions. Là, le regard de l'enfant braqué sur lui, il avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait au ralentit. De plus, il voyait qu'Harry n'était toujours pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour dormir.

Tout cela lui rappelait affreusement sa propre enfance. Mais lui n'avait pas peur des cauchemars, il avait peur que son père profite de son sommeil pour l'attaquer. Il avait eu cette crainte pendant toute son enfance, même après avoir intégré Poudlard.

« -Tu as le droit d'avoir peur, déclara finalement Severus, quand j'étais enfant moi aussi j'avais peur de dormir. Et il m'arrive même aujourd'hui d'avoir des cauchemars et de craindre de me rendormir ensuite.

-Toi aussi t'as peur ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui. Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. »

Harry fit un petit sourire timide. Mais le plus âgé voyait dans son regard qu'il n'était pas encore rassuré.

« -Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais presque tout le temps peur. Mon père n'était pas une bonne personne. Bien au contraire, il buvait beaucoup et était perpétuellement ivre et violent. Il me frappait régulièrement. Il était la raison de ma peur. J'avais peur de ses cris, peur qu'il me fasse mal, peur qu'il frappe ma mère elle aussi. J'avais peur même quand il était au travail et donc loin de la maison. Mais j'ai fait la rencontre d'une personne qui m'a aidé à affronter mes angoisses. A ses côtés j'oubliais mes craintes et quand mon père était là, je pensais à elle et à nos moments de joie.

-Et t'avais plus peur ?

-J'avais toujours peur, mais j'ai su le cacher et l'oublier. Une fois devenu adulte, j'ai appris à affronter mon inquiétude et grâce à elle, j'ai compris que ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal que d'avoir peur, que c'est normal mais que cela ne doit pas nous empêcher d'agir, ou nous empêcher de dormir.

-La peur c'est pas mal… mais si il revient dans mes cauchemars ?

-Alors je serai là pour t'aider à lui échapper et à te rendormir sereinement. Comme ta mère a été là pour moi lorsque j'étais enfant.

-Ma maman ?

-Oui, c'est elle qui m'a aidé.

-Tu connais ma maman ?

-Nous étions amis. »

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'émerveillement.

« -Il est l'heure de se coucher maintenant. »

Jamais Severus n'avait eu cette douceur dans la voix et le léger sourire qu'il offrit a Harry valait mille merveilles. Même si Harry ne se rendait pas compte de la rareté de se sourire, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer et il finit par fermer les yeux, serein.

Malheureusement vers deux heures du matin, Severus dû se lever lorsque l'alarme qu'il avait posé dans la chambre d'Harry se mit à sonner.

Le petit était encore une fois en larmes et tremblant, parlant d'un monstre aux mille bras et à l'odeur de lavande.

Severus réussit à le rassurer, mais le petit eu énormément de mal à s'endormir à nouveau. L'ancien espion eu lui aussi beaucoup de mal à dormir, ses songes étant peuplés des cris de son père, mais aussi des doux yeux émeraude de Lily pleins de colère et de sa voix qui l'accusait de l'avoir tuée.

Le lendemain matin, Severus n'eut pas le courage de réveillé le petit pour qu'il vienne prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Depuis le lundi, le directeur des Serpentards avait regagné sa place à la table des professeurs, Harry à ses côtés.

La présence du petit garçon avait fait grand bruit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le principal sujet était cet enfant.

Un matin, était apparu ce petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes et ressemblant très fortement à leur professeur de potion, la rumeur comme quoi Rogue avait un fils n'avait pas mis longtemps à prendre. Mais le soir même, le professeur McGonagall s'était levé pendant le repas pour leur annoncer que le neveu de leur professeur de potion resterait un moment à Poudlard, le temps que son père malade aille mieux. Les trois premières années des quatre maisons avaient pu par la suite voir le petit Lillian régulièrement, jouant silencieusement dans un coin de leur classe pendant leurs cours.

Les classes les plus hautes ne l'avaient que croisé dans les couloirs, suivant le plus souvent Rogue, comme un poussin derrière sa mère.

Ainsi le petit restait un vrai mystère. Les élèves avaient du mal à s'imaginer la chauve-souris des cachots en gentil tonton.

Harry de son côté avait été très intimidé de voir presque toute la Grande Salle les yeux posés sur lui, mais tout s'était finalement très bien passé. Perché sur une pile de coussin tout comme le professeur Flitwick deux places plus loin, Harry avait pu profiter d'un bon repas tandis que Severus portait son attention sur ses Serpentards.

Il n'y avait donc rien qui empêchait le potioniste d'aller avec Harry à la Grande Salle ce matin-là, mais après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, il sentait que le petit avait besoin qu'ils soient juste tous les deux au moins pour le repas, même s'ils allaient passer le reste de la journée chacun de leur côté, vu que Severus enchainait des cours avec des classes trop élevées et donc trop dangereuses pour qu'Harry soit présent avec lui.

Le petit se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude. Il était presque huit heures trente lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, alors que d'ordinaire il était déjà prêt avant sept heures, tant il était habitué à se lever tôt dans son ancienne famille.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, Harry se précipita pour s'habiller. L'avantage était que les ensembles que Severus lui avait acheté étaient tous noirs et étaient faciles à mettre ainsi fut-il prêt en quelques minutes seulement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, il s'attendait à se faire réprimander par professeur Severus, mais l'homme se contenta de le saluer et de l'inviter à s'assoir.

« -Vous êtes pas en colère ? demanda timidement Harry

-Et pour quelle raison le serais-je ? répondit son vis-à-vis en levant un sourcil.

-Je me suis levé tard…

-Avant neuf heures, ce n'est pas tard pour bien des personnes.

-Tante Pétunia elle me disait toujours que je dois me lever avant six heures et elle criait très fort si j'étais pas levé et qu'il était tard.

-Tu n'es plus chez ta tante. Les règles ici sont de se réveiller avant l'heure des premiers cours, soit neuf heures, et de se laisser assez de temps pour manger. Je souhaiterai donc que tu sois levé à huit heures au plus tard, mais cette nuit a été difficile, je t'ai donc laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous mangeons ici et non dans la Grande Salle ce matin. Mais ceci est exceptionnel, est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Oui, professeur Severus. »

Le ton de Severus était toujours sévère, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus doux dans sa voix, quelque chose dont lui-même ne se rendait pas compte.

Ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans le calme serein puis Severus accompagna Harry jusqu'au serres où Neville prit la relève.

« -Bonjour Harry bien dormi ? A en voir les cernes sous tes yeux pas vraiment… »

Harry fit un sourire peiné à l'herboriste qui le prit dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'au petit coin qu'il avait installé pour l'enfant. Il y avait entre autres différentes plantes aromatiques parfaitement inoffensives. Au début Neville avait laissé un bouquet de lavande parmi les plants de camomille, de thym, de menthe et de tulsi, mais Harry en sentant l'odeur de la fleur avait fait une crise de panique. L'enseignant s'était donc précipité pour l'enlever.

Le botaniste déposa son ami rajeuni dans son coin et, lui faisant un petit sourire, métamorphosa un plaid en matelas pour qu'il puisse se reposer après cette nuit difficile.

Bercé par la chaleur de la serre et la voix enjouée de Neville, Harry fini par s'endormir.

_A suivre_

* * *

**Commentaire de LeiBleuet :**

**Et dire que toi tu peux encore espérer passer ton anniversaire hors confinement… Ah rêves illusoires ! Le mien s'est achevé il y a trois jours et je l'ai passé devant un cahier de révision. Un pur bonheur ! **_[au vu de la nouvelle annonce du président, concernant un déconfinement que le 11 Mai, je vais bel et bien passer mon anniversaire entre quatre murs :'( ]_

**Bon pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés avec le précédent. Je suis peut-être juste trop obsédée par le passé des personnages mais j'ai trouvé vraiment adorable le passage où Severus se confie.**

* * *

Suite _au plus tard_ le dimanche 3 Mai 2020


	15. Soupçonné

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

\- Et voilà encore un chapitre avant l'heure, je ne tiendrai clairement pas le un chapitre par semaine tout du long, mais je vais essayer, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je repasse à un par mois la fin du confinement. En tout cas ça me rappel le tout début de ma fanfiction Soul Tattoo où je publiais une fois par semaine...

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine...Peut-être...

-Plaignons tous en cœur ma pauvre petite LeiBleuet qui se retrouve à devoir corriger 4 chapitres en un mois plutôt qu'un. Et elle a réussis à tout me corriger en moins d'une semaine !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Soupçonné**

Il faisait sombre… non… simplement il ne voyait rien, quelque chose était posé sur ses yeux… une main ? Il entendait un souffle rauque dans son oreille, un souffle chaud et humide qui effleurait son cou.

Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il sentait le froid de l'air sur son épiderme et la peau brûlante d'un homme. Il sentait cette personne tout autour de lui, sa main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur sa hanche, son torse contre son dos.

Il voulut se débattre, s'enfuir de celui qui l'enserrait, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait peur, son ventre le brûlait et il avait envie de vomir. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait mal, mal à l'intérieur. Et toujours la même odeur, une intense odeur de lavande mélangée à une senteur plus forte encore, un parfum rance qui le terrifiait.

Même s'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, tout son corps lui criait de fuir, tout son esprit était terrifié et se débattait, prisonnier à l'intérieur de son corps. L'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout son corps fut pris d'un frisson d'effroi et il essaya encore et encore de fuir, mais il était toujours prisonnier, bloqué par le corps de l'autre, par ses mains qui étaient partout. Toujours aveugle et paralysé, il entendit alors une voix…

Harry… Harry… Harry…

« -Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux. Son corps était couvert de sueur et il tremblait comme une feuille. Il pleurait encore et encore et un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge. Il était dans les bras de professeur Severus. L'homme était accroupit au sol et lui caressait le dos de manière réconfortante. Harry s'agrippa à la robe de l'enseignant, et laissa sortir ses sanglots douloureux.

Après un long moment, les larmes finir par se tarir. L'odeur de professeur Severus était rassurante, elle lui faisait du bien, elle l'apaisait.

Harry fini par lever son regard du giron du professeur pour voir que Neville était là aussi, son visage était inquiet, mais lorsque le petit brun le regarda, il lui fit un doux sourire rassurant.

C'est en le voyant que Harry se rendit compte que contrairement à d'habitude, il n'était pas dans sa chambre dans les cachots. Il était en effet toujours dans la serre où Neville avait fait cours, mais il n'y avait plus d'élèves, seulement les deux professeurs et lui.

Harassé par la fatigue, épuisé par ses larmes et apaisé par les bras de Severus Harry fini par s'endormir.

Sans un mot, le plus âgé se releva et retourna dans ses appartements. Il envoya un message rapide à Minerva pour la prévenir de son absence au repas. Le potioniste espérait que le petit se réveille assez en forme à l'heure de la reprise des cours.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla. Paniqué de s'être endormi en pleine journée, il s'excusa mille fois auprès de professeur Severus.

L'homme balaya ses excuses d'un revers de main et l'emmena jusqu'au bureau de la directrice qui allait s'occuper de lui une heure, avant de le confier à Bathsheda Babbling, la professeure d'étude des runes.

Alors qu'il était en chemin pour les cachots il croisa le professeur Veil.

Severus trouvait cette femme particulièrement antipathique, elle ressemblait à un mélange entre Tonks, Maugrey et…Molly Weasley. Elle était aussi sans gêne que la métamorphomage, aussi caractérielle et brutale que Fol œil, avec un visage presque aussi mutilé que lui, et elle était aussi bavarde et intrusive que la matrone Weasley. Ainsi quand il la vit s'approcher de lui avec l'intention très claire de lui parler, Severus fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'arrêta pas la professeure.

« -Severus, bonjour, je voulais justement vous parler, l'interpela-t-elle.

-Professeur Veil, salua froidement Severus.

-Ce que j'ai à vous dire est quelque peu gênant, et à vrai dire j'ai longtemps hésité avant de venir vous voir, mais tout cela est bien trop préoccupant et grave pour que je reste silencieuse. Voilà, après plusieurs cours à garder votre neveu j'ai pu remarquer que, pour un enfant de cinq ans, il était très petit, mais qu'en même temps il était aussi particulièrement mature et calme pour son âge. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un simple trait de caractère, mais plusieurs autres détails m'ont fait penser qu'il y avait autre chose là-dessous. Loin de moi l'envie de dénigrer votre frère, que je ne connais pas, mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il traite bien son fils ? Lillian semble...avoir été maltraité.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, répliqua Severus, austère, revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez vous-même des enfants. En attendant allez plutôt vous occuper de vos Poufsouffle.

-Comment osez-vous !? Je ne vous laisserai pas m'insulter comme ça !

-Grand bien vous fasse. »

Et Severus fit volte-face dans un mouvement de cape.

Prudence Veil avait été particulièrement choquée que le professeur de potion face allusion à sa stérilité (qui n'était pas secrète car due à un accident qui avait été beaucoup médiatisé), mais elle l'était tout autant de voir que l'homme que le petit garçon semblait adorer, fermait les yeux sur le traitement qu'il pouvait subir chez son père.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Severus était préoccupé. Malgré tous ses défauts Veil était une ex-Auror, elle était observatrice et était loin d'être dénuée d'intelligence, et avec son sens de la loyauté et de la justice typiquement Poufsouffle Severus craignait que la professeure de métamorphose aille faire part de ses observations au ministère, sans savoir que le jeune Lillian Rogue n'existait pas de même que son supposé père.

Un petit _oubliette_ aurait pu régler l'affaire, mais Veil n'était pas une simple moldue ou une sorcière de bas niveau, elle était parfaitement capable de détecter un sortilège d'oubli et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Pas question non plus de tout lui révéler, cette femme était une vraie pipelette qui parlait excessivement fort et tout le château serait au courant de la véritable identité de l'enfant en moins de deux jours.

Tout en réfléchissant, Severus observait avec attention ses sixièmes année qui préparaient un filtre de la paix.

Le plus simple était d'informer la directrice des soupçons de Veil et de la laisser s'en charger. Après tout, le potioniste avait déjà assez à faire avec les cauchemars de l'enfant.

A l'heure du diner, le professeur Veil ne lâcha pas Severus de son regard noir de tout le repas. Il se contenta de manger sans y prêter attention. Il laissa juste un mot à la directrice pour qu'elle s'occupe de la professeure de métamorphose.

Le soir venu Harry s'allongea dans son lit, mais gigota un moment, hésitant visiblement à demander quelque chose au maître des potions. Severus s'était vite rendu compte que si l'enfant posait rarement des questions, lorsqu'il avait envie de le faire il avait la fâcheuse tendance à se dandiner avant d'oser avouer son interrogation, et encore, c'était seulement lorsque la personne remarquait son attitude et lui demandait ce qu'il voulait.

« -Que veux-tu me demander ? fini par dire Severus

-Hier t'as dit que toi et ma maman vous étiez amis.

-En effet, c'était le cas lorsque nous étions enfants.

-Tu connais donc beaucoup ma maman.

-D'une certaine façon… »

L'enfant était clairement hésitant, n'osant visiblement pas effectuer sa demande, mais Severus ne l'aida pas, se contentant de le regarder en attendant qu'il se décide enfin à lui poser sa question. C'est après de nombreux regards hésitants et s'être repris trois fois qu'Harry finit par dire timidement :

« -Tu peux me parler de ma maman ? S'il te plait.

-Si en échange tu dors sans rechigner ensuite.

-Promis ! » S'exclama le petit, tout joyeux.

Severus avait rapidement remarqué que lorsqu'il utilisait certains mots complexes, l'enfant fronçait les sourcils, mais jamais il ne lui avait demandé la signification de l'un d'entre eux et il semblait toujours comprendre le sens de la phrase.

De son côté, Harry avait rapidement remarqué que professeur Severus comme Draco utilisaient souvent des mots compliqués, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de demander une explication. En général il arrivait à en comprendre le sens grâce au contexte.

« -Je t'ai déjà parlé du fait que mon père n'était pas un homme bien. Quand j'étais petit il me frappait, ainsi que ma mère. C'est une chose qu'un adulte ne devrait jamais faire à une autre personne, et encore moins à un enfant. Ma famille n'était pas très riche et je n'allais pas à l'école. Je n'avais donc aucun ami. Mais je voyais souvent deux petites filles qui jouaient dans le parc de mon quartier. L'une était blonde, la seconde était rousse. Tu l'as deviné sans doute, il s'agissait de ta mère et sa sœur, ta tante Pétunia. Je les ai beaucoup observées et un jour je me suis rendu compte que ta mère pouvait faire des choses dont les moldus sont normalement incapable. J'ai alors compris qu'elle était une sorcière, comme moi. Ta tante ne m'aimait pas du tout, elle disait que j'étais bizarre, me traitait d'anormal, mais ta mère était très gentille avec moi et nous sommes devenus amis. L'un des premiers actes de magie que je l'ai vu faire fut de raviver des fleurs fanées. C'était de la très belle magie. Oui, ta mère était une grande sorcière qui faisait de la très belle magie. »

Severus parla encore un peu de la jeune Lily, racontant leur arrivée à Poudlard, leur amitié perdurant malgré les maisons différentes, mais il ne continua pas plus loin, annonçant qu'il était désormais l'heure de se coucher. Harry ferma donc les yeux avec un sourire, mais au moment où Severus s'approcha de la bougie pour l'éteindre, le plus jeune l'interpella.

« -Professeur Severus…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il sobrement.

-Est-ce que tu peux laisser la lumière, s'il te plait. Le noir il fait un peu peur.

-Je ne peux pas laisser une bougie allumée alors que tu es endormi, ce serait trop dangereux. »

Devant l'air apeuré de l'enfant, Severus réfléchit un instant et quelques secondes plus tard il fit sortir une petite boule argentée de sa baguette. La sphère n'était pas plus grosse qu'une balle de tennis et flottait doucement dans les airs. Harry remercia le professeur qui laissa l'enfant s'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne rêva pas de l'homme à l'odeur de lavande, mais il vit dans ses songes une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts qui lui souriait et riait avec un enfant aux longs cheveux noirs et au nez crochu.

A suivre

* * *

**Commentaire de LeiBleuet :  
**

**J'imagine tellement le retour d'Harry à l'âge adulte. S'il se souvient de tous ce qu'il s'est passé le pauvre chou va piquer un fard ! A coup sûr il va bouder x)**

* * *

Suite _au plus tard_ le dimanche 3 mai 2020


	16. Maltraité ?

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

\- Le confinement continu jusqu'au 11mai…mais en tant que professionnelle du tourisme mon boulot m'a informé que je suis au chômage partiel au moins jusqu'au 31mai…je vais avoir passé plus de temps en chômage partiel qu'au travail…Quoi qu'il en soit je souhaite beaucoup de courage à ceux qui continu à travailler malgré l'épidémie et aux autres et bien…restez chez vous !

\- Je n'ai pas pu tenir le 1 chapitre par semaine comme je m'en doutais, mais je vais quand même essayer de publier plus que quand je travail, même si ça cause des publications irrégulières.

\- Merci à LeiBleuet qui a corrigé chapitre en…une heure !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Maltraité ?**

Prudence Veil avait toujours été qualifiée de femme de caractère, avec sa grande taille, ses épaules larges et son visage balafré elle en imposait déjà physiquement, mais c'était son intelligence et sa grande gueule qui faisait souvent forte impression. Elle était plutôt du genre rentre dedans et disait toujours les choses qu'elle pensait, elle pouvait parfois être un peu brutale et n'avait eu aucun mal à se fondre dans le milieu très masculin des Aurors.

Elle n'était pas mariée, elle avait eu un fiancé, mais il était mort pendant la première guerre et avait choisi de rester seule ensuite. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant non plus, séquelle d'un accident lors d'une mission qui avait mené à l'ablation de son utérus, la rendant à jamais stérile. Mais elle aimait son métier et si la nouvelle l'avait dévastée, elle y avait fait face et était restée l'une des meilleures Auror du ministère.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois le petit Lillian Rogue, elle l'avait trouvé incroyablement mignon, avec ses grands yeux verts et son visage pâle. Puis elle avait découvert son âge et avait été surprise par la petite taille de l'enfant, elle ne lui aurait pas donné beaucoup plus que trois ans. Mais chaque personne étant différente, il n'y avait rien de choquant à être un enfant petit. Puis elle avait appris à le connaitre, sa timidité, son calme, sa maturité et surtout cette crainte constante au fond du regard. Ce n'était clairement pas normal. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi. Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un ? La réponse était définitivement oui, mais à qui ? La directrice ? L'enfant avait beau être à Poudlard il n'était pas un élève, Minerva n'était pas la plus concernée par la chose. Severus Rogue ? L'oncle de l'enfant était son tuteur temporaire, s'il n'était pas au courant, il fallait qu'elle l'en informe. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant innocent se faire maltraiter.

Jamais elle ne s'était attendue à la réaction du professeur de potion. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'une telle négligence ! Il semblait pourtant certain que Rogue aimait son neveu, même s'il était clair qu'il n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, il était même plutôt froid avec l'enfant, mais jamais il ne repoussait le petit quand il venait à sa rencontre et il lui parlait toujours avec calme et patience. Pourtant le sort de l'enfant ne semblait pas lui importer.

Plue en voulait profondément à Rogue et c'est la colère au ventre qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice, suite à la convocation qu'elle avait reçu de cette dernière.

« -Bonjour Minerva, comment allez-vous ? Salua-t-elle.

-Le métier de directrice n'est pas de tout repos, mais je vais bien, un peu fatiguée peut-être, et vous Plue ?

-Et bien quelque chose me préoccupe grandement, mais si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques minutes de plus, je vous en ferai part après que nous ayons traité le sujet pour lequel vous m'avez fait venir.

-Dites-moi plutôt de quoi vous souhaitez me parler, invita Minerva.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle, prenant son courage à deux mains, comme vous le savez, j'ai reçu plusieurs fois le petit Lillian dans ma classe, et après l'avoir observé, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de dérangeant. Je pense que petit n'est pas bien traité chez lui, sans doute par son père. J'en ai parlé au professeur Rogue, qui semble bien s'occuper de l'enfant et est son oncle, mais il a nié ma réflexion et ne veut rien entendre. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux et laisser Lillian retourner chez son père. Il pourrait être à nouveau maltraité.

-Je vois. C'était justement de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Severus m'a fait part de votre entretien avec lui. Non sans vouloir vous mettre en cause, je vous demanderai de ne plus émettre de telles suppositions à l'égard du jeune Rogue. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est bien traité et que vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Déclara Minerva d'une voix posée.

-Vraiment ? Il y a eu une enquête ? L'unité d'Auror de la protection des sorciers mineurs a été appelée et n'a rien trouvé ? S'enflamma l'ancienne Auror, Je suis désolée d'insister mais Lillian ne semble pas avoir une grande estime de lui-même, il n'ose jamais poser de question et est particulièrement calme et mature pour son âge.

-Chaque personne à son propre caractère, tous les enfants ne sont pas des croups en furies.

-Il est terrifié par le moindre geste vif, par la moindre parole un peu agressive. Il n'a pas seulement peur, il est terrorisé par toute forme d'agressivité et il préfèrerait presque s'uriner dessus plutôt que de demander s'il peut aller aux toilettes !

-Vous exagérez.

Le manque apparent de responsabilité de la directrice face à la situation commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

-Vous me connaissez Minerva, je ne vous en parlerais pas si mes doutes n'étaient pas fondés. » Insista-t-elle, l'air grave.

Ladite Minerva était particulièrement embêtée. Elle connaissait l'Auror Plue. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait convaincue que par des arguments valables. Or Minerva n'en avait pas, et pour une raison simple, l'enseignante avait raison. Harry avait été un enfant maltraité. Mais, pour des raisons évidentes, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Plue continuer son enquête plus loin. La directrice se rendit compte qu'elle allait devoir dire la vérité pour arrêter l'ex-Auror. Ou tout du moins, une partie de la vérité.

« -Plue. Calmez-vous s'il vous plait… Je… écoutez, Lillian ne risque rien.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?

-Tout simplement parce que Severus n'a pas de frère. Avoua Minerva à contrecœur.

-Vous voulez dire que Lillian est le fils de… s'étonna Plue

-Non, Severus n'a pas de fils non plus. Lillian Rogue n'existe pas. Si Severus et moi avons essayez de vous arrêter dans votre quête de justice pour le petit, c'est parce que nous avons déjà connaissance de ces faits, et qu'ils sont même la raison de sa présence ici.

-Je…Merlin…j'aurais pu…Je suis désolée ! s'excusa Plue, la mine contrite.

-N'en faites rien, vos intentions étaient bonnes. Il faudrait au contraire plus de personnes comme vous. Des personnes qui ne ferment pas les yeux face à la détresse des autres, qui sont prêt à se battre pour protéger un enfant maltraité. Mais cette fois-ci, nous sommes obligés de vous demander de garder tout ceci pour vous. Pour le bien de Lillian.

-Je…Je comprends.

-Maintenant que vous savez, je dois vous demander de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Severus ou à Lillian lui-même. L'information risquerait d'être entendue et nous voulons à tout prix éviter que l'affaire s'ébruite pour protéger le petit.

-J'ai été Auror pendant plus de quinze ans Minerva. Je sais ce que c'est de garder une information secrète. Les Aurors ne sont peut-être pas des Langues-de-plomb, mais nous travaillions sur des sujets tout aussi sensibles qui se doivent d'être discrets. »

Sur ce Minerva remercia l'ex-Auror qui prit congé. La situation avait été désamorcée, au plus grand soulagement de la directrice.

Elle envoya une note par cheminée au maître des potions pour lui faire part de la nouvelle.

Severus retrouva la note une petite heure plus tard. En effet lorsque le mot de Minerva était arrivé, il était en train de coucher Harry. Le petit lui avait encore demandé une histoire sur sa mère, alors Severus était remonté dans ses souvenirs, racontant les moments de joies qu'il avait pu passer avec sa seule et unique amie. Ce passé était doux-amer, mais le sourire de l'enfant et ses yeux brillants de bonheur lui faisait revivre la joie qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque. Celle d'être aimé, d'être accepté, celle de ne plus être seul. Mais lorsqu'il avait éteint la lumière et lancé le sort de veilleuse, le souvenir du corps froid et sans vie dans ses bras était venu effacer ce moment d'insouciance.

Heureusement, depuis qu'il avait mis une veilleuse, Harry dormait mieux. Les cauchemars étaient toujours là, mais le petit ne se réveillait plus qu'une ou deux fois par nuit. Malgré tout Severus comme l'enfant se réveillait chaque matin avec des cernes sous les yeux.

Et lorsque Draco arriva comme d'habitude le samedi matin, le blond comprit que la situation ne pouvait plus durer…

A suivre

* * *

**Commentaires de LeiBleuet : **

**Eh ben dites donc ! C'est qu'elle commence à progresser cette histoire ! Avouez que la fin met en haleine ! (ou c'est seulement moi ?)**

**Bref. C'est toujours un plaisir de corriger cette fiction (et de la lire en avance ^^) alors j'espère qu'elle va durer encore un bout de temps ! En plus ça m'occupe pendant mon confinement alors…**

* * *

Suite _au plus tard_ le dimanche 3 mai 2020


	17. Posé

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

\- Désolée pour le retard ! A vouloir publier en avance je suis retrouvé à ne plus avoir de chapitre d'avance et...j'ai eu un malheureux symptôme de la page blanche. Pour tout vous dire j'ai réécrit ce chapitre fois et ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat

-Au vu de mes soucis d'inspiration je vais revenir à ma publication mensuel (tous les premiers dimanche du mois), mais comme je n'ai toujours pas repris le travail (vive la pandémie et le tourisme) je publierai peut être un chapitre ou deux de plus dans le mois si mon inspi reviens.

-Quoi qu'il en soi ne vous inquiétez pas, la fanfiction sera menée à son terme, je vous en fait le serment !

-J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et au mois prochain !

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**

_Quand Draco arriva comme d'habitude le Samedi matin, le blond comprit que la situation ne pouvait pas durer…_

Severus était quelqu'un qui dormait généralement assez peu, qu'il passait toujours une partie de ses nuits sur ses potions ou ses corrections, mais jamais Draco ne lui avait vu un tel air fatigué. Et le petit Harry ne semblait pas beaucoup plus reposé. Tous deux avaient le visage pâle, les traits marqués et surtout de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

Le blond fut invité à partager leur petit déjeuner. Il accepta tout en réfléchissant à une solution. A la fin du repas, Draco prit finalement la parole, tandis qu'Harry partait jouer dans sa chambre :

« -La semaine prochaine je serai en vacances, commença Draco.

-Il s'agit d'une semaine blanche avant tes examens et non de réelles vacances, répliqua Severus, cette semaine est là pour que tu revoies l'ensemble de tes cours et que tu sois prêt pour ton examen de mi-semestre.

\- Je sais, je sais. Et je compte bien réviser un peu tous les jours, mais franchement vu mon niveau je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

-Ne te relâche pas sous prétexte que tu as le niveau de passer les examens du grade supérieur, le sermonna Severus.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel compliment parrain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je réussirai.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment, seulement un fait. Et si tu pouvais arrêter de tourner autour du chaudron et en venir aux faits.

\- Et bien je pensais qu'au vu de ma semaine de vacances, de ma semaine blanche si tu préfères, je pourrais accueillir Harry chez moi, cela te permettra de souffler un peu et le faire sortir de Poudlard ne lui fera pas de mal non plus.

\- C'est hors de question. Il n'est pas en sécurité hors du château. Et je n'ai pas besoin de « souffler ».

-Tu plaisantes ?! Parrain, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué, même… même au temps du seigneur des ténèbres. Cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'Harry est redevenu enfant et rien n'a changé, peut être que le sortir de Poudlard le poussera à redevenir lui-même. Pour ce qui est du danger, je ne compte pas non plus me balader avec lui au chemin de traverse, juste passer un peu de temps au calme chez-moi, peut-être sortir une ou deux fois au manoir ou dans la nature. Qu'il change un peu d'air.

\- Il n'est certes pas retourné à son âge réel, mais il a des réminiscences de sa vie d'adulte, avoua gravement Severus, de son viol plus particulièrement. Il en rêve régulièrement. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous dormons peu, ses songes sont agités et il n'arrive pas à en sortir de lui-même.

\- Et il en rêve beaucoup ?

\- Jusqu'à il y a peu je devais le sortir de son rêve entre cinq et sept fois par nuit, mais depuis quelques jours il n'a besoin de mon intervention que deux ou trois fois.

\- Ce qui reste énorme. Je maintiens donc ma proposition. Il pourra se dépenser plus dans la journée, cela facilitera son assoupissement, et changer d'air lui permettra peut-être d'oublier un peu ses cauchemars.

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples rêves fictifs. Le but n'est justement pas qu'il les oublie. De plus, lui changer ses repères pourrait au contraire le déstabiliser et perturber plus encore son sommeil.

\- Alors on fait le test, je prends Harry avec moi la semaine prochaine, et s'il n'est pas bien je te le ramène dès le lendemain, sinon, il reste la semaine avec moi. Et promis je ne le mettrai pas en danger.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de mature et de réfléchi. Pas un stupide Gryffondor sans cervelle. Je sais que tu sauras le protéger. Mais s'il y a le moindre souci, contacte-moi immédiatement, compris ? » accepta finalement Severus, sa conclusion faite sur un ton sévère

Lorsque Draco et Severus appelèrent Harry pour lui annoncer qu'il allait passer une semaine de vacances avec le blond, la réaction de l'enfant ne fut pas celle attendue par les deux hommes. En effet, le visage d'Harry s'était figé et il affichait un petit sourire triste, les yeux teintés de résignation. Mais après tout, pour un enfant de cinq ans, le concept de vacances était un peu abstrait, il aurait tout le temps de se réjouir par la suite. Et lui qui n'avait connu que le château depuis deux semaines devait sûrement appréhender quelque peu de devoir se rendre dans un lieu inconnu.

Ce que les deux Serpentards ignoraient, c'était qu'Harry connaissait la notion de vacances.

Chaque année tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon et Dudley partaient en vacances, le laissant chez Mrs Figg, une vieille voisine qui sentait le chou et parlait tout le temps de ses chats.

Il comprenait que professeur Severus ait envie de prendre un congé, et il aimait beaucoup Draco, bien plus que Mrs Figg, mais quand Harry avait compris que l'enseignant partait en vacances, il avait un instant cru qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui.

Alors, oui il était un peu déçu. Mais il se reprit rapidement, c'était normal que professeur Severus ai envie d'être tranquille pendant son temps de repos, qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'encombrer d'un garçon inutile comme lui.

Draco, bien loin de saisir la pensée du petit garçon, se sentit un peu vexé de voir qu'Harry préférait rester dans les cachots sombres de Poudlard en compagnie du sarcastique et lugubre professeur de potion, plutôt que passer des vacances avec lui.

Malgré tout, le séjour fut maintenu.

Draco passa le week-end en compagnie d'Harry et Severus. L'étudiant se rendit rapidement compte que l'enfant n'était déjà plus le même. Bien plus jovial, le petit l'avait de lui-même invité à jouer avec lui. Bon ça n'avait pas enchanté le Serpentard qui s'était senti très bête, ne sachant que faire de la figurine de dragon que lui avait tendu Harry, mais il n'avait pas pu refuser et c'était assis sur le tapis de jeu avec lui.

Il plut tout le week-end, interdisant toute sortie dans le parc, mais heureusement pour Draco il réussit à convaincre Harry de jouer plus d'une partie d'échecs. De plus, le petit savait s'occuper seul, alors le plus souvent l'aristocrate pouvait tranquillement lire un livre tandis que le plus jeune jouait avec ses figurines, dessinait ou « lisait » ses livres d'images.

En fin d'après-midi le dimanche, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer. Il avait déjà revu tous ses livres et ses figurines étaient fatiguées. Son regard se posa alors sur Draco qui lisait paisiblement dans un des fauteuils du salon. Le livre était très gros et semblait très ancien.

Le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas déranger son ainé, Harry se faufila jusqu'au canapé et grimpa dessus. De là, il pouvait voir à l'intérieur du livre. Il n'y avait pas une seule image.

« -Dis-moi petit curieux, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? » demanda le lecteur en levant un sourcil.

Le petit brun fit un bond de surprise et en serait tombé par terre si Draco ne l'avait pas rattrapé in-extremis.

Harry s'excusa mille fois avant de réussir à se calmer. Le blond l'attira à lui et le fit s'assoir entre ses jambes.

« - C'est mon livre qui t'intéresse autant ? demanda-t-il avec malice.

-Y'a pas d'images. Moi mes livres ils ont plein d'images qui bougent, » commenta Harry les yeux rivés sur le vieil ouvrage que Draco avait replacé devant lui, les bras de chaque côté du petit garçon.

Et Draco songea avec soulagement que le hasard faisait bien les choses. Il n'aurait pas su que dire si Harry s'était pris de curiosité pour ce qu'il lisait le jour où il étudiait l'un de ses livres de cours où les illustrations des effets des poisons étaient accolés aux textes et aux recettes…

« - C'est un livre sur l'histoire du monde sorcier. Et en effet, il n'est pas illustré. C'est un livre pour adulte, les images se sont nous qui nous les faisons dans notre tête, grâce aux mots que l'on lit.

-Les mots ils font voir les images dans la tête ? C'est de la magie !

-Non, la magie est bien plus complexe que cela. Ce sont juste des mots écrits, tout comme nous utilisons des mots quand nous parlons. Ce livre raconte la vie de différentes personnes qui ont vécu il y a très longtemps et qui ont eu une grande influence sur les potions. Je suis à la page de Nicolas Flamel, tiens écoute : _Nicolas Flamel est né en 1326 à Pontoise dans ce qui est aujourd'hui appelé le vexin français*. Il fait ses études à l'académie de Beauxbâtons où il rencontrera sa femme Pernelle. Il est l'inventeur de la pierre philosophale qui permet de façonner l'élixir de longue vie (potion de rang X, production limité à lui-même et sa femme.) C'est grâce à elle que lui et sa femme sont encore en vie aujourd'hui. Cet élixir a permis de façonner la potion de jouvence (potion de rang SS), la crème de peau lisse Rideyaplus (potion de rang C)… _Tout est écrit dans le livre.

-Comme dans les journaux d'Oncle Vernon… sauf que même dans ses journaux y'a un peu d'images...Tu le connais Nicolas Famel ?

-Flamel, non je ne le connais pas, il est née en 1326, c'était il y a très longtemps. Normalement un sorcier ne dépasse pas les 120-130ans. Même si lui, grâce à la pierre philosophale, a vécu jusqu'à l'âge de 669 ans. »

Quand Severus sorti de son laboratoire, se fut pour découvrir Harry sur les genoux de Draco qui lui lisait _Influence et Invention, biographie des grands noms de l'art des potions_.

Le petit était à la fois particulièrement attentif et enthousiaste, bien qu'il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que lui racontait son ainé.

A suivre

* * *

*_ Nicolas Flamel est né en 1326 à Pontoise dans ce qui est aujourd'hui appelé le vexin français : _voici les véritables premières lignes de wikipedia _: « _**Nicolas Flamel** (vers 1330 ou 1340, peut-être à Pontoise – 22 mars 1418 à Paris) ». Qu'est-ce qui me fait réagir ? Et bien je suis née à Pontoise et ma mère y vit encore, alors savoir que le père de l'alchimie (même si le fait qu'il est été alchimiste n'est pas avérer) y serait né…et bien ça fait tout drôle XD

**(Quoi quoi quoi ? qu'apprend-je de mon auteur adorée ? Tu viens **_**peut-être **_**de la ville de Nicolas Flamel ? Mais à ta place j'aurais déjà pris le melon ! x)**

* * *

**Commentaires des Bêtas **

\- Je sais, je sais. Et je compte bien réviser un peu tous les jours, mais franchement vu mon niveau je ne m'inquiète pas trop. **(Je disais pareil avant mes examens… Les ai-je eus ? C'est une bonne question…)**

\- C'est hors de question. Il n'est pas en sécurité hors du château. Et je n'ai pas besoin de « souffler ».**(D'inspirer alors ?)**

-Tu plaisantes ?! Parrain, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi fatigué, même… même au temps du seigneur des ténèbres. **(Voldemort. Voldy si tu préfères, c'est plus court – et moins flippant. Merci pour ce surnom Peeves !)**

« -Dis-moi petit curieux, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? » demanda le lecteur en levant un sourcil.**(ben nan, t'es une attraction des plus agréables Dray **** )**

Le petit brun fit un bond de surprise et en serait tombé par terre si Draco ne l'avait pas rattrapé in-extremis. **(réflexe d'attrapeurs… Je savais qu'Harry n'était pas grand mais de là à réussir à se faire passer pour un vif d'or… Chapeau !)**

-Les mots ils font voir les images dans la tête ? C'est de la magie ! **(Il est pareil à cinq et onze ans en fait x) Vive la magie des mots, je suis bien d'accord avec toi 'Ry)**

**(Bref… Pour en revenir au chapitre, j'ai comme l'impression que nano-Potter est obsédé par les images… Mais bon, comme il a cinq ans et qu'il est vraiment adorable, on lui pardonne **

**J'ai hâte de voir les vacances entre mini-Harry et notre blondinet ! Ça promet d'être… euh… spécial ?)**

* * *

Suite _au plus tard_ le dimanche 7 juin 2020


	18. Discret

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, la reprise du travail a été plus difficile que prévue et je suis toujours un peu en manque d'inspiration. Je sais ce qui va se passer bien plus tard dans l'histoire, mais là j'ai un peu de mal :s

En tout cas merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Discret**

Draco resta jusqu'au coucher d'Harry. Quel ne fut pas la surprise du blond lorsque, de lui-même, Severus se mis à raconter une histoire à Harry. Rapidement l'étudiant compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire inventée, mais de son passé. Draco resta discret et ne fit aucun commentaire, Harry quant à lui posait de temps en temps des questions, mais se contentait principalement d'écouter, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Une fois le petit endormi, Draco rentra chez lui. Il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse un peu à sa semaine avec Harry. Il avait déjà quelques petites activités et il savait que l'enfant pouvait s'occuper seul, mais il lui fallait acheter quelques objets, notamment des livres de contes pour le coucher. Car lui était bien incapable de raconter les choses d'une aussi belle manière que Severus, et puis Harry avait l'air d'adorer qu'on lui raconte des histoires. Ensuite il fallait qu'il trouve des endroits où ils pourraient sortir sans attirer l'attention. Il ne pouvait envisager sortir dans le monde magique, où, en tant que ex-mangemort, il lui était impossible d'être discret sauf dans des endroits où il n'emmènerait jamais un enfant. Il ne se voyait pas non plus sortir du côté moldu, il n'y était jamais vraiment allé et doutait pouvoir se faire passer pour un des leurs. Et il suffirait qu'il croise un autre sorcier...

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que les gens se posent des questions sur l'enfant accompagnant le fils d'un des Mangemorts les plus célèbres. Et même pour ses achats, tout le monde allait trouver cela étrange qu'il achète des livres sur et pour les enfants. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'informer en achetant des livres. L'autre moyen aurait été de demander des conseils à des amis ayant des enfants, mais il n'en connaissait aucun et il ne pouvait clairement pas demander à une personne radome.

Le lendemain il se rendit dans son laboratoire pour récupérer deux flacons. Le premier était emplie d'une mixture verdâtre semblable à de la vase épaisse et pleine de grumeaux. Le second contenait seulement plusieurs poils de couleurs et de tailles variées.

Draco déboucha la première fiole et la versa dans un verre, il déboucha la seconde pour en prélever un unique échantillon, qu'il jeta dans la mixture, qui se mit à siffler tout en prenant une texture plus liquide et une couleur plus verte, pas beaucoup plus appétissante que la précédente. Le jeune apprenti potionniste reposa le flacon de poils, sur lequel était collé une étiquette où il était inscrit « cheveux homme adulte » et il avala la mixture épaisse.

Son corps commença à se tordre, des cloques apparurent à la surface de sa peau, son crâne le brûlant atrocement. Et lorsque ce fut fini, à la place du jeune homme blond, se trouvait un trentenaire brun à l'apparence banale. Ses yeux étaient marron, sa peau légèrement halée, il n'était pas très grand sans être petit et sa carrure était celle d'un homme actif, faisant peu de sport sans se laisser aller. Bref un homme tout à fait passe partout.

Avec cette nouvelle apparence, Draco ne risquait pas d'attirer l'attention, il transplana donc au chaudron baveur, direction le chemin de traverse.

A Poudlard Severus fut surpris au réveil en découvrant Harry en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le petit garçon, perché sur une chaise semblait être en train de faire cuire des œufs brouillés.

Sur la table à manger, le café légèrement lacté encore chaud fumait dans la tasse attitré de Severus. La panière de fruit était aussi installée et un porridge encore un peu liquide l'attendait dans un bol. Bref un petit déjeuner comme il l'aimait, tout comme Potter adulte avait fait plusieurs semaines auparavant. Chaque couvert était exactement à la même place, et si le porridge semblait n'avoir pas assez de lait et le café, au contraire, en avoir un peu trop, savoir que la personne qui avait préparé un tel repas était un enfant, était impressionnant.

De la même manière que la dernière fois, lorsque l'enfant se retourna il baissa la tête dans une attitude humble, presque soumise. Il apporta la poêle d'œufs brouillés trébuchant deux fois en chemin, mais veillant à tout prix à ne rien faire tomber. Mais après avoir servi le professeur, Harry ne s'assit pas. Severus vit dans les yeux de l'enfant que le petit n'était pas redevenu particulièrement craintif, mais semblait plus à la recherche de reconnaissance. Alors que lorsqu'il était adulte, il avait cuisiné pour essayer d'éviter une remontrance, là il semblait chercher à faire plaisir à tout prix.

Ainsi Severus se contenta de remercier sobrement l'enfant avant de l'inviter à manger avec lui. Mais alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant se jette sur le repas avec une exclamation de joie, le petit obéit tout en restant morose et muet.

Cela ne dérangea pas plus le professeur qui aimait le calme et la tranquillité, mais le soudain mutisme de l'enfant l'interpela. Sachant que le garçon allait passer la matinée avec la directrice, Severus se dit que la veille femme allait assurément faire revenir son enthousiasme puéril.

Mais quand le maître de potions récupéra Harry à l'heure du déjeuner, Minerva l'interrogea sur le mutisme de l'enfant et le fait qu'il avait passé la matinée dans un coin pratiquement sans bouger, et ce, peu importe les sollicitations de l'animagus.

Il en fut de même avec Neville et Prudence Veil, aucun ne parvenant à lui redonner son insouciance infantile.

Le lendemain, Severus trouva derechef son petit déjeuner déjà prêt. Il fixa un moment le garçon assis à la table du repas, mais ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'enfant. Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il essayait d'être invisible, à faire comme s'il n'existait pas ?

Le reste de la semaine passa ainsi, chaque matin Harry préparait le petit déjeuner, même si Severus avait fini par lui dire que cela était inutile, qu'il était assez grand pour se le faire lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin de cinq ans pour ça. Ensuite le petit ne disait pratiquement pas un mot de la journée, restait toujours en retrait, cherchant à être le plus discret possible.

Le pire, c'était la nuit. Harry ne se laissait plus pleurer, et bien souvent Severus trouvait l'enfant se mordant la main pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Et quand l'enseignant essayait de le réconforter, le petit s'excusait encore et encore et refusait tout geste ou phrase de réconfort. Parfois Harry lâchait des phrases comme « ne part pas sans moi » ou « ne me laisse pas » qui laissaient toujours Severus particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Alors quand Draco arriva le samedi, Severus lui expliqua que prendre l'enfant avec lui était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Le compte-rendu de Severus sur le comportement d'Harry pendant toute la semaine laissa Draco perplexe. Ainsi décida-t-il de rejoindre l'enfant qui était retourné de lui-même dans sa chambre dès son petit déjeuner terminé.

« -Bonjour Harry, salua le blond en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Draco, répondit timidement le garçon.

-Dis-moi, Severus ou moi avons fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non ! s'exclama l'enfant visiblement terrifié à l'idée de reprocher quelque chose au deux adultes.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu si peu parlé cette semaine ? Severus s'inquiète beaucoup tu sais…

-Il trouve que j'ai pas été sage ?

-Non. Mais… » Draco n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver les mots, le petit semblait à fleur de peau, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir fait le moindre faux pas.

« -Tu n'as pas envie de partir en vacances avec moi ? demanda finalement Draco gêné, tu préfères rester avec Severus ? Tu sais, tu ne partiras qu'une semaine, et même s'il travaille, je suis sûr qu'il viendra nous voir pendant que tu es chez moi. »

La déclaration de Draco semblait avoir grandement perturbé l'enfant.

« -Je comprend pas, déclara-t-il finalement

-Que ne comprends-tu pas ?

-Severus il va en vacances, il travaille pas, affirma Harry, les sourcils froncés.

-Non c'est toi et moi qui partons en vacances, à Poudlard les vacances sont plus tardives, alors Severus va devoir encore travailler, rectifia Draco.

-Il va pas en vacances sans moi ? demanda l'enfant.

-Non, c'est plutôt toi qui pars sans lui, mais nous serons tous les deux et nous pourrons partir en vacances tous les trois à Noël, quand Severus sera lui aussi en congé. Comme j'ai une semaine de pause à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'étais dit que ça te ferait plaisir de partir avec moi.

-Partir en vacances ? répéta Harry encore incertain.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Draco.

-Tous les deux ? redemanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-Tous les deux, » confirma le blond.

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina alors, et Draco comprit alors le fond du problème. Harry avait été persuadé que Severus partait sans lui en vacances, et de peur d'être ainsi abandonné, l'enfant avait tout fait pour ne pas froisser le maître des potions.

« -Maintenant que tout ceci est mis au clair, ça te dis de préparer ta valise ? » demanda Draco avec un enthousiasme quelque peu feint.

Et après avoir bouclé ses bagages et salué Severus, les deux ex-Némésis partir en cheminette en direction de l'appartement de l'apprenti potionniste.

A suivre

* * *

**Commentaires de la Bêta : **

Ah ben quand même ! Merci Draco d'être suffisamment malin pour expliciter le problème !

Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs pour mon retard dans les corrections. Je n'ai aucune excuse mais j'essayerai d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois ^^'

* * *

Suite le dimanche 5 juillet 2020


	19. Invité

**Titre **: Quand c'est non c'est non

**Auteur** : Amelink

**Bêta **: LeiBleuet

**Base **: Tome un à sept (sauf épilogue) !Rogue vivant!

**Genre **: fantastique – Romance

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter Rogue Gardian

**Avertissement **: c'est un slash, un boy's love, homophobe la sortie est en haut à droite

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs **J.K. Rowling**.

* * *

**Note :**

\- Le chapitre est en retard, et en plus il est un peu court, désolée :s, mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis !

-Jamais je ne remercierai assez Leibleuet, ma super bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre en à peine une heure !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : **

Pour quitter Poudlard, Draco fit découvrir à Harry la poudre de cheminette. Et ce fut couvert de suie et un peu vert que le petit garçon sortit de la cheminée du salon de l'adulte.

Harry était un peu intimidé. La maison de Draco ne ressemblait pas du tout aux appartements de professeur Severus, mais elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à la maison d'Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Le loft était bien plus vide et spacieux que la maison des Dursley. Il était aussi bien plus lumineux et désordonné que l'appartement du professeur de potion.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés était un grand salon aux murs immaculés. Face à la cheminée était installé un large canapé empire en velours noir, entouré de deux fauteuils assortis. Derrière le canapé se tenait une immense table louis XIV en marqueterie de bois d'ébène accompagnée de chaises du même style, l'assise en cuir gaufrée noir et vert. De l'autre côté de la pièce s'étendait une cuisine ouverte, les boiseries en ébène et le plan de travail en marbre vert. Tout ceci aurait pu paraitre très sombre mais tout un mur était ouvert par de larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un immense balcon et les autres parois étaient d'un blanc lumineux. Au plafond était suspendu un lourd lustre corbeille de style Louis XVI orné de cristaux qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil.

L'atmosphère générale était assez intimidante pour le jeune Harry, mais encouragé par son hôte, il s'avança dans la pièce.

« -Bienvenue chez moi. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien. Donc ici c'est le salon-cuisine. A droite il y a les toilettes. Et par ici le couloir qui mène aux chambres, viens suis-moi. »

Sans un mot Harry suivit le jeune homme qui portait sa valise. Il avait voulu la porter, mais Draco la lui avait prise des mains, affirmant que ce n'était pas aux enfants de porter des choses lourdes.

Ils longèrent un large couloir dont les murs étaient décorés de divers tableaux, qui saluèrent Harry d'un signe de la main.

« -Cette porte donne sur mon laboratoire de potion, comme chez Severus, je te demanderai de ne pas y entrer. Il y a beaucoup de produit dangereux qui pourraient te blesser. Ici c'est mon bureau, continua Draco en ouvrant la porte, quand je réviserai ici il faudra que tu t'occupes seul et calmement. »

La pièce était spacieuse, mais assez étouffante avec les livres qui recouvraient l'intégralité des quatre murs. Au milieu trônait un bureau louis XV en bois d'ébène et d'acajou avec fauteuil assorti. Le bureau était recouvert de parchemin en tout genre. Draco referma la porte et ouvrit celle en face du bureau.

La pièce était plus grande que la précédente, au moins dans les 30m2.

« -Et voilà la chambre, c'est un simple appartement, donc il n'y en a qu'une. Nous devrons donc dormir ensemble. »

Si le salon n'était composé que de meubles très sombres, la chambre à l'inverse était intégralement agencée dans les tons gris et blanc. Au milieu, sur une petite estrade, se tenait un immense lit king size de style Louis XIV en bois argenté recouvert de draperies blanches. De chaque côté se tenait une table de nuit dans les même tons et en face un gigantesque miroir qui faisait presque toute la longueur du mur. Sous le miroir était posée une commode Louis XIII en bois blanc orné de ferrures argentées.

« -Derrière cette porte est mon dressing, derrière celle-ci la salle de bain, » continua Draco.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle de bain.

Les murs étaient recouverts de grandes dalles gris clair et le sol était recouvert des mêmes dalles sur la moitié de la surface. Au milieu de cette zone était creusée une immense baignoire de la taille d'une mini piscine. La seconde partie était en parquet clair. A cet endroit se dressait non seulement un lavabo double vasque, mais aussi une gigantesque douche à l'italienne ornée d'une mosaïque de petits carreaux dans plusieurs tons de gris. Encore une fois la pièce avait des dimensions impressionnantes, rien à voir avec celle des Dursley ou du professeur.

« -Bien maintenant que nous avons fait le tour, je te propose d'aller dîner. »

Ils laissèrent donc la valise de l'enfant dans la chambre et se rendirent dans le salon.

« -Narfi ! Le dîner ! »

Un elfe de maison apparu, s'inclina et d'un claquement de doigt, fit apparaitre un copieux repas sur la table du salon, avant de disparaitre à nouveau. Les deux garçons s'installèrent.

« -Cet appartement n'est pas très grand, mais ce n'est qu'un pied à terre qui me permet de ne pas avoir à transplaner pour aller en cours. Normalement j'habite au manoir de ma famille. Nous irons y faire un tour si cela te dit. »

Harry sourit et une fois que Draco commença à manger, il prit sa fourchette et put profiter pleinement du copieux menu.

Le repas fini, Draco rappela Narfi, qui, toujours sans un mot, débarrassa la table et reparti.

La soirée fut calme. Les deux garçons jouèrent aux échecs devant la cheminée où le feu ronflait doucement. Ils veillèrent plus tard que ce à quoi Severus avait habitué Harry, si bien que le petit garçon finit par s'endormir dans le fauteuil, avant même de terminer leur dernière partie.

Draco s'en voulu de ne pas avoir fait attention à la fatigue de l'enfant et d'un geste de baguette lui passa un pyjama avant de le porter jusqu'au lit.

Il se coucha à son tour, emportant avec lui un de ses livres de cours.

Alors qu'il révisait depuis déjà depuis deux bonnes heures. Le petit garçon commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un cauchemar hantait derechef l'enfant.

Rapidement, Draco posa son livre et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Harry s'était mis à pleurer et gémissait le nom de Severus. Le blond se demanda s'il avait fait le bon choix, la culpabilité lui vrillait les entrailles, alors que le petit tremblotait dans ses bras.

Finalement Harry murmura le nom de Draco.

« -Je suis là Harry, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Il voulait me faire du mal…le monsieur aux yeux rouges… »

Draco frissonna, Harry n'avait visiblement pas rêvé de Sykes…mais du seigneur des ténèbres. Décidément, avec ce qu'avait vécu Potter, impossible qu'il dorme tranquillement.

Il serra fortement Harry, qui gémit légèrement de douleur, mais Draco ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant. Étrangement le plus jeune se sentit alors infiniment bien, ainsi serré dans les bras du blond, il se sentait en sécurité. Il se blottit alors de plus belle et se laissa à nouveau happer par le sommeil. Draco s'endormi aussi, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux ébouriffés de l'enfant.

Aucun d'eux ne se réveilla du reste de la nuit.

A suivre

* * *

**Commentaires de la Bêta : **

« -Bienvenue chez moi. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien. **(Pas… très grand ?)**

La pièce était spacieuse, mais assez étouffante avec les livres qui recouvraient l'intégralité des quatre murs. Au milieu trônait un bureau louis XV **(les meubles de tous les Louis sont chez Dray en fait xD)**

Sous le miroir était posée une commode Louis XIII en bois blanc orné de ferrures argentées. **(Ah mais vraiment tous les Louis en fait !) **_[beaucoup de styles anciens porte les noms des rois, en particulier les Louis, et je trouve que leur styles respectif correspondait mieux que le style directoire ou Henri II, mais il y a pas que les style Louis qqc, il y a aussi le style empire __]_

« -Cet appartement n'est pas très grand, **(Hum…)** mais ce n'est qu'un pied à terre qui me permet de ne pas avoir à transplaner pour aller en cours. **(Bah oui, enfin. Tout le monde à un loft pendant ses études pour éviter de prendre les transports)**Normalement j'habite au manoir de ma famille.**(C'est sûr que dis comme ça aussi…)**

Harry s'était mis à pleurer et gémissait le nom de Severus. **(« Aïe ! Coup dur pour Guillaume… » nan, sérieux, ça fait mal à l'égo)**_[Guillaume ?]_

**La fin est si mignoooooone ! Les pauv' chous…**

* * *

Note :

_Je suis guide conférencière…j'ai eu des cours d'histoire du mobilier…je me suis un peu lâchée XD_

**(On a vu ça xD)**

* * *

Suite le dimanche 2 aout 2020


	20. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre dsl

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée mais en ce moment je travaille énormément (et oui quand on est dans le tourisme vacances d'été riment avec travail non stop) donc je ne publierai pas ce mois-ci. Je m'excuse vraiment et ferai tout pour publier le mois prochain (et même plus tôt si j'y arrive)


End file.
